Untouchable
by Amarissia
Summary: Therapist/teacher Watanabe Daisuke is hired to tutor a boy he falls for at once. Can he keep his hands off Hayama Takumi? Does the boy even want him to? M for adult situations. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_You've seen Gii/Takumi. You've seen Dai/Mao. I'm knocking down the 4th wall to present you with...Dai/Takumi. Yep. Worlds collide, puppets. Can you handle it?_

_All fiction, any resemblance to persons living and dead, blah blah. No offense intended. Discussions of past abuse, future sexual situations, no kiddies allowed._

_Lattepuff, where have you gone?_

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 1**

Takumi had been expecting the knock at his door, but jumped when it came anyway. His father slowly opened it and entered the bedroom, approaching his son slowly as everyone had to.

"Are you feeling up to it?"

_You'd probably let me quit school entirely. You're so afraid I'll break. Dad, sometimes I am too._

"I think so," the fifteen-year-old got out in a half-whisper.

"You don't want to reschedule?"

Takumi smiled weakly. "Don't you want me to be a lawyer like you?"

Hayama Tetsuya looked sad, as he always did when observing his only remaining child. "You loved violin so much. I think I'd prefer to see you holding it again even over you following in my footsteps."

"I..." _I can't. I can't trust the happiness it gave me. I trusted Niisan, and..._

"You're trembling. Rest, I'll have Watanabe-san return another - "

"No. I'm really okay."

"Take your medicine first." Tetsuya waited for the boy to swallow a small anti-anxiety pill. "If you're still sure, I'll introduce you and see how you like him. He seems a bit serious, but kind. And he understands that you're nervous, so no need to try to hide it."

"Okay." _Like I'd be able to. Like I ever will._

_daimaodaimao_

Watanabe Daisuke adjusted his glasses, trying not to appear nervous. The man across the desk between them was all seriousness, which Daisuke often was himself. But the 24-year-old hadn't expected to see his resume still being studied, now that he had gotten the job. _Is he having second thoughts?_

Tetsuya looked up. "Forgive me, Watanabe-san. I was only thinking, still, that you seem almost too good to be true."

Daisuke refused to exhale in relief. "I don't quite follow."

"Dual Bachelor degrees in education and psychology from Todai, my alma mater. Top of your class, and my old friend Professor Kaga can't speak highly enough of you."

"Hayama-san is very kind. It has always been my wish to teach kids with emotional problems. I thought the double major the swiftest way to reach that dream."

"And you don't mind having only one student?"

_For the salary you're offering me? I'd teach a hundred at once!_ "Not at all. I have much to learn in my craft, and this task will be excellent practice for my future work."

The distinguished prosecutor leaned back in his chair, seemed to be considering something. Trying not to notice the certificates and awards on the study walls, Daisuke analyzed the handsome, black-suited man. He was troubled. Worried about the student in question, no doubt.

"Hayama-san, you've told me your son's diagnosis is haphephobia. Forgive me, but I can help Takumi-kun better if I know more."

Tetsuya nodded slowly, sadly. "I had another son once, Naoto. He died of pneumonia in a mental hospital a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry." _Haphephobia. The elder brother abused the younger, then._

There was no grief in the lawyer's eyes. None for the dead, at least.

"Naoto molested and raped Takumi. I don't know when it started. I do know my wife caught them naked in Takumi's bed when he was nine. Therapy did Naoto no good, and certainly not Takumi. My son was eleven the last time I pulled Naoto off of him. I sent him away that very day, and only my wife Youko visited him."

"Your family has been through great agony, Hayama-san. I am so sorry."

"You are kind, Watanabe-san, that reassures me. I think you might be good for Takumi. Since Naoto's death, especially, he's isolated himself from everyone. Friends stopped being invited over, and finally school has become intolerable."

"You said on the phone that being in crowded classrooms was giving him panic attacks."

"Yes, which is why, as I told you, the door to this room must stay open. Takumi must not feel closed in."

_And you probably don't trust me yet to be alone with the boy. Understandable._ "How do you handle his panic attacks?"

Tetsuya nodded with approval at the question. "The most important thing is that he not be touched when they occur, doing so makes them worse. It's a terrible thing to see, but all we seem able to do is assure Takumi he's safe and wait for him to calm. Does that seem correct to you?"

"It does, though I assume the boy's psychiatrist would know best."

"Dr. Nobuta is good, but Takumi hasn't opened up to him yet. So far he's mainly just provided medication."

"May I ask...?"

"Naloxopene for everyday use, compramin to help ease the attacks."

_That seems reasonable_, Daisuke thought, and said, "Has Takumi-kun talked to anyone about what happened to him?"

"I don't think he's ready. Please don't take offense, Watanabe-san, if Takumi is closed off and distant when he's with you. He's like that with anyone but me."

"Of course not. Were I in his shoes, I'd be reluctant to trust anyone too, especially a man." Daisuke paused a moment. "Do you think he'll be able to handle a male of my age near him?"

"He'll be nervous, but I want the best educator possible for him, and who knows? You may be able to help him with more than just calculus."

_I hope so, the poor child._ "I on't happen to look like Naoto-san, do I?"

A short chuckle. "Thankfully, no. Naoto resembled me, just as Takumi takes after his mother."

"Does Takumi-kun get along well with his mother now?"

"Not really. He resents her. To be honest, I do too. I wonder, had we stopped Naoto earlier..."

"Try not to feel too guilty, Hayama-san," Daisuke said boldly. "All you can do is deal with the circumstances in front of you. And I promise, I will try to be a friend to Takumi-kun as well as a tutor."

Tetsuya smiled. "I'll trust you with my heart, then. Would you like to meet your student?"

"Very much."

"I'll be right back."

Daisuke found himself nervous once left alone, sipping his cooling green tea and scolding himself. The child he was being engaged to teach would be nervous enough for them both, and he was determined to prove himself in this first job out of university, to be a confidante and rock of safety for the boy who'd been so unfairly damaged. Daisuke had a little experience in therapy, having interned as both a teacher and a counselor, but this would be full-time, both as a student and patient.

_Maybe I can help him. Dai-chan, this is what you've always wanted to do. Don't screw it up, or break something in this fancy house._ He had noticed its organized perfection, been briefly introduced to the immaculate, distantly pleasant wife. _She's trying to make the visible perfect, because the invisible is such a mess. She doesn't get along with Takumi-kun. I wonder if she sided initially with Naoto. She must feel so guilty._

The door opened, Tetsuya appeared. A very young-looking boy...

The boy...

Walked...

Daisuke blinked, nearly stumbling as he rose. The teenager was not tall, was very slender and delicate-looking. His eyes were large and liquid, a shade darker than amber, the features that of a finely-made porcelain doll. The skin was almost luminscent in its perfection, the mouth rosy and probably petal-soft. Daisuke had never in his life seen anything so beautiful, never felt such happiness something existed and such instant heartbreak.

_Age aside, propriety aside, he's untouchable. God, I'm sick, I want to touch a traumatized child._

Takumi bowed, averting his eyes. He was startled, not having expected a teacher so young and handsome. "Hajimemashite, Watanabe-sensei. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Daisuke found his voice and made it steady. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takumi-kun. I hope we can be friends."

Tetsuya hovered, observing. Daisuke looked gently but firmly at the teenager, trying to coax his downcast face up. At last, Takumi met his gaze, and coldness froze his angelic expression.

_This one has a wall around his heart. Will I be able to break it? To even climb it?_

"I would like that too, Sensei."

_I don't blame him. He must be afraid of me beneath all that defiance. God, he's gorgeous. How could anyone hurt something so pure? He should be cherished, not made to cry._ Daisuke felt an immense gratitude toward the loving father who was keeping near his son. And he wanted to the frost on that lovely face gone. Experimentally, Daisuke reached out a hand, wondering if the boy would push aside his fear and reciprocate.

_He's challenging me. I can shake your hand, you don't scare me_, Takumi thought. He forced his arm to extend and let Daisuke clasp it.

The skin was as baby-soft as it looked. Daisuke had intended not to push, to make it quick, but found himself briefly stroking the wrist with his fingertip.

_~Naoto taking his hand. Being pulled to the bed, clothes stripped off, skin on skin. Pain in the heart and all around it.~_

Daisuke let go the second he saw Takumi's eyes widen. The boy swayed on his feet, began to breathe heavily. Tetsuya studied his son, was shrugged off in fright, looked back and forth between them while Takumi wrapped his arms around himself.

"What happened?" 'What did you do,' was the unspoken question.

"Nothing...flashback..." Takumi panted.

"I'm so sorry, Takumi-kun. I shouldn't have done that."

"Not...your fault..."

"Son, maybe you need more time..."

Takumi shook his head, gulped in a few mouthfuls of air. The ice had left his eyes, but the stubbornness remained.

"Can we begin on Monday, Sensei?"

Daisuke smiled. The boy was not just stunning, he was a fighter. _I'm going to help him fight...and not dare fall for him._

"Ready when you are, Takumi-kun."

**To be continued.**

**If you're wondering where the heck this story came from, I was remembering a translation of interview I read once, where Dai-chan was saying how much he loved Takumi. Well, Dai-chan, here you go! Handle with care.**


	2. Chapter 2

_People are actually reading, I'm so happy!_

_With no further ado, here's chapter 2._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 2**

"Tomo, if it's a bad time - "

"I have nothing _but_ bad times, Dai-chan," the voice on the phone groaned. "But I'd love to think about someone else's problems for a few minutes."

Daisuke smirked. His best friend was sarcastic, but seemed genuine this time. As a med school student, Yanagishita Tomo was a perpetual wreck from constant studying; he had even been known to walk up to total strangers and count their vertebrae. He and Daisuke had bonded at Todai when they performed in a stage production of _Dracula_ together, and had remained close though Tomo was still in Tokyo and he himself was now in Shizuoka.

"Tomo, you never get less than a 90 percent on every exam. You can relax."

"I get As _because_ I don't relax. And I don't have you and your excellent massages anymore."

"Last time I was caught giving you one, that surgeon you're fucking almost threw me out the window."

Tomo groaned again. "You speak so politely about my _fiance_. And he apologized. You were on top of me, he misinterpreted."

"How is Keisuke?"

"Right now he's reconstructing a biker's sciatic nerve. Then he will come home and pound me into the mattress, same as always. What's got you so glum? You got the job, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So? Kid a brat or something?"

"No. I think he's sweet behind the shields he's built up."

"I know you can't tell me what's wrong with him. But that's not the problem, is it?"

"No. Tomo...he's beautiful. I mean, like, on his worst day he could be Japan's top model."

Brief silence. "And _how_ old?"

"Fifteen."

"Well, you're going to hell, then," Tomo said cheerfully. "Fuck, Dai-chan, you're allowed to appreciate beauty. I just didn't think you were into guys. You never talked about it, I thought you were asexual or something."

"I'm gay. I had a crush on you when we first met."

Tomo almost spit out his coffee. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell me? I would've done you."

"Because then you wouldn't have hooked up with Keisuke, and instead of picking out wedding kimonos, you'd be here consoling a pedophile."

"Ephebophile. Get your terms right. C'mon, Dai-chan, it's not like you're planning to do anything to the kid, right?"

"No!" _But God, I want to._ "He's been really hurt, Tomo. Even if he wasn't jailbait, he's off-limits."

"Simple, then. Teach, don't touch." Tomo switched the cell phone to his other ear. "You can do that, right?"

"I...think so. I want to help him."

"You can, Dai-chan, you're good. You diagnosed Kei's OCD before you even met him."

"That was easy. You told me he arranged couch pillows with a tape measure."

"And my sex addiction."

"You walked into almost every class with a limp. Have you ever considered topping?"

Tomo let that one pass without sharing how irresistable Keisuke's thick cock was, how snugly it fit. "So how come I never met any boyfriends?"

"I had flings, but I guess I'm romantic. I don't want to waste time with anyone who's not the one."

"You don't seriously think this kid is."

"If he is, God has a sick sense of humor, making my soul mate a kid I can't touch."

Tomo hmmed. "You could try sex therapy on him."

"The haphephobic jailbait, right," Daisuke scoffed.

"Haphephobia...right. Sex abuse victim, I'm guessing. Desensitization, then. Satisfy your need to touch without fucking."

"The father would castrate me. I can't even close the door when I'm with Takumi."

"Wait three years, and we three medical professionals will group-fix him. You start with a massage, Kei will bring out his glass dil-"

Daisuke hung up.

_daimaodaimao_

Because he knew it was just a dream, Daisuke didn't panic to find himself on a bed on top of Takumi. The boy was breathing heavily, but there was little to no panic in it, the bottomless eyes dilated with lust. The lithe body Daisuke was pressed to was undulating slightly, like a prelude to thrusting. Hands shyly stroked his arms, and the boy offered a nervous smile.

"I won't hurt you," Daisuke said softly. "I promise, I will never hurt you."

"I know," Takumi whispered.

"Will you let me make you feel good?"

The boy nodded. Daisuke immediately went in to taste the parted and damp lips, swept the clean, sweet cavern with his tongue. The kid clearly didn't know how to kiss, but obediently let his vocal organ be massaged and chased. He devoured Takumi until the teenager turned away to breathe, and instantly moved to the thin and pale neck.

He tasted so good, like solid and sweetened spring water. He would never have dared to mark the boy in real life, but this wasn't, so he sucked at several spots until the delicate skin was reddened and almost bruised, marking him as Daisuke's, making the rest of his body more flawless by comparison. He needed to see the remainder of him, _now_.

"Trust me," Daisuke gasped, and whipped the boy's T-shirt over his head without asking permission. To his surprise, Takumi boldly unbuttoned and threw off his jeans. Daisuke wanted to touch all of him at once, but could only run his hands frantically all over, pressed himself to the nude minor and groaned with pleasure against a bare shoulder.

Takumi was moaning, but still soft. Daisuke kneaded the flat breasts to feel the slight rise of pale pink nipples. Encouraged by the appreciative sound the boy made, the teacher framed one nub with his mouth and began to lave and suck it. Takumi arched up, and Daisuke soothingly rubbed his hands over the boy's sides. Byt the time both buds were erect and glistening, Takumi was hard against Daisuke's thigh.

"Look at me. Think only of me," the elder panted as he took the cock in hand.

"N-Niisan - "

"No, look at me. Open your eyes."

Timidly, the boy did, and now there was hesitation. "You...won't hurt me?"

"Never. I love you." Daisuke knew it was true the second he said it.

"Love me then," Takumi whispered, pushing into the cupping hand. "Show me."

Daisuke masturbated the boy with one hand and stroked the fine black hair with the other. Young and aroused as Takumi was, Daisuke expected him to come quickly, but it seemed to go on forever. It was heaven, feeling the heavy organ pulse in his fingers and having time to kiss every inch of skin his lips could reach.

"You can come, baby. You're with me, you're safe."

As though the permission had been needed, Takumi let go. The orgasm ripped through him like electricity, his body jerking and shaking in Daisuke's arms and coating the space between their souls in sticky white. Daisuke kissed and caressed him for the eternity it took, then drew back to offer a tender smile that immediately faded.

The boy was white, looking at him with absolute terror. He began to scream shrilly and thrash, and Daisuke tried to stop him, not to restrain but worried he'd hurt himself. Suddenly Daisuke woke to the shriek of his alarm, and he was tangled in the sheets of his bed.

"Damn," the man swore. Takumi had gotten under his skin and into his dreams already. "Or nightmares," he said aloud, and looked at the bed linen by his crotch with annoyance. He would definitely be doing laundry today.

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi entered the study with a messenger bag of notebooks, and the only thing that possibly could have made him look more innocent would have been a school uniform. Daisuke filed that fantasy away for later, and rose from behind the mostly-cleared oak desk with his most reassuring smile.

"Good morning, Takumi-kun. How are you?"

"Well, Sensei, thank you, and you?"

_He has a beautiful voice._ "Excellent, and eager to get to work if you are."

"I am." Takumi sat down opposite him. He shifted, looked around as though analyzing the familiar room for possible exits.

Daisuke wanted to hold the boy. He was not thinking of anything sexual, just wished he could comfort him.

"I won't pile too much on you today, Takumi-kun. First I think we should define our educational goals. What do you want to get out of the time we spend together? You can take some time to think about it."

The teenager seemed surprised by the question. After a moment he said, "I'm worried about the school I'm missing. I want to catch up and be able to get through college entrance exams. And I like to learn."

Daisuke tried not to look at him with too much affection. "Wonderful. I'll do my best to get you ready. You're aiming for Todai?"

"Ideally. You went there, didn't you? What's it like, Sensei?"

_He's beginning to forget his anxiety._ "You'll love it. You're surrounded by other intelligent people, clubs for every possible interest, professors who are the best in the country. Why don't you tell me what subjects you like and don't like, and where you feel you need and don't need help?"

Takumi considered. "I'm okay with math, I guess. I like algebra but not calculus. Sort of the same with science, I like biology but not chemistry. My kanji is a little sloppy, but I know all the ones I'm supposed to. I really like history. And I'm awful at English."

"Do you understand this sentence?" Daisuke said slowly in English.

"Chotto sukoshi."

"No problem, English is one of my best subjects. I'll have you ready to study abroad in no time."

Takumi looked down, and the warmth between them began to cool. "Dad would never let me. He doesn't want me out of his sight."

"He loves you. He wants you safe, that's all. Takumi-kun...your father may have told you that I'm also a psychological counselor. You can talk to me about anything, with a promise from me that it stays between us."

"You wouldn't tell Dad?"

"Only if I knew you were planning to hurt yourself."

Takumi cutely bit his lower lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Always, any time."

"Why did you become what you are?"

"I always knew I wanted to teach. And I grew up with a bipolar older sister," Daisuke said matter-of-factly. "I saw her struggle in school, with unsympathetic teachers and therapists who didn't understand her problems in school. I wondered if I could be both, or something in between, to help special kids."

"Special?" the teenager said dully. "That's one way to put it. Don't you mean broken?"

"Is that what you feel you are, Takumi-kun?"

"Wow, you really are a therapist."

"You don't have to answer the question."

"Thank you," the boy said quietly.

"Please look at me a moment, Takumi-kun." The boy did, uncomfortably. "Any time you feel upset or need to talk, or you don't want to talk about something, just tell me."

A lovely, light smile appeared. "Calculus makes me nervous. Can we skip it?"

"Nice try, kid," Daisuke laughed. "We'll do the bare minimum you need. Do you know what you'd like to be when you grow up?"

"A lawyer, maybe."

"To follow your father. Is there anything you really like to do?"

"I used to play the violin, but not anymore."

"Why did you stop?"

Shifting again. "I prefer not to answer."

_Good boy_, Daisuke thought, though he did want to know. "Fair enough. But if you ever pick it up again, I hope you'll let me hear you."

Takumi almost immediately nodded. Daisuke began to take textbooks out of his satchel and pass them over to the boy.

"These are all approved by the boards that control the university entrance exams. Depending on how long we work together, we may go through many of these, but we'll begin with this one for calculus...this for history, world as well as Japanese...this for biology...this for English. I'll also be assigning you some pieces of literature, but I'd like to know more about your tastes first. What kind of fiction do you like?"

"Historical, mainly."

"Great, I have one that will tie right into our coverage of the French Revolution. What about poetry, do you like it?"

"I haven't read much. I know I don't like haiku."

"I'll introduce you to some rhyming poetry as part of our English study. It makes all the difference."

"As long as you have translations handy," the boy laughed.

"I promise. Where did you leave off in Japanese history?"

"Sengoku."

"Great, one of my favorite periods. I wanted to be a samurai when I was little."

"That's morbid. I wanted to be a superhero."

"Yours is better," Daisuke teased gently, "less chance of seppuku."

_I like him_, Takumi thought, trying to hide the slight fear he was feeling. _He's so nice. I wish he weren't so handsome. I wish I was peaceful and cool like him. I feel almost...not scared._ Takumi wasn't sure what to do with this feeling. He was unused to being with a non-family member and feeling safe. But Daisuke was far from the hovering presence of his father.

"What are we covering today, Sensei?"

"I mostly want to get a measure of your skills and readiness. Are you up to a few quizzes?"

Takumi pouted, but nodded. He was handed a few sheets of paper, one on calculus and algebra, one on European and American history, one on basic English vocabulary with a few sentences to translate. Takumi worked through them, feeling fairly confident, and passed them back to Daisuke. The teacher looked them over, and smiled.

"Very good, you're going to make my job easy. Your father didn't exaggerate your intelligence."

"I'm sure I made a lot of mistakes."

"English seems to be a bit difficult for you, but don't worry, we'll work on that."

"Blech."

Daisuke laughed. "It's a useful skill to have, and it's really not that hard. A few years ago, I was able to read 'Dracula' in its original language, and it was much better than the translation."

"So you like horror novels?"

"I don't mind them. I was researching, though, I was playing Dracula in a college production."

"You act?" Takumi sat up, interested. "Did you do it a lot?"

"Several plays. I got offered a place in a theater company, but my studies were more important to me."

"I'd be so scared to act on a stage."

"Didn't you do violin recitals?"

"Yes, but I didn't have to talk."

_Why did he quit? Hayama-san said he was good, great. Will you ever tell me, Takumi?_

"I'm sorry about our first meeting, Takumi-kun," Daisuke said suddenly, without thinking.

"Eh?"

"I held your hand too long. I'll be honest - " _Liar._ " - I was testing you. I wanted to see how bad your haphephobia was."

Takumi looked down. "It's not your fault. I'm the one with the problem."

"Not one of your making or choosing," Daisuke said gently.

"I guess Dad told you what made me this way."

Daisuke slightly dodged the question. "I'd like to help you, if you'll let me."

Takumi didn't look enthused. "My doctor is trying, but it's not going well. Maybe it can't be fixed. He says some people just live their whole lives with it."

"What is he doing, besides medication?"

"He sits a little bit closer to me in each session."

"Desensitization," Daisuke understood.

"And he asks me to look at...pictures." The boy's shy manner had returned.

"What kind of pictures?"

Takumi's voice went almost inaudible. "Sex pictures. Just drawings, but I don't like them. Nobuta-sensei says he's trying to show me...what it's supposed to be like."

_I guess that makes sense. His only knowledge of sex would have been rape. God, I want to hold him. I want to get the melancholy out of his eyes._

"Has he told you it doesn't have to hurt?" It was a personal question, a risk.

"Yes, but..."

"Go ahead, it's okay."

"With...two guys...it must hurt, right?"

"It doesn't have to, I promise." _Wait, is he gay?_

_Does he mean he's gay?_ "Watanabe-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"May I be excused for the day? I feel unwell."

_Damn it._ "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Takumi forced himself to go to the door slowly. Internally, he was running from his awakening feelings as fast as he could.

**To be continued.**

**"Chotto sukoshi" is "A little bit."**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so thrilled to be getting a response! And the writing is going well, so I hope to update frequently. Thank you so much, all of you who've been reading and reviewing, it makes me very happy. Here's the next chapter for you! It's a bit boring, but the next one will definitely make up for it, hee hee._

_This is all made up, no offense intended, blah blah._

_Oh, by the way, I'm using some of the same names and concepts here as I did in __**More Awful Than Men**__, but the stories are not related._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 3**

Despite Hayama Tetsuya's intense wish to be within an arm's length of his son at all times, he knew it would do his child no good to be cooped up. Therefore, part of the deal that got Takumi out of school was that the boy would spend time outdoors and among people. The man's hope was that Takumi would hang out with his friends, but the boys Takumi had grown up with remained ignored. Mostly Takumi wandered alone around the quiet neighborhood, or less often went to the nearby business district. The boy spoke to almost no one, walked past people and felt only fear, no connection, when they looked at him.

His favorite places were the park, the library, the bookstore, and a tiny coffee shop. He had used to love the arcade, but now rarely frequented it, fearing to run into classmates. Now that the spring warmth had arrived, Takumi liked to read and look at the dogs being walked, rarely glancing up at the owner. It hurt to see normal people, unhaunted eyes.

As he walked, still troubled from his earlier tutoring session, the teenager's cell phone alarm went off. Sighing, he dialed, hating this every-half-hour chore.

"It's me, Dad. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't feel sick anymore?"

"No. I guess I just needed air."

"Okay. Call me when you feel ready, I'll come get you."

"I can walk, Dad. Bye."

"Humor me, then. Be careful, son."

Takumi shoved the phone in his jeans pocket and glanced through the bookstore window. Perfect, the cashier was one he didn't know, it was safe to go in. He kept his head down anyway, glued his eyes to the floor and ignored the cheery "Irrashaimase!" Nothing in the new books section looked good, and Takumi found himself looking for _Dracula_ in the classics section. He found it easily and flipped through it, then frowned.

_I hate books in this format._ He selected Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ instead. _I've heard this is good. Should be distracting, at least. I wonder if Watanabe-sensei likes it. Think about something else._ He was not upset with the tutor. He was liking him, and that was scarier than any fictional monster. Scarier even than the human dead.

The cashier, a woman with dyed-blond hair, smiled at Takumi flirtatiously. He avoided her eyes as he paid for the book, and exited quickly. A quick peek in the coffee shop confirmed that it was, as usual, nearly empty. Too jittery to risk drinking a coffee, the boy ordered a chai tea and settled in an isolated corner chair. The book was old-fashioned even in translation, and Takumi slowly got lost in the European tale. The creation of the monster went by quickly, and as Takumi read on, he felt uneasy, like he wanted to look behind him to make sure the creature wasn't there.

_As a horror novel, this is pretty effective_, Takumi thought with a shiver. He even jumped when his phone rang. _Damn, I forgot to re-set the alarm._

"Hello? Dad. Sorry, I was reading and I lost track of time."

"I'll give you fifteen more minutes, then I'll be waiting outside the arcade."

"Dad, I really - "

"Takumi, I'm worred about you. Indulge your father."

"Okay." _When will I stop hurting him? How can I?_

Reluctantly, the boy headed to the avoided location. His worst fears were realized - standing outside the shop was Sato Michiya , formerly one of Takumi's closest friends. The stocky boy smiled as Takumi hesitantly approached. He had been sighted - no way out now.

"Oi, Takumi! How have you been? We've all been worried."

"I'm...okay."

"I called a few times."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Michiya was all seriousness now. "Why did you stop coming to school? Is it because you were getting those panic attacks?"

"...yes."

"You've been jumpy for years, but it's gotten worse lately. Wait, was it Hatake? Did he...do something?"

Takumi's stomach twisted. "No. The haphephobia just got bad."

"Right, your human contact phobia. Isn't your doctor helping?"

"Yes...there's just...nothing's helped a lot."

"Are you coming back?" Michiya asked.

"I don't think so. I have a tutor now."

"I was kind of thinking you didn't want to be friends anymore."

Takumi's eyes stung. "Please, don't think that. It's not you, it's something wrong with _me_."

Michiya looked sad. "Can you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

"Thank you," Takumi said softly and unsteadily. "But you can't. I still want to be your friend, always. Just...can you give me time?"

"Okay. If you need me..."

Takumi smiled a little. "Email me, okay?"

"Okay. I'll tell Nobu and Hiro to too. Take all the time you need. We'll be here when you're ready."

"Thank you, Michiya. That..." _Is more than I deserve._ "...means a lot to me."

"Just get better. I think your dad's over there."

"Yeah. See you."

"Take care of yourself," Michiya said seriously.

Takumi got into his father's black Mercedes, and the man looked him over quickly. He often made Takumi feel like he was being assessed for injuries.

"You were hanging out with Sato-kun? That's good."

"He's been worried about me," the boy said dully. "I'm hurting them. I don't mean to, but..." _I hurt everyone._

"Takumi." Tetsuya was worried. "What did Sato-kun say?"

"He said to take all the time I need."

"See? Your friends just want you to be well. You are not doing anything wrong by taking some time to get better."

"What about you?"

"Takumi, you're not hurting me. What _happened_ to you pains me. That's not your fault."

_Not my fault. Not my fault._

"Does Mother hate me?"

Tetsuya almost swerved. "What? Of course not. Takumi, your mother feels terribly guilty for initially taking Naoto's side. I know she's been distant toward you, but she loves you. As time goes on, she'll forgive herself and the two of you will become closer."

"I'm...still angry at her."

"You have every right to be."

"Did I mess things up between you and her?" Takumi asked softly. "You don't seem to...love her anymore."

"Of course I love her, Takumi. I'm just...angry too, I guess. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just concentrate on therapy and schoolwork, and everything will work out." They pulled up to the house, and before he exited the car, Tetusya brushed back his son's hair. "I love you. So does your mother."

Youko greeted them at the genkan. "Okaeri. Dear, remember I have my book club tonight."

"No problem, Takumi and I will order pizza."

"Takumi, how was your outing?"

"Good, thank you, Mother," Takumi said awkwardly.

"I read that book in college," she said, looking at the volume in his hand. "I hope it's not too scary for you."

"I'm sure it won't be. Excuse me, I'm going to go study."

Takumi got to the sanctuary of his room as quickly as he could. This was how it always was with his mother, forced pleasantness followed by uncomfortable silence. Takumi tried to avoid her, because he hated the anger that had been festering inside him for years. He wanted to believe his mother loved him, that she had forgiven him for a fault he never committed in the first place. Forgiving _her_ was another thing entirely.

_"You're a monster! You're not my child!"_

_Don't think about that. Think about obsessed scientists and patchwork horrors. Wedding nights ruined. I'm never going to get married. I wonder if Sensei is married. I don't want him to be. Bury that, bury it._

Takumi curled up against his pillows and squeezed his eyes shut. His trembling eventually eased, only out of exhaustion, and he slipped into a fitful sleep.

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi stood against his bedroom door as if trying to keep someone out, and good thing, because Daisuke was looking at him with barely-repressed want. The man reached out, paused when the boy recoiled, then placed his hand on Takumi's cheek.

"I don't understand." _Who would want me?_

Daisuke lifted his hand, but instead of playing with the fingers or pulling him, he kissed the palm reverently. The lips felt nice, made Takumi think about what they'd feel like on his mouth.

He didn't have to wonder long. Daisuke carefully laid the arm down, and without touching him otherwise, he leaned in and lightly put his mouth on Takumi's. It was gentle and understanding, taking what the boy offered and asking no more. When Daisuke drew back, he smiled reassuringly before stepping nearer and slowly slipping his arms around the smaller body.

Takumi shook. "I...I can't - "

But the thought was lost in the warmth of the embrace. Takumi felt enclosed and protected, like his father made him feel, but Daisuke was moving slightly, like he was trying to feel Takumi's body with his own, as much of it as possible. While the boy breathed and tried to calm, one hand soothingly rubbed his back and the other stroked his hair. Takumi felt loved, like he was sinking into a peace that both reassured and terrified him.

"You don't understand," the boy mumbled into the elder's shoulder. _I'm not worthy of all this care._

The arms tightened around him in response. Takumi burrowed deeper into the hold, trying to hide from everything, and the taller body encouraged him, beginning to slowly rock back and forth. Tears were sneaking out of the boy's eyes, but Daisuke's sweater absorbed them so quickly, they could almost be ignored. Daisuke said nothing, but his touches spoke more love than Takumi had ever before felt. The boy closed his eyes and let himself be moved toward the bed.

The squeak of the mattress frightened him, but Takumi was hugged reassuringly until his breathing slowed down. Eyes still closed, Takumi kissed back with only a little hesitation.

Warmth. Daisuke's hand was feverishly warm as it slipped beneath his shirt and rubbed his stomach, soothing the nerves as it caressed the flatness and faint muscle. Lips followed, placing kisses all over the pale belly while fingers stroked his bared sides.

"Feels...good," Takumi whispered, in surprise as much as encouragement. The absence of nausea startled him.

After a while, the boy felt himself stiffening below the waist. Strangely for his age, this had never happened before, and it was too much, the anticipation and fear. He opened his eyes to tyr to explain this to his teacher...

And Daisuke was not there. Naoto was hovering over him, the nightmarishly peaceful smile, the menacing weight.

"No, please," the teenager mouthed. He had often lost his voice while enduring his brother's attentions.

"You're mine. You'll always be only mine."

A rough hand pushed between his legs, trying to force a reaction Naoto had never been able to get. Takumi began to scream and thrash, trying to dislodge the body wrapping itself around him. Naoto was saying his name, not his usual husky whisper but cries of alarm...

"Takumi! Wake up, it's all right!"

"...Dad?"

The boy went almost still once he awoke. His father was cradling him, rocking him gently and resting his chin on his son's head. Pillows were scatted, the late afternoon light jarring after the nightmare's dim. Takumi grabbed hold of his father's jacket and squeezed, burying his damp face in the fine cloth.

"It was just a dream. Everything's okay, I've got you and nobody's going to hurt you again. Ssh, just breathe."

But Takumi's heaving was already under control. The dream was fading quickly, the familiar arms a guarantee of absolute safety. It didn't matter for the moment that he was too old to be on his father's lap, especially when something faintly alarmed and distracted him, because it had never happened before.

The teenager moved very slowly as to not get his father's attention. He grabbed a small green pillow, and pressed it to cover his dampened crotch.

_daimaodaimao_

"You're quiet today, Takumi-kun."

"More than usual, you mean, Sensei?"

"It's not a problem - "

"Just an observation," Takumi finished, knowing the phrase well by now.

The chair he sat on was soft and plush, but he could never seem to get comfortable in it. Similarly, the greying and grandfatherly psychiatrist was observing him with the usual patient smile, but it felt like a veiled insult. Like the man he believed he would break down if the expression faltered.

"You know you don't have to speak if you'd rather not, but I think you also know that doing so helps."

It did. It took a torturously long time to get comfortable enough with Dr. Nobuta to talk about Naoto, but every word forced out made him feel a little less burdened. But Takumi felt hesitant all over again now. _Why?_ Why, when he knew the kindly man would not judge or tell on him?

"Something kind of...happened."

"Your father told me you had a little trouble with your tutor. Or is this something else?"

"Kind of both. I had this dream..." The words came slowly, each one a battle. "I dreamed Watanabe-sensei was...touching me."

"Oh. Were you afraid?"

"Not at first. It felt...sort of...good."

A paternal smile. "That's perfectly natural, Takumi-kun. Your past experiences have not left you unable to desire and be attracted. This is a sign of good health."

"But you said I'm not gay."

"I said what Naoto did doesn't _make you_ gay," Nobuta corrected. "Gay, bisexual, straight but curious, whatever you happen to be, this crush of yours is very good news. It means you are mending."

"But I won't ever be normal, will I?"

"You will always have bad memories. Being touched may always be a bit scary for you. However, you can have relationships and be happy in them. You have a bit of a crush on him, don't you?"

"I...think so." It was hard to admit. "I know I shouldn't. You won't tell my dad, will you?"

"Of course not. Takumi-kun, having feelings for a teacher is very normal. This crush is a safe one for you to have, because there is no danger of a relationship happening, thus challenging you to do something you're not ready for. I assume you would tell me if your tutor had tried to touch you."

"He wouldn't. He's...nice." _He wouldn't want someone damaged like me._

Nobuta smiled. "And handome?"

Shyly, the boy nodded.

"Don't run from this, Takumi-kun. Stare, daydream, think about him, do all this and call it preparation for when you develop feelings for someone your own age. What's wrong?"

The boy had sadly looked away. "Something happened...my dream, when I woke up, I had...kind of..."

"You ejaculated?"

An embarrased nod.

"Was that the first time?" The doctor knew from previous sessions that his young patient had never masturbated successfully.

"Uh-huh."

"Was it upsetting?" the psychiatrist asked gently.

"It shouldn't have happened," Takumi said suddenly. "Watanabe-sensei turned into Niisan, and I woke up screaming, and my pants were wet, but I didn't want...I swear..."

"I know, Takumi-kun. It's perfectly normal to have a wet dream end badly and still ejaculate."

"R-Really?"

"Some people even ejaculate after full nightmares. Your body and your mind don't always feel or want the same thing, son. Your body reacted to the good dream, not the bad one. I know that you never wanted what Naoto did to you."

Takumi roughly wiped his eyes. "Why do I feel like I have to keep saying I didn't?"

"As I've told you, Takumi-kun, sexual abuse victims usually feel some guilt, even though they don't deserve to. It's normal."

Takumi's voice went quiet. "What if I never like anyone but Watanabe-sensei?"

"You will, even if you don't think so now."

"I don't want to..."

"Takumi-kun, please remember. Nice as he may be, Watanabe-san is not allowed to touch you. If he ever tries, you have to tell me or your father. All right?"

Takumi nodded again, letting the gesture lie for him.

**To be continued.**

**The next one will be more fun, I promise. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is, the next chapter! Warning - intimate situations ahead, questionable decisions made, blah blah._

_I don't know these people and I hope they never read this._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 4**

Daisuke had quickly found that his very favorite times were the ones he spent with Takumi. It was hard, though, to keep from staring at the boy with stars in his eyes. Takumi was innocently working through an English quiz, cutely biting his lower lip and unaware his supposedly-responsible teacher was fantasizing about taking his clothes off and tasting every inch of him with an eager tongue. Daisuke wondered if he could learn to live with his guilt. But however uncomfortable it was, he cherished every moment they had together.

_Translate 'hazukashii' into English._ Takumi tapped his pen. _I knew this one yesterday. 'Embrace'? No, but it's something like that. Stupid adjectives, why do they have to be so hard? I really want to impress Sensei._

He was having trouble concentrating, ever since realizing, with a pleasant surprise, that he could fantasize about his tutor with very little fear. Takumi had never before wanted anyone to touch him intimately, but the thought of Daisuke on top of him, kissing him, putting hands all over him, made him feel warm and excited. And sad that it wasn't going to happen. He sensed the man had become fond of him over the few sessions they'd had, but they were nine years apart. Surely the tutor saw him as merely a child.

_I'm sick. He's a child. I'm supposed to be helping him, not imagining what he looks like under his clothes._ Daisuke felt honored that the boy seemed to be getting comfortable with him, sometimes giving him a smile that, if possible, made the angelic boy even more beautiful. Takumi was, though anxious, smart and pleasant to be around, politely paying attention to everything his teacher said and dutifully completing all his assignments.

_He's perfect, and if I can just keep my hands off him, maybe I can be his friend always. Or, as Tomo insists, I can wait until he turns eighteen and then ask him out. Yeah, and get strangled by Hayama-san._

"Finished, Takumi-kun?"

"Yes, but I don't think I did very well."

"You always say that. But you've been doing great. Let me see." Daisuke took the paper and looked it over. "See, you only missed a few."

"''Hazukashii' is something like 'embrace,' right?"

_Embrace is what I want to do to you._ "Very close. 'Embarrass,'" Daisuke said slowly.

"That's it! How many did I get wrong?"

"Only a few, I can tell you studied. Let's see if you had a guess on the others. On 'utsukushii,' you put a B in romaji, you were on the right track."

"I think I know it, I just can't spell or pronounce it."

"It's a tough one. Repeat after me. Byoo-ti-full."

"Byoo-ti-full."

_Like you_, Daisuke stopped himself from saying aloud. "'Tokubetsu,' do you have a guess?"

"No clue."

"'Special.'" _This is like a bad joke, every word I can relate to him._

"Spesh-aru."

"Like you." It slipped out, but Takumi just laughed, taking it as a joke. _God, another one?_ "'Kanpeki.'"

"Give me a clue," Takumi requested.

_You. Every inch of you inside and out._ "In French, it's a kind of dessert popular in ice cream shops here."

"Parfait?" Takumi thought for a moment. "Pa-fect-oh?"

"'Pefect,' yes, very good."

"Were you always good at English, Sensei?"

"It was always my favorite subject. Maybe I'll be able to make it yours."

"Yeah, right! Say something in English."

Daisuke decided not to say anything revealing, knowing he'd have to translate it. "'This is my letter to the world, that never wrote to me, the simple news that Nature told, with tender majesty. Her message is committed to hands I cannot see. For the love of Her, sweet countrymen, judge tenderly of me.'"

Takumi was smiling at him with amazed admiration. The boy had such flawless fair skin that it seemed to gently glow. Daisuke wanted to frame the pretty face with his hands and see if it felt as warm as it looked. Instead he cleared his throat and translated the poem line by line.

"Who wrote it?"

"Emily Dickinson, an American woman. If you like it, I can teach you more of her stuff."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "It's much better than Japanese poetry. I like that it rhymes. Have you ever been to America?"

"New York, for a semester when I was at university. It's a lot like Tokyo, have you been there?"

"A few times. I don't like crowded places."

"Why do you think that is?" Daisuke asked, slipping on his therapist hat.

The boy shifted a little. "People can tell..."

"Tell what?"

"That something is wrong with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"They stare. Everywhere, but it's easier to notice in crowds. I feel like their eyes are burning holes into me."

_He has no idea he's beautiful._ This made Daisuke like him even more, and the sad little voice broke his heart.

"Takumi-kun, no one can tell by looking at you what was done to you, I promise. All people can sense is that you're afraid."

"Really?"

"People probably are just worried about scaring you even more. They stare because they're trying to figure out how to act around you."

The boy looked dejected. "I even hurt people I don't know."

"Takumi-kun, you're the one who's been hurt. Don't worry about other people. The best thing you can do for others is the best thing you can do for yourself - concentrate on your therapy and try to become as happy as you can."

The teenager seemed surprised. "No one's ever said it like that."

"Does it help?" the tutor asked, and the boy nodded with a genuine smile. _I want to hold you. I want to touch you, but never in any way you don't want._ "Takumi-kun, I want to help you in any way I can. Please know that you can tell me anything at any time. In fact..."

Daisuke took out a business card out of his wallet and passed it over. "Both my numbers are there, and you can call me at any time, day or night."

The boy was holding the meishi almost reverently. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I care about you," Daisuke said carefully. "You've become one of my favorite parts of my life."

_I want to be _the _favorite. I want you to fall for me like I'm falling from you, but you're just trying to be nice._ There was barely time to notice the sting in his eyes before tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Takumi-kun?"

_Don't sound so worried, you'll make me cry more._

Daisuke came around the desk and sat in the chair next to Takumi. "Are you all right? Do you want your father?"

The boy covered his face with his hands and shook his head. The man gave him a minute, then took out a tissue.

"Takumi-kun."

The boy uncovered his face, took the tissue and wiped his cheeks. "I'm s-sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Did I upset you?"

"No, I'm sorry, I just...my doctor says I feel upset when people are nice because I don't feel like I deserve it..."

"You deserve kindness, everyone does, but you especially. Not just because you've been hurt. Because you're a wonderful person."

Takumi sniffled. _You might not think so if you knew I had a wet dream about you._

"You can say no and I won't be offended, but may I touch your hand?"

_Yes! Touch me!_

The teenager nodded. Daisuke took his left hand in both of his own, finding it as soft and smooth as he remembered. He cradled it, stroked it lovingly with his fingers, wished he could put it to his lips. A faint jolt like electricity went through both young men, though both hid it. There was a connection between them that they both wanted, and neither understood. Takumi looked nervous, but something else too. Something unlike the discomfort he'd expected.

"Please don't be afraid of me," Daisuke murmured.

"I'm not." _I'm really not. I don't think I ever really was._

"I hope you can think of me as a friend. I promise, you'll always be safe with me. I won't ever hurt you and I won't let anyone else."

Another tear began to descend. Daisuke gently lay the boy's hand on his knee and brushed the droplet away with his thumb. Takumi closed his eyes and turned into the touch, sighing as the palm cupped his cheek, as the fingers stroked his damp skin. It felt as satin-soft as Daisuke had imagined.

The moment felt unreal, as though time had stopped and all rules were suspended. Daisuke caressed the boy's face, gently brushed the silky hair back, swept the pale skin like he was handling a holy relic. His pants were tight from the feel and sight of Takumi, and the encouraging "Mmm" sound that the boy made.

_He likes this?_ Takumi seemed to answer the silent question by turning further into the calloused fingers and pressing his lips to the palm, the only kiss he'd ever had that wasn't forced on him.

"You're so beautiful," Daisuke whispered in English.

Takumi opened his eyes, and the tutor was almost certain the cloudiness in them was an awakening and probably first-time desire. "You think...I am?"

_What the hell are you _doing_, Dai-chan?!_ But he switched back to Japanese. "You're so beautiful that it almost hurts to look at you. That's why people really stare. Because you're beautiful and in spite of all that's been done to you, you're the most pure thing I've ever seen."

"Kiss me," Takumi said breathily. "Please, kiss me."

Daisuke actually started to lean in, but knocked his elbow against the arm of the chair, and this seemed to wake him up. "What am I...oh my God." He quickly pulled his hands back; they felt cold when deprived of the warm skin. "Takumi-kun, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have touched you, especially not like that. Are you all right?"

"I'm _fine_. I wanted you to." The boy's lower lip trembled. "You're really sorry you did it? You don't...like me?"

"I like you a_ lot_," Daisuke sighed. "But that's no excuse, I had no business putting my hands on you."

"But I _want_ you to."

"Takumi, I'm honored, but you're young and dealing with feelings that are new and confusing to you. Even if it were legal for me to touch you, I'm your teacher. I can't take advantage of you."

"You're not, I want you to...I didn't think I could ever feel this way, and I do, you're like a miracle." The tears had started up again. "I can't stop thinking about you - please - "

"Takumi, breathe. Ssh, it's okay. Don't cry, please. Do you want me to get your father?"

"No, I want _you_. I feel safe with you and I never feel safe, don't you know what that means to me?"

"Takumi." Daisuke took his hand again, and the boy seemed to calm a little. "Listen to me. I'm more flattered than I can express. You're perfect, and I'd be lying if I said I don't want you. But what you're feeling is a crush, and I know it's very intense. I'm supposed to be a safe person for you, I'm helping take care of you, and it would be wrong of me to act on my feelings for you. I would be breaking the trust that your father put in me."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I should, though. I should tell your dad what I just did and let him kill me, or fire me at the very least."

Thank all the gods Youko wasn't home and Tetsuya was working in the garden, because the 15-year-old burst into tears, shaking as he buried his face in his hands. Alarmed, Daisuke pulled the kid into his arms and rocked him, rubbing his back.

"Ssh, it's okay. Takumi, what can I do?"

"D-Don't tell him, p-please, d-don't leave me, I don't want to b-be alone again..."

"Ssh, okay, I won't tell him, just please breathe. You're going to pass out if you don't calm down."

Takumi hid his tear-cold face against Daisuke's warm neck. Fingers tried to work the tension out of his back, combed affectionately through his hair. The boy cried quietly for a few minutes before drawing back, misery reddening his large eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

"You still want me to teach you, when I can't give you what you think you want?"

"I don't want to be alone again, _please_."

"You're not alone. Ssh, you're not alone. You have family and friends who love you."

"But I need _you_."

"I know you think that you - no, ssh, Takumi, don't cry. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"Could you...hold me?"

It was a huge risk with an open door, all of this was, but Daisuke couldn't bear the pain on that beautiful face. He gently pulled the smaller body onto his lap, wrapped his arms around Takumi and settled the boy's head onto his shoulder.

"Takumi. From the moment I saw you, I wanted to help you be happy. I didn't intend to hurt you myself. I'm so sorry."

"Are you going to leave me?" Takumi asked in a tiny voice.

"If you really want me to keep being your tutor, I will. But nothing else can happen between us. I shouldn't even have you on my lap like this."

"You're my therapist," the boy said, strength returning to him. "You're just desensitizing me. Don't you want to help me?"

"More than anything. But unless you're willing to wait till you're eighteen, I can't give you what you want."

"I'll wait if I have to," the boy said softly. "But don't you want to touch me?"

"What I want isn't important," Daisuke deflected. "I just want what's best for you."

"_You_ are." Takumi shifted. "I can feel that, you know."

"Feel what?" _Damn it_, Daisuke swore as he tried to shift the boy away from his crotch.

"That."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go take care of that, and then we'll talk more."

"Can I do it? Can I touch it?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't you want me to?" Takumi grinded against the man, trying to stimulate the erection.

"Takumi," Daisuke said firmly, "if you're trying to convince me that you're healthy enough for a relationship, you're doing the exact opposite. Now get up and wait here."

Daisuke's nerves felt frazzled, and he could barely keep from either laughing hysterically or crying as he speed-walked to the bathroom. Once inside, Daisuke had to let his thoughts go wild in order to get off. He imagined ripping Takumi's clothes off, sucking the boy until he screamed with pleasure, lifting his bare legs and burying his shaft in the boy's tight heat and spurting a river of come into him.

The almost-brutal fantasies made Daisuke feel guilty, and then he felt even worse because he was slightly angry at the boy. When he returned to the office, he put Takumi back on his lap without even needing to be asked. Takumi slid his hand into the teacher's hair, liking the rough feeling of the dyed-brown strands.

"I can't, you know."

"What?" But Daisuke guessed, and stroked the kid's arm to offer comfort.

"Do what you did. I had a wet dream a few days ago, about you. Other than that, I've never even been able to get hard."

"It will happen. Give yourself time."

"Should I try? Should I practice?"

Daisuke hesitated. "If you feel comfortable doing so."

"Did you think about me in the bathroom?"

"Takumi-kun - "

"Back to honorifics?"

"If you want me to keep teaching you, we need to get back to work."

"Could you hold me like this sometimes?"

"...we'll see."

"I really, really like you," Takumi whispered.

Daisuke petted the boy's sleek hair, and sighed.

_daimaodaimao_

"I'm going to hell."

"What, again? Twice in as many weeks?" Tomo laughed into the phone. "Still crushing on the jailbait?"

"I'm not joking," Daisuke said miserably, pacing his small living room. "I messed up, Tomo."

A brief silence. "Did you touch him?"

Daisuke's voice shook. "I didn't mean to, but he was crying and I, God, I had him on my lap and got hard, he could feel it, I'm lucky I didn't send him into a flashback - "

"How did he react to you touching him?"

"He wants it, or rather, he thinks he does. Takumi has a crush on me."

"Isn't that good? I mean, it's good he can want to be touched, after having been so hurt, isn't it?"

"He's a kid, he should be exploring these feelings with someone his own age. He just thinks he's falling for me because I'm a safe person. Or at least I was supposed to be."

"Dai-chan. C'mon, it's not like you fucked him, right? How much did you touch him?" Tomo asked.

"Just a little. He asked me to kiss him, but I just barely managed not to. He was crying like his heart was breaking, I tried to comfort him, but I think I made it worse for us both. I love him."

"_What_?"

Daisuke didn't acknowledge the high-pitched interruption. "And he wants me to keep teaching him. After what I did, he still trusts me."

"Dai-chan, kids get crushes on their teachers."

"Takumi's special. He's been hurt."

Tomo switched the phone to the other ear. "Maybe he needs someone safe like you to help him be touched. He's special, right?"

"I took a picture of him when he was working on his math. Want to see?"

"Hell yes. I want to see what's so amazing it disarmed your legendary control."

Daisuke had the photo as his phone wallpaper, and smiled wistfully as he saw it. It was backlit by sun through the window, enhancing the luminescent beauty of the concentrating face. If Takumi had noticed he was being photographed, he'd shown no sign of it.

"Oh my God." Tomo, quite beautiful himself, surprised Daisuke with the amazed utterance.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"I want that kid to have my babies. Fuck, what is he doing in school? He should be modeling."

"He doesn't know he's beautiful. He didn't believe me when I told him."

"If you don't want him, can I have him?"

"I do want him, and what about Kei?"

Tomo snickered. "Believe me, Kei would not mind if I brought that home with me."

"What should I do, Tomo?"

"Depends on what you want."

"I just want Takumi to be happy."

"_You_ make him happy, don't you?" Tomo said seriously. "Let his crush work itself out."

"He wants me to touch him, though."

"That doesn't mean you have to fuck him. Just touch him."

"His older brother raped him, Tomo."

The med student sighed. "Then it's a miracle he wants anyone near him. Dai-chan, if you completely reject him, Takumi might give up on romantic and sexual feelings. Teach him that being touched doesn't have to hurt. Then when his crush fades away, you can hand him off to someone his own age."

_No, I can't, he's mine._ "This is wildly unethical."

"Maybe you'll get over your crush too."

"I'm in love, Tomo."

"Oh, Dai-chan."

"I feel happier and more devastated that I thought was possible."

"Three years, Dai-chan. If you can make it, I'll plan your wedding."

_This is going to be the longest three years of my life. And who knows if Takumi will still want me then?_

**To be continued,**


	5. Chapter 5

_The story continues, Dai-chan's willpower against the lure of jailbait. What will win out? *coughfuturesmutcough*_

_I don't own the real people and fake people and Tomo's sarcasm, and I've not yet been able to track Mao-kun down in New York, though trust me, I've looked. _

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 5**

When Daisuke arrived the next day for work, Tetsuya asked to speak to him privately in the living room for a moment. Though the lawyer didn't seem at all angry, Daisuke had a few seconds of panic, wondering if he knew what had happened with his son. He was quickly reassured.

"Watanabe-san, Takumi has made a request. He would like the door to the office to be closed from now on while you two are working."

"Oh. Did he say why?" Daisuke asked with a full feeling in his throat.

"He says the open door is distracting, and feels he can give you his full attention better this way."

_Oh, he wants to give me attention all right. You'd kill me if you knew what kind._

"Is it all right with you?"

"It's fine, if _you_ don't mind, Hayama-san."

"I trust you," Tetsuya said, missing the slight wince. "Takumi likes you, and he's a very good judge of character."

_Is he?_ "Hayama-san, forgive me if this seems forward, but I have something to ask _you_."

"Yes?"

"I'd like your permission to speak with Takumi-kun's psychiatrist."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not specifically, but I think that if the doctor and I can share information, we'd both be better able to help your son. Also, Takumi-kun occasionally cries a little while doing his work, and I confess I'm not exactly sure how to handle that."

Tetsuya nodded. "I'll call Nobuta-sensei and give consent for him to talk to you. As for the crying, the doctor has said it's normal, even healthy. There seems to be a deep well of sadness inside Takumi. I don't know if it will ever run dry."

"Crying is a release for him, then. Has he ever talked about it?"

"I've questioned him. He says it sometimes come on out of nowhere, even when he's not thinking of something sad."

"Hayama-san, has Takumi-kun ever seemed to have any crushes?" Daisuke asked, probing for insight.

"Hmm, no. Naoto's abuse seems to have started before that part of Takumi could emerge." Tetsuya sighed. "And stunted it. He doesn't look at girls. He doesn't want to look at anyone."

"Would you...if Takumi-kun turns out to be gay, would you and your wife have a problem with that?"

"Oh, no. Well, Youko wants grandchildren, of course. But I'll be happy if Takumi finds love with a good person, man or woman, either is fine."

_Thank God for small favors._ "I was thinking that if Takumi is gay, he may be repressing that because it reminds him of the abuse."

Strangely, Tetsuya smiled. "Maybe you're even better for Takumi than I hoped."

"Sir?"

"I just realized why Takumi's eyes change and go soft when we speak of you. I think he has a little crush."

_Lie, Dai-chan. Lie through your teeth and do it well._ "Hayama-san, if that's true, I will let him have these feelings, but I assure you, nothing untoward will happen between us."

"You don't mind, then?"

"It's very normal for a kid to have a crush on his teacher. In fact, I'm honored that he feels so safe with me. I find I like Takumi-kun very much." _I love him. I'm in love with your sneaky angel of a son._

"He's told me he likes you as well, and Takumi does not normally warm up to people. Even back when he spent time with his friends, he never let anyone too close to him."

"There's a very high wall around his heart. I can see it in his eyes."

"Maybe you can help me pull it down, Watanabe-san."

_The only way I think I can...you would never approve of._

_daimaodaimao_

The closed door, strangely, made Daisuke feel even more anxious. There was no longer anything to keep the student and teacher apart but their own willpower, which felt like a fraying rope. That first day, Daisuke kept expecting Tetsuya to burst through the wood in hopes of catching their secret. Takumi must have felt something similar, because the boy didn't make his move until Tetsuya left to run to his office for some documents.

Upon finding his lap warm and full of a slender 15-year-old, Daisuke swallowed hard. "Takumi-kun - "

"I like it better when you call me Takumi." The boy pressed his face to Daisuke's neck, let his soft lips be felt.

"Takumi...please don't do that." But he found his hands exploring the body, almost chastely.

"I know you like me. And I like you."

"You just want, need, to feel safe."

"Don't you want me to feel safe?"

"Of course I do, but this isn't good for you."

"It feels good." Takumi sighed as a hand rubbed circles into his hip. "I tried, you know. Even thinking of you, I still can't."

"Takumi..." Daisuke's therapist-self had a thought. "I'll only keep holding you if you talk to me about your brother."

The boy went very still, but defiantly said, "Okay."

"How did it start?"

Takumi snuggled into the bigger body, but it seemed to be for comfort now rather than stimulation. The man held him tightly and stroked his hair.

"I think I was around five. I noticed that when I sat on his lap, I could feel smething hard I never felt with anyone else. His favorite game was to see how long I could lay still on my bed while he touched me all over. I didn't like it. But it was worse when he started going under my clothes."

The voice was casual in a forced way, like the boy was talking about someone else. The only sign of emotion was the tears that were steadily dampening Daisuke's shirt.

"I don't know how may times. It's all sort of fuzzy. But I remember him touching between my legs. He seemed mad that nothing happened. I remember his voice, saying it would feel good. But it made me queasy."

"Keep talking. Don't worry about what comes out."

But the voice quivered a little. "He was always saying he loved me, but he'd never stop when I asked. He made me touch him and I hated it when stuff came out. Then he...his fingers..."

"Ssh, you don't have to say any more right now."

Takumi turned so his tear-streaked face could be seen. "Will you kiss me?"

"Thinking about all that, you really want me to?"

"All my kisses have been bad. I just want a good one."

Overwhelmed by Takumi's sadness and his desire to comfort, Daisuke gently pressed his lips to the boy's, letting their mouths move a little together without opening. It was like a careful dance, a slow waltz that was sensual rather than sexual. It seemed to go on forever, softness on softness. The boy let the elder lead, inexperienced as he was, and Daisuke had never enjoyed anything like he did this shy first kiss.

When he went still, Takumi drew back from him, and he saw that Takumi was no longer crying. "Thank you," the teenager whispered.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Daisuke said, even as his hand trailed down to cup the boy's backside. Without thinking, he lightly squeezed, and Takumi's eyes fluttered closed.

"Can you fix me?"

"I would give anything to take all your sadness away from you, but I don't think anyone can. I'm sorry. I can't make you forget."

"It feels farther away, though, when I'm with you."

"I make you feel safe somehow."

"You always say that like it's a bad thing. Like it makes what I feel for you not real."

"Not unreal. Just...maybe it's a good sign that you can have a crush, no matter who it's on. But I shouldn't be encouraging it."

"That feels good," Taumi said, and not until he moved against the cradling hand did Daisuke know what he was referring to. "Please...more..."

Daisuke's logic told him to get this confused kid off his lap _now_. His unruly hand stroked and rubbed the firm cheeks hidden by jeans, again gently squeezing them, one after another. As he did this, Daisuke pressed his nose into Takumi's hair and inhaled the clean citrus scent. He guiltily wanted to get the boy as hard as he was and see if an orgasm would push some of this restless sadness out of him. But when he let the back of his hand brush Takumi's crotch, there was no evidence of arousal.

"Maybe," the kid said softly, "maybe if you touched it enough..."

The fog that Takumi's proximity always filled Daisuke's head with finally began to clear. He kissed the boy's forehead, lifted his light weight and settled him on the opposite chair.

"We need to work on calculus now."

"You can work with that?"

"I'll take care of it later, or it will go away," Daisuke said sternly. "Open your book to chapter five."

_daimaodaimao_

"Thank you for making time to see me, Doctor."

"Of course, Watanabe-san. Hayama-san has given me leave to discuss Takumi-kun's treatment, so I'm glad to be able to help. Though..." Nobuta's thick gray eyebrows furrowed. "You do realize that you need not be seeing me as a patient yourself? You need not have filled out the forms and given your insurance information."

"Frankly, I need a little mental health."

"It is a troubling case, isn't it? Such a sweet boy, hurt so badly. And no one left alive to blame, except perhaps the mother."

"How exactly did Naoto-san die?"

"Hayama didn't tell you?"

"I didn't want to bring up a painful memory." _Not that Hayama-san seems to care for his elder son._

"Naoto always had a weak heart. In the hosital, he finally realized what he'd done to Takumi-kun, and ended up looking for him deliriously, wandering all day in the summer rain. He contracted pneumonia," Nobuta went on, "and passed away several days later. That was nearly three years ago, and I'm not sure Takumi-kun ever properly mourned him. He showed very little emotion at the time, except for the day of the funeral, when he broke down. I had to keep him here, sedated and under observation, for the duration of the service."

Daisuke shuddered at the thought of a 12-year-old Takumi drugged unconscious while his abuser was given an honorable send-off. A fresh wave of hatred for the rapist swept through him.

"What else would you like to know, Watanabe-san?"

"Takumi-kun confided in me about a problem he has."

"Something mental or physical?"

"Sexual."

Nobuta looked surprised. "Really? Takumi-kun has always disliked discussing the anorgasmia."

Daisuke recognized the term. The inability to ejaculate.

"Why, may I ask, did Takumi bring this up?"

"Doctor, the real reason I'm seeing you as a patient is that I require the confidentiality that comes with it."

The psychiatrist seemed surprised. "All right, you have it. I suppose I need not tell you the exceptions."

Daisuke nodded. _Harm or child abuse. I can't tell you everything._ "Takumi-kun seems to have a bit of a crush on me."

The old man smiled. "So I've heard, and guessed from what Takumi has said. It's really quite cute, and a good sign. But I still don't see why he would volunteer his condition openly to you."

"He...he was crying, and he climbed on my lap. I know I should have moved him immediately, but he was so sad. The pressure eventually gave me a problem I needed to leave to take care of." Daisuke took a breath. "When I came back, Takumi rather dejectedly told me he was incapable of doing what I did."

The man's patient face gave nothing away. "Has Takumi-kun asked you to touch him?"

"...not beyond occasionally asking to be held. I try to say no, but..."

"As long as nothing intimate occurs between you, I don't actually think it's a bad thing for you to be a bit physical with Takumi-kun. He allows hugs from his father, but I haven't known the boy to seek out touch. It seems he's using you to practice, as it were, these feelings and actions. Is this troubling for you, Watanabe-san?"

"I'm happy to do anything that will help my student."

"Exactly what do you feel for Takumi-kun?"

_You think you'll catch me?_ "He's kind of like the little brother I always wanted."

"Very good. Please forgive the question. As I'm sure you've discovered, those close to the child tend to feel very protective of him."

_The child._ "I have realized that. He's easy to like."

"Quite lovely too. He'll have his pick of any boy in his class when he's ready, I think."

_Mine!_ Daisuke swallowed the possessive word. "I'd be happy to see that."

_Would you?_ the doctor though with faint amusement. _I think not. Thank the gods you seem to be a good man._

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi put aside a long list of English vocabulary when the space behind his eyes began to ache. Despite his tutor's kind encouragement, he still found the subject difficult. Though he needed a break now, he was determined to get better at it. It mattered to Watanabe-sensei, and therefore was important.

The boy opened his laptop and signed into his email. He smiled to see a message from Michiya, and one from Hiro, another friend. They were both cheery mails, full of emoji and get-well wishes, and from Hiro, a gentle asking if he was coming back to school. Takumi replied to both as upbeatly as he could, asking for more stories of what the class was up to and groaning about his new teacher's emphasis on his worst subject.

Just as Takumi refreshed his inbox, a new mail popped up, the subject line simply, "Hi," but the sender name put a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hatake Junichi. A shudder ran through Takumi, memories of unwanted fleeting touches, repeated and insistent date invitations. Against his better judgment, the teenager opened the message. There was no text in the body, just a large, clear picture of a very erect penis.

Takumi just managed to click Delete before rushing to his bathroom and heaving into the toilet. He didn't actually throw up any of his recent lunch, but it was a minute or so before he felt certain enough to return to his room.

_I thought Id be free of him once I left school. Why won't he leave me alone?_

_"Hey, baby. I missed you all weekend."_

_"Excuse me, I need to - let go!"_

_"Why are you so scared? I can make you feel really good."_

_"Please...don't..."_

_"What's going on here?"_

_"Nothing, Sensei. See you around, Takumi."_

It had been eerie how many times Hatake, a year older than Takumi, had been able to get him alone, pin him against a wall and feel him over his clothes. It was rougher than Naoto had ever been, a hideous contrast to the whispered declarations of love and pleas to be given a chance. Takumi told no one about this; only Michiya knew, because he'd once caught Hatake in the act and pulled the heavier, athletic boy off.

_"You're so fucking hot, I want to take you right here."_

_Niisan called me beautiful. I hated that word...until I heard it in Sensei's voice. He likes me, I know he does. And I'm falling in love with him. He's a miracle...but he thinks it's wrong of us. How could my only happiness be bad?_

He thought of Daisuke's handsome face, serious but gentle eyes, the affection in his expression, the warm tenderness in each of his touches. Every time Daisuke's hands were on him, an eternal inner scream inside Takumi went mercifully silent. A calm prevailed, a feeling that he was at last where he belonged.

_If I wasn't damaged, if I was older, I know he'd let himself love me. I have to get better...then maybe, when I'm older...who would want me? No_, he told the old thought, _Sensei does, I know he does._

Takumi thought of Daisuke's touches, particularly the hand that had squeezed his backside. Rather than prompting a bad flashback, the boy felt strangely warm, almost tingly. It was how he had felt in his teacher's arms.

_Is this "turned on"?_ Takumi's instinct said yes, but nothing was happening between his thighs. Though not hopeful, the boy lay down on his bed, lowered his jeans and underwear, and tentatively cupped himself. He couldn't quite imagine what it would be like to be hard here, though he knew from what other boys said that masturbation felt intense and amazing.

_I want to feel._

Takumi closed his eyes, pretended his fingers were Daiske's and began to awkwardly play with himself. It was warming and pleasant to imagine his tutor stroking him, even more gently than Naoto had, though the brother had rarely been rough in doing this.

_Sensei would only do this after asking me if it's okay. He would never hurt me. I want Sensei's weight on top of me, I want his hands. God, I even want him inside me._

Takumi moaned softly. He felt like faint electricity was going through his slight form, and he liked it. But a long time seemed to pass...and the organ in his hand remained flaccid. Takumi refastened his pants, wrapped his arms around a pillow, and let the tears come. For once, he was too unhappy to wonder if they'd ever stop.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter! A warning first - the first part of this chapter deals explicitly with sexual abuse involving a minor. It may be shocking, and it's supposed to be. If you don't think you can handle it, please scroll down through it._

_I don't own the thingies blah blah._

_Thank you so much to all who are reading and reviewing. I know we're a small fandom (WHY is that?), and I truly appreciate each and every one of you._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 6**

"Niisan, please. I don't want to."

"Takumi, you know I don't like to hear that, it makes me sad. Don't you love me?"

"More than anyone. But can't we do something else?" the 11-year-old pleaded.

"We're going to try something new. It'll feel good and make you come like I do. I think you're old enough now."

"But I don't - "

"Ssh. Don't make me mad."

Naoto was seemingly gentle in his motions, methodically stripping the child as a mother would a toddler for a bath. He impatiently moved the small hands that tried to hold onto the underwear, and pulled it down. He took and stroked the fingers that the boy tried to use to cover itself.

"Don't, don't hide. You're so beautiful. Nothing turns me on like you."

"Niisan, I'm scared - "

"Ssh, it won't hurt. It'll be just a little uncomfortable at first, then feel really nice. Don't worry, I do it to myself all the time."

Takumi, younger, small for his age, barely able to defy his worshipped sibling, was placed face-up on his neatly-made bed. Naoto nudged his left leg up so it bent at the knee, and to the younger's confusion, he started spreading something clear from a tube onto his hand.

"W-What are you doing, Niisan?"

"Try to make your muscles relax. I don't want to cause you any pain." The slicked appendage disappeared from view, going down to a place that no one had touched since he was a baby. "Relax."

To Takumi's horror and shock, a coldly-wet finger started to slowly slide into him. What could Naoto possibly be doing?

"N-Niisan, I don't understand."

"You have a sweet spot inside you that feels amazing when it's touched, all boys do. I love you more than anyone and I want to make you feel good."

"But I don't...my stomach hurts..."

"Don't be nervous. No one's home, no one but us will know. Don't you like our little secrets? All brothers have secrets."

"It feels weird, I don't like it."

"I just have to find it. Then you'll see."

The probing, attempting to go slowly, didn't hurt exactly. Naoto almost never made Takumi feel physical pain. But every time the elder touched or played with him, Takumi felt nauseated and nervous, like he himself was doing something very bad. He knew what Naoto did was not right, but Naoto was all Takumi had. What was a cold mother and busy father compared to the brother who played games with him, kissed him good night, bragged to anyone who would listen about his violin skills?

"I love you so much." Naoto's eyes shone almost feverishly.

"I love - uh!"

"There it is. What does it feel like? Good?"

"No, I'm scared, I feel - oh!"

"Relax, just relax."

Naoto pushed against the prostate rhythmically, humming a cheerful tune. Takumi unwittingly thrust into the touch, reacting without meaning to to the mixture of pleasure and please-no-more. There were two fingers now, all that could fit, tag-teaming the gland without mercy. With his other hand, Naoto took the boy's hairless penis and began to insistently jerk it. A few minutes later, he frowned.

"Why aren't you getting hard? I could when I was eleven. It feels good, doesn't it?"

There was a faint pleasure, outpaced by fear and sadness. Takumi felt hot on the cold day, physically restless, wanting the pressure and loathing it. He groaned now and then, which encouraged Naoto. He kept up his work until the boy started to get sore and whimper, then carefully withdrew his hand.

"I don't get it. You should have come."

_Wrong. Something's wrong with me. Did I hurt Niisan because I didn't make the white stuff?_

"S-Sorry, Niisan."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you just need practice."

_More? Please, no..._

But the elder didn't mean right now. He wet a washcloth and cleaned the lubricant out of his little brother, then re-dressed Takumi in a business-like manner. He settled Takumi on his knees and rubbed his face against the child's hair and nape. He then tilted the dizzy head back and kissed the lips. As usual, Takumi accepted the probing tongue but just let it move against his own.

Naoto seemed to like this as always, and took his time. He wrapped Takumi in a hug and rocked him. Here was a touching the child actually liked and looked forward to. He turned to hug Naoto back.

"I love you, Takumi. Takumi?"

"I love you too."

"Takumi?"

The dream/flashback was over, his father was gently shaking him. "Are you all right? You were whimpering. And you're crying."

Wordlessly, the boy burrowed into his dad's embrace, let himself be soothed in this safe place.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Takumi?"

"I'm sorry I let him..."

"Takumi, you had no way to stop him. Don't apologize."

But the boy continued to murmur apologies until he fell back into sleep. Tetsuya held him a long time, comforted by the light weight of his son, making sure Takumi was not dreaming before setting him down and returning to his own bed. He would check on Takumi every few hours. He always did.

_daimaodaimao_

"I had a dream about Niisan again."

"Did anything prompt it? Takumi-kun? You can tell me."

"Earlier, I was trying to...I touched myself."

Nobuta smiled. "Nothing wrong with that. As I've told you, most people do it. Were you successful this time?"

"No. Nothing happened."

"Try not to be discouraged, son."

"Why won't it work?"

Nobuta had explained before, but didn't mind doing it again. "You were taught from an early age to associate physical, sexual pleasure with guilt and discomfort. Most people discover their sexuality in childhood and adolescence, in a curious and casual fashion. Even toddlers have been observed to masturbate. It's very natural, but for you, it was forced on you before you were ready, by someone who should never have been involved in your sexual development."

Takumi seemed to consider this. "Why do you think Niisan did it?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that. But I should warn you, my guess may be upsetting to hear."

"I want to know."

Nobuta skillfully hid the pity he felt for his favorite patient, the boy he thought of as a grandchild. "Most sexual abusers were themselves abused. No one is sure why, but very often, victims learn to rationalize sexual behavior toward a child, and their repressed rage about what happened to them is vented toward someone younger, someone as innocent as they were, often a relative. Takumi-kun, would you like to discuss something else?"

He was alarmed, the boy had gone ghost-white, but Takumi shook his head stubbornly. "Who...who hurt Niisan, then?"

"I don't know, son, it's only a theory. Perhaps it was a teacher. Your father told me he never saw or heard of any abuse within your family, so it may not have been a relative. But it's usually someone the victim knows. Takumi-kun, if your brother was in fact molested, that doesn't excuse what he did to you."

"I feel bad for him..."

"It's okay to love your brother, and to hate him, and to do both. Feelings are never wrong, only actions."

"Did Niisan both love and hate me?"

"Maybe. He may well have loved you as his little brother and yet envied your innocence."

"So he made me soiled."

"He hurt you. You feel dirty, but you are not. You are pleasant and lovable and in no way deserved what Naoto did."

"I can't stop thinking..."

"What?"

"That no one will ever love me. That they can tell."

"You may give off a vibe of anxiety, Takumi-kun, but I promise, the abuse you endured is not visible on you."

The boy smiled. "Sensei said that."

"Your teacher visited me. Takumi-kun?"

The teenager had gone pale again. "Why? What did he say?"

"He did not tell me anything I didn't know," Nobuta reassured. "He wanted to know how Naoto died, and we talked about your crush on him being a sign of healing."

Takumi started breathing again. "I do like him. But he doesn't like me. He didn't do anything or anything."

_Defensive. He really does care for Watanabe-san._

"Watanabe-san has become fond of you. He wants to help you all he can."

"He's wonderful." Takumi smiled wistfully. "He's so patient no matter how bad my work is, and he's so kind and friendly to me."

"And you feel safe enough to let him hold you."

"H-He told you? Nothing happened, I swear!"

"I didn't say anything had, son, it's all right."

"Please don't tell my dad, he won't understand, really, Sensei hasn't ever hurt me, I don't want to lose him..."

"Time out, breathe."

Obediently, the 15-year-old stopped talking and focused on inhaling and exhaling, one breath in, two out. After about 45 seconds, Nobuta judged him calm enough to go on.

"Time in. Takumi-kun, I don't mean to suggest Watanabe has hurt you and I won't tell your father. If you feel comfortable being held, if your teacher is willing to do it, and most importantly, as long as there is no inappropriate touching, then maybe it's a good thing for you."

Takumi visibly relaxed. "It makes me feel better."

"He is a safe person, like your father."

_Not like my father. Not at all, except that - _

"I love him." Takumi's eyes widened, he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

Nobuta looked at him seriously. "Takumi-kun, that is a serious thing to say."

"Don't tell my father, please."

"I won't. Takumi-kun, I won't treat you like a small child and tell you you can't possibly know what love is. But consider. Crushes can feel very intense, and I hope that's all this is, because there is nothing this love can lead to but your first broken heart."

"Not the first." In truth, until recently, his heart had always felt shattered, as long as he could remember.

"Oh, Takumi-kun. Is it really love? Do you feel certain?"

The boy wiped his eyes and cheeks.

The psychiatrist went on. "Son, this is very important, so listen to me. However much you feel for Watanabe-san, you must not try to act on these feelings. I believe Watanabe is a good man and cares about you, but if you behave flirtatiously toward him, he may not be able to resist you."

"Why?"

Nobuta left that question alone; it was not appropriate to tell his naive patient how beautiful he was. "If anything were to happen between you, and such a thing is found out, what do you think your father would do? Prison would be the most merciful thing that would happen to your teacher."

Takumi sniffled, choked back a sob. He didn't want to reveal anything...and he more than that did not want anything to happen to the man he loved. Right now, he wanted to sink into the floor and disappear into the earth, where he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. Nobuta saw the boy shrinking into himself where he sat.

"Takumi-kun, breathe."

"I...can't..." The panic was taking over.

"Try. One in, two out."

"I'm...sorry..."

Nobuta grabbed his phone and quickly dialed. "Hayama-san, it's me, I need your permission to give Takumi a sedative. He'll be fine. Yes, as soon as you can, but don't worry."

Takumi tried to stand, and fell to his knees. The doctor hurried to him, pushed the boy's sleeve up and gently stuck him with a syringe he kept in the desk. Still in the grip of panic, the teenager's eyes were darting around wildly, as though looking for potential dangers. Nobuta carefully eased him down onto the carpet.

"You'll start to fall asleep, don't fight it."

_"Don't fight me, Takumi."_

"Niisan," the boy heaved, weakly trying to fight.

Nobuta mentally cursed himself. "No, Takumi-kun, you're safe, I promise. Your father is on his way."

"I hurt...everyone..." Takumi's eyes closed and he went still, save for calm breathing.

It was a good thing the doctor had no patients for the next hour. Nobuta carefully picked the boy up and settled him onto the couch that was against the left wall, arranging a pillow under his head. The man watched the boy sadly for a short time, then returned to his desk to make his notes about the visit. He put his pen down when hurried footsteps reached the door.

"Takumi?" Hayama went straight to his son, touching his forehead before looking at the doctor. "What happened?"

"It was much the same as the last time. His panic attack was too much for him to handle. He'll wake up in about an hour and be just fine."

"What prompted it?"

"You know I cannot answer without his permission."

Hayama frowned, but nodded. "Thank you, Sensei."

The lawyer lifted his light son into his arms and steadily brought him out to the car, buckling him into the back seat. Takumi moaned something as Hayama began to drive. He couldn't make it out, though it could have been "Sensei."

_daimaodaimao_

Youko answered the ringing doorbell, and looked surprised. "Watanabe-sensei. I'm sorry, I thought my husband called you."

"I know the lesson was cancelled, Youko-san. I just wanted to drop this off for Takumi-kun, and tell you that I'll be ready to resume whenever he is." The slightly nervous man was holding a small bonsai tree in a ceramic pot.

The woman smiled. "He's awake, why don't you go up and give it to him yourself?"

"Oh, I-I couldn't intrude..."

"Nonsense, he's been alone all day with my husband at work, and...well, I'm afraid Takumi and I aren't particularly close." She covered her sadness, although not well. "Please, come in. Takumi is very fond of you, and he won't call any of his friends. Maybe you could cheer him up."

Daisuke reluctantly entered. "He must still be drowsy. Hayama-san told me he was sedated yesterday."

"That drug always affects him this way. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Go on up, then. Second door on the right."

Hesitantly, the tutor climbed the stairs. _If you knew, you wouldn't let me be alone with him._ At least Takumi would be in no condition to pounce on him. Daisuke knocked on the door with the boy's name painted on it in hiragana.

"Come in. Mother, really, I'm - Sensei?" With obvious effort, Takumi sat up on the bed.

"Hi, Takumi-kun. I won't stay, I just wanted to leave this for you." Daisuke set the plant on the desk. "How are you feeling?"

Strangely, the teenager was smiling faintly as tears began to spill down his cheeks. "Thank you. I love bonsai. They're sad, though. They have to be cut to remain what they are."

"Is that why you're crying?" the man asked gently.

"I'm...not."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

The boy was trying very hard not to sob. "Close the door, please."

"Of course, I'll leave you alone - "

"No. Stay, please."

It was a bad idea, but he had a hard time denying Takumi anything. "Okay." He sat down on the desk chair and gave the boy an affectionate smile, but Takumi's chin quivered more than ever. "Takumi-kun, you can talk to me, we have confidentiality too. What happened yesterday?"

"I h-hurt everyone."

"No. No, you don't. You haven't hurt me."

"B-But I could. If you ever gave me what I want and people found out, you would get hurt and it would be my fault."

Daisuke's heart ached for both of them. "Maybe we're just not meant to be, then," he said lightly, smile faltering when the teenager buried his face in his hands. "Takumi, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

Nothing, only soft crying.

_Fuck it._ "Takumi, do you think your mother will come in here?"

"N-Not while you're here. Why?"

Daisuke sat down on the bed and slowly put his arms around the boy, giving him time to pull away. Takumi did no such thing, instead hugging his tutor tightly and pressing a wet face into the muscled chest. Daisuke ran his hands chastely over the boy to comfort him, and the kid's breathing was regular, relieved. He could almost feel his own strength flowing into Takumi, who after a while stopped weeping and moved his face to the warm neck above him.

"Talk to me. What's gotten this into your head, kid?"

"Nobuta-sensei...he told me not to flirt with you, because if you accept it and anyone finds out..."

"I'd be in trouble. Well, he's not wrong."

"I d-don't want to hurt you."

"Ssh, you're not. It seems more like _I'm_ troubling _you_."

"I just love you."

_Just._ "Believe me, Takumi, if you weren't off-limits to me, I'd go for you in a second."

"You don't love me, then?"

Daisuke couldn't force out the lie he needed. He needed to say no, to nudge Takumi toward someone his own age, to stop this more-than-crush before it got worse. _I don't want to damn us both, but I can't stand the thought of anyone but me touching you._

Takumi looked up, leaving their faces inches apart. "Do you?" he whispered, and Daisuke had never before seen pain look so seductive.

His thoughts full of guilt and a fear of harming the elder, Takumi, for the moment, did not dare move. Logical part of his brain screaming and ignored, Daisuke leaned forward and sweetly caught the petal lips with his own. Takumi made a contented sound, breathed out in relief into the mouth that opened his, the tongue that chased away the sobs he'd held back. One arm held him around his waist, and the other hand smoothed over his mussed hair.

Daisuke loved him, Takumi no longer doubted it. Reminded of the risks involved, faced with a damaged teenager no sane person would want, not even scared off by his leaking and swollen eyes, Daisuke was holding him protectively, going as slowly as Takumi needed while still giving him all he wanted, at least for now. He was all gentleness to one who had been hurt by force. Love seemed to spill out from the man's fingertips and fill Takumi's weakened frame with warmth.

So weakened, Takumi soon tired and slumped against the body that cradled him. Fingers carded through his hair, a hand caressed his cheek and dried the wetness left there.

"Baby."

The sighed word was in English, but as well as knowing the literal translation, Takumi recognized the endearment, something a person called his lover. The two syllables made a fire in Takumi's stomach utterly unlike his usual nausea.

"Sensei."

"You can call me Dai-chan when we're alone."

"Dai-chan." He liked the sound of it. "Would you say it?"

"I love you. No matter what happens to me, always remember that, okay?"

The warmth turned to sudden cold. "Nothing will. We just have to keep it a secret, right?"

Daisuke traced Takumi's lips with his thumb. "Until you're eighteen at least. Your dad will still want to kill me."

"We could run away together."

"We could," Daisuke laughed.

"Can we do it now instead?"

"Tsk, tsk. You have school to finish, and I have in-laws to win over."

"Do you think your family will like me?"

"Who wouldn't? My sister will yell at me, though, for corrupting a minor."

"You're not. You're fixing me."

That worried Daisuke. "One touch can't fix another, or change it. If you're only with me to forget Naoto - "

"I love you." Takumi smiled at him. "With you? I'm with you? We're together?"

"We can be...but no one can know, not even your doctor."

Takumi shivered. "Especially not him. He told me nothing could happen with you."

"He warned me too. Takumi." Daisuke cupped the beautiful face. "Are you sure you're okay enough for this? It's what you really want? Not need, but want?"

"Both. Everything. Yes, I love you, I want to be with you forever." Takumi leaned in to claim another kiss. "I've never wanted anyone but I want you."

"Baby, I know it's embarrassing, but you have to be open with me about what you want. I never want to inadvertently do something you don't want. You have to tell me if I hurt you in any way. I promose, no matter what we're doing, I'll stop."

Takumi looked mischievous suddenly. "You'll have to teach me everything, _Sensei_."

"Brat." The tutor rubbed his nose against Takumi's. "Don't be naughty."

"Or what, you'll spank me?"

Daisuke's breath hitched as the boy gave him a coy look. _Remember, he was sexualized at a young age. Tread carefully._

"I could never hurt you."

"...can you touch me?"

Watching Takumi's large eyes for signs of fear, Daisuke slipped a hand under the T-shirt to touch his stomach. Takumi sighed as another joined it, and they stroked his sides in a soothing manner. Takumi brushed his lips over Daisuke's pulse in his neck, and the massaging fingers moved to his back, up to the shoulders. Daisuke, forcing back his desire, made sure to move slowly as he pulled Takumi to him.

He kissed down the soft jawline to the perfectly pale throat. "Baby," he whispered, and tried to shift his kneeling body so Takumi would not feel his erection. But Takumi moved with him, pressing their crotches together.

The boy was soft, no sign of hardness. It made Daisuke want to hold and hide him from the world forever. But Takumi, though flaccid, was warm and breathing heavily; he wanted more than cuddling right now. Daisuke wanted to do everything, to strip him, to take him, but more than anything he wanted to be cautious with his lover.

_Lover. Mine, he's really mine. I'm insane, but I'm so fucking happy._ Not wanting to alarm Takumi, Daisuke quickly brushed away a tear and continued to explore. Experimentally, he ran his thumb over the nipples, and Takumi jerked as though shocked.

"You okay, baby?"

"I think...it felt good." Takumi was confused, but also hopeful.

"Good. It's supposed to."

"Can you do it again?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. Daisuke firmly teased the little nubs, which didn't stiffen, but he enjoyed the soft feel of them, and Takumi closed his eyes and made quiet sounds of contentment. Daisuke felt quite happy to do this forever, but after a hazy few moments, he felt Takumi reach between his legs.

"Baby..."

"Let me. Please?"

"We'd have trouble explaining the mess, unless you want to say it's yours."

"Can I use my mouth?"

"I don't know, baby..."

"I'll stop if I get scared."

The strength in Takumi's voice was new, and it was enough. Daisuke pushed his pants down a little, and Takumi sank down, almost flattening himself on the mattress, and with a little apprehension he pursed his lips around the leaking tip. Daisuke's jaw dropped as he was taken into the wet heat and the gentle sucking began. The kid had no experience of doing this, at least not willingly, but it was heaven. Daisuke, careful not to thrust, caressed the boy's cheeks and hair. and marveled that Takumi was able to handle so much so quickly.

_He's so strong. I could never have lived through what he has. Does he like this? He seems to. I want to do it to him. I want to take off his clothes, I want to lick him all over, I want to fill him..._

The fantasies moved him along quickly, and he tried to warn Takumi. But he spurted hard before a word could be said, and miraculously, the boy drank it all easily as though he liked the taste, even sucking out the bit that remained unspilled. Daisuke recovered quickly and pulled Takumi up, examining him for signs of trauma. Takumi licked his sticky lips and smiled, surprised even by himself.

"Are you okay? You look a bit dazed."

"Just...amazed. It was nothing like it was with Niisan."

Daisuke stroked his cheek. "I'm glad."

"It was okay?"

"Better than everything except touching you."

"But...I still can't. I'm not..."

"It will come. Give yourself time." Daisuke lifted his hand and kissed it reverently. "Give _me_ time, and I'll see if I can wake up that part of you."

"With a kiss? Like a prince in a faerie tale?" Takumi laughed, a light and lovely sound. "Might take more than that, Dai-chan."

Daisuke looked at him with adoration. For the first time that he'd seen, the boy did not look haunted.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous reviewer says she requires this, so here it is! Warning - angst ahead, badness, if you're familiar with me you'll be completely unsurprised. I basically write the same story over and over again._

_Uh, this is going to sound weird, but there are spoilers here for the most recent __**Hobbit**__ movie. You'll see. My Tolkien fan-ness permeates a lot of things. Also, spoilers for __**A Tale of Two Cities**__._

_Don't own, not responsible for anyone's therapy..._

_Thank you, all of you who are reading. We've got to promote the hell out of this fandom, like right now._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 7**

It was as though a dark cloud had stopped hovering over the Hayama household. Takumi's change in mood affected everyone. The boy had started speaking kindly to his mother without any prompting, and not only did he accept his father's hugs, he occasionally initiated them. Takumi had a steadily-growing glow of contentment around him that his parents had never before seen. He spoke a few times on the phone to his old friends, he was seen to smile, and both his tutor and his psychiatrist had only positive things to report.

Tetsuya credited Daisuke for the miraculous change, and said so to his wife. Ever since they had begun working together, the teenager's listlessness had started to lift. His grades which had been slowly falling in school now shot up, his jumpy manner had improved, and more than anything, Takumi seemed _happy_.

"I don't know how you did it," Tetsuya said sincerely to Daisuke before a lesson, "but _thank you_. You've somehow returned my son's soul to him."

"I'm no shaman," the tutor laughed modestly. "I think removing the stress of conventional schooling made Takumi-kun more confident in his studies, and perhaps as a friend I've been a source of affection for him."

"And his crush," Tetsuya said with a smile. "Liking you has shown Takumi he has hope for romance in the future. I think before, he thought he'd never have that. Thank you for indulging him."

_I'm doing far more than that._ "I've become very fond of him."

"Do you think I should try setting him up with the daughter or son of a colleague?" the lawyer half-joked.

_Mine!_ "I don't think so. Takumi-kun is getting stronger, but he's still very fragile. Think of it like the new skin growing over a bad burn. I think we should wait for him to seek out that sort of thing himself."

"I wish you were age-appropriate for my son, Watanabe-san. I think you'd be perfect for him."

Daisuke forced a laugh. "And were he not a sort of patient of mine."

"I must confess something, Watanabe-san. I was nervous about leaving Takumi alone with you at first."

Daisuke understood, with a knot in his stomach. "That's perfectable reasonable of you, Hayama-san. Please, don't worry about it."

"It's just that men have always looked at him. Takumi either doesn't notice or is disturbed by it. In both situations, I worry for him."

"As Takumi becomes more confident, he will project more strength. He won't seem like easy prey anymore."

Tetsuya smiled. "You've been a miracle, Watanabe-san. I can't repay all that you'e done, but if there's ever any way I can try, do let me know."

The knot tightened, and it was a terrible guilt. "Getting to work with Takumi-kun is enough."

"I'll let you get on with your lesson, then."

Takumi rose as he entered the office, and when he rose from his bow, he was smiling radiantly. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei."

Daisuke closed the door, and rushed to feel the boy in his arms. He kissed Takumi's lips, then all over his face, from the chin to the closed eyes. His hands knew the feel of Takumi all over now, but every time they embraced he tried to memorize the boy anew. The tutor sighed contentedly as his fingers swept the porcelain cheeks, the satin hair.

"I hate weekends," he murmured. "I missed you."

"Did you think about me a lot?" Takumi teased.

"Occasionally. Just every waking and asleep moment, that's all."

"Me too."

"Did you try what Nobuta suggested?"

Takumi squirmed. The doctor's most recent suggestion was that Takumi move on from erotic drawings to looking at porn on the internet, both gay and straight. The psychiatrist had wisely not mentioned this to Tetsuya, who clearly still thought of his son as a child.

"Uh-huh."

"Anything?"

"I just felt uncomfortable. And in one..."

"What?"

"The guy was a little...forceful."

"Oh, baby." Daisuke framed his face in warm hands. "I should have warned you that a lot of porn's like that. Did you have a flashback?"

"Yeah. Niisan wasn't really violent, except when he held me down. That was one of the reasons I left school." Takumi burrowed a little into a protective hug. "We were learning wrestling moves in PE, and when I got pinned I started screaming." _Even worse, it was Hatake and I could feel his..._

"It's okay. You're with me now."

"I love you."

"I love you too, kid. Come on, let's get some work done."

Takumi had breezed through freshman algebra, and though he didn't like the shift to calculus, he was doing well because Daisuke explained it clearly and patiently. In world history, they were studying the French Revolution, and Daisuke had assigned the boy a translation of _A Tale of Two Cities_. Like most things Daisuke recommended, Takumi liked it.

"Tell me some of the over-arching themes of the story."

"Hmm...sacrifice."

"Good, elaborate."

"Sydney Carton gives up his life for Darnay, because he loves Lucie. Lucie's maid loses her hearing fighting to delay Madame Defarge. The aristocrats guillotined were a sort of sacrifice for the supposed good of France."

Daisuke grinned. "Brilliant. Any other themes?"

"Duality. The book starts by comparing opposites, and the story takes place back and forth between the cities of London and Paris. In London there's peace, in Paris turmoil."

Daisuke was clearly pleased. "'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.'"

"That line reminds me of when we started working together," Takumi said solemnly. "Wanting you and happy to be with you, but thinking you'd never like me."

"A guy would have to be nuts not to."

_Hatake says stuff like that._ Takumi shivered.

"Are you cold, baby?"

"Not really." Susceptible to cold though he was, it was nearly summer. "I was just thinking of how sad the story is."

"Did you finish 'Frankenstein' yet?"

"Yeah. It was sad too."

"I'll try to assign you something happier." Daisuke briefly stroked the boy's cheek.

"You said you'd teach me more poetry."

"I don't know any happy ones, I don't think."

"Is all poetry sad?"

"A lot of it. Let me see. There was a funny anonymous one my roommate in New York taught me. Let's see...'There was a young man who said God must find it unusually odd, when he sees that the tree continues to be when there's no one about in the quad. Presently, the young man receives a letter. "Dear Sir, it is you who are odd. I am always about in the quad. And that's why the tree continues to be, as observed by, yours faithfully, God."'" Daisuke explained the witty story in Japanese.

Takumi laughed. "I like it. It's like that zen idea about a tree falling with no one around to hear it."

"Exactly."

"Will you write it down for me?"

"Sure. Go over your assigned science reading while I do."

Daisuke wrote out the poem and a rough translation of it. Takumi wasn't fond of science, but he answered questions about mitosis and meiosis with little trouble, and admitted he found DNA interesting.

"Adenine pairs with...thymine. Guanine pairs with...cytosine?"

"Very good. What do you remember about the functions of DNA?"

"Replication, regulation..."

They discussed the subject for a little while, and Takumi seemed to be thriving in one-on-one instruction. He'd always been shy in his school classes about raising his hand, but his level of comfort with Daisuke made it easy for him to recall and talk about what he'd learned. It also didn't hurt that the threat of Hatake no longer loomed over him. The only thing distracting him now was Daisuke's close proximity.

The tutor laughed to find the boy in his lap. "Baby..."

"What? Aren't we done?"

"I still have to assign homework."

"Wouldn't you rather kiss me?"

The teenager pressed his lips to the elder's. Hopelessly in love and content to see Takumi happy, Daisuke let himself enjoy a long and deep kiss. With a control born of age, the tutor kept himself soft, because he didn't want to have to leave the boy to take care of himself, and they couldn't risk going too far here, even with the door closed.

"What did I do in a past life to get you?" he murmured against the soft mouth.

"Something awful, probably."

"We need to work on your self-esteem, baby."

"Nobuta-sensei says that's hard. But maybe if you keep giving me attention..." Takumi teased.

"Nothing will stop me." _Except being arrested or killed._ "Are you trying to make me forget about homework?"

"Maybe." Takumi, with effort, pulled his face away from Daisuke's neck. "What do you want me to do?"

Daisuke passed over a half-sheet of paper, which Takumi read over. A short essay analyzing any character from _A Tale of Two Cities_. Read chapter seven of his English textbook and do a sample paragraph using five new vocabulary words. Problems 15 to 25 on page 297 of the math book. It was the final item on the list that startled Takumi.

"You're assigning me an outing with a friend?"

"Yes. And I don't count," Daisuke chuckled. "No time limit, just in the next week, spend a little time with one of your school friends. It's not healthy for you to only spend time with me. You need people your own age."

"What should I do?"

"Anything. You used to like that arcade, right? Or see a movie. Anything you want."

"...okay. I wish I could go on a date with _you_, though."

Daisuke gently traced the boy's pout. "Tell you what. I'll take you to that carnival that's coming up."

"Really?"

"But we can't openly call it a date, for obvious reasons. You know your dad told me he wishes I were younger, so I'd be age-appropriate for you?"

Takumi smiled wistfully. "Do you think when I'm older he'll be okay with us?"

"You'd know better than me."

The boy's shoulders slumped a little. "He's so used to me as a victim, I don't know if he would ever be okay with me dating someone so much older."

"I managed to keep him from setting you up with anyone."

"Blech. I'm only interested in you."

"Same here, baby." Daisuke ran his fingers through Takumi's hair, almost in a massaging motion. "Maybe in a few years I won't feel like such a pervert."

"You're not! Don't say that."

"A man in a mid-life crisis, then," the tutor laughed.

"Twenty-four isn't old. Dai-chan? What if I can never...you know?"

The sad little voice hurt his heart. "You will, but if you can't, I'll just use other ways to make you feel good."

"Do you want to...do everything?"

"Not unless and until you feel ready. I'm happy just to get to touch you."

"Niisan said it's what all guys want."

"Your brother was wrong about _a lot_ of things. I wouldn't be able to enjoy sex with you unless you were enjoying it too."

Takumi put his arms around Daisuke and squeezed him. "Thank you." _For everything. Just for being you._

_daimaodaimao_

Except with Daisuke, Takumi was not what anyone would call a physical person. But as the credits rolled and Michiya softly sobbed next to him in the dark theater, Takumi awkwardly patted his shoulder. Michiya was possibly Japan's biggest J.R.R. Tolkien fan, and he had warned all his friends that he'd be a wreck when the last _Hobbit_ movie was over, and he was making good on that promise. The room was almost empty by the time the boy calmed down and wiped his face with a ready tissue.

"It's over. I have nothing left to look forward to!"

"What about the DVDs? And deleted scenes?"

"Well...yeah. Thanks, Takumi. I'm so glad I came with you instead of Hiro. He's not a fan, so he can't understand."

Takumi smiled. "So I take it you liked it?"

"It was perfect! They kept in my favorite line, Thorin's last words to Bilbo, and Tauriel was so sad but beautiful, and I gotta admit, Legolas and his dad are both hot."

Takumi's jaw dropped. "You mean, you're..."

"I like both. What about you?"

"Um...I don't know."

Michiya nearly patted Takumi's arm, but held himself back. "You'll figure it out once your phobia's under control. You'll tell me, right?"

Takumi nodded convincingly.

"And don't worry. You're cute, but I won't jump on you," Michiya said, and the other boy laughed. "And Hiro's uber-straight and not cute, I have no idea why Erika bothers dating him. He's such a cheapskate, he never buys her anything."

"Well, he's saving up for that Porsche he wants."

"Gods help us all when he gets a license. He can't even walk in a straight line. And I don't trust anyone who doesn't like Tolkien." A sniffle. "Poor Tauriel..."

"Are you gonna be okay if I go wash my hands?" They were slightly sticky from the blue raspberry slushee.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you."

Michiya stood outside the bathroom while Takumi went in. Most of the viewers had finished while the boys were watching the credits, so it was empty save for one closed stall door. It opened just as Takumi finished drying his hands, and after a frozen second, Takumi ran for the door. Hatake grabbed him back and stood against the exit with the struggling boy in his grip.

"Let go," Takumi gasped, only managing a weak voice.

"Why do you fight? You know I'm too strong."

"Please..."

"I've told you, I won't hurt you. But it's not my fault if you get hurt from fighting me."

Hatake transferred the grip of Takumi's wrists to one hand behind the smaller boy's back and unceremoniously shoved his free hand into Takumi's pants. As usual, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered softly. Hatake always started out gentle, then got rougher out of frustration.

"Please..."

"I told you, you need to relax."

But Takumi trembled and began to cry. The hand was large like Naoto's had been, the smile turning to an annoyed frown the same.

"Please, it _hurts_ \- "

"What's wrong with you, why can't you get hard? Are you defective or something?"

_Yes._ "I just can't, please - "

"I know a way to make you. You look scared, you know what it is, don't you? I'll let you choose. Either I finger-fuck you or you suck me off. Which'll it be?"

Daisuke's image filled Takumi's mind, the love he felt and had been given. With it came strength in a sudden burst, and when he found he couldn't break the grip on him, he instinctively began to scream.

Cursing, Hatake pulled him further into the bathroom and tried to cover his mouth. "Shut up!"

Takumi bit the fingers over his lips, not hard, but enough that he was released. He fell to the tiled floor as Michiya burst in.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

"Fuck off, Sato, this is none of your business."

"Takumi, are you okay?"

The voices sounded fuzzy, the room was spinning. Takumi huddled against the wall and thought of Daisuke to try to slow his breathing. He vaguely knew when Hatake beat a hasty retreat, when Michiya made the mistake of touching his shoulder. It took Takumi a few seconds to realize the screams he heard were his own. An usher came in, said something about the police, and Takumi shook his head. Michiya apologized for something, then used his phone...

Time seemed to pass, and yet not. Suddenly his father was there, backing off when an attempted hug caused anguished wailing. A pill was put to his lips and he swallowed it without thought, by now used to adults medicating him. Voices followed, Tetsuya talking to Michiya. Then...

"Takumi, can you hear me? I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

Home, he wanted to go home, even though there were many bad memories there. Moving as though under water, the boy nodded. He was gently hoisted up into familiar arms, and dangled from them limply as he was carried out to the car.

"Don't worry, son, I'll take care of everything."

"Don't do...anything...make him mad..."

"Don't worry about it right now. How do you feel?"

Dissociation, Takumi knew the word for this far-away feeling, but couldn't get it out. He leaned his head against the window and dozed until he was being carried again, his shoes being removed, being settled on his bed. Tetsuya sat beside him as Youko hovered worriedly in the doorway, and a hand slowly stroked his hair.

"How long has this been going on, Takumi? Sato-kun gave me the impression this was not the first time."

"I'm...okay. Really."

"Takumi, how many - " The boy's body started to shake again. "Okay, we won't talk about it yet. Can I get you anything?"

_I want Dai-chan, I want Dai-chan. I can't tell anyone._

"Takumi?"

"It's so sad..."

"What is, son?" Tetsuya asked gently.

"Kili and Tauriel. They couldn't be together."

"What is he talking about?" Youko spoke up.

"I think they're characters from hte movie he saw."

"The Elf king was right..."

"Takumi?"

"It hurt because...it was real."

After a few minutes of sniffling, the boy fell into a restless sleep. Youko came closer and hesitantly sat on the desk chair.

"Dear..."

"I know. I'm not sure what to do either. Except I should probably cancel tomorrow's lesson."

"Is that a good idea?" she asked. "Watanabe-san has brought him out of depressions we couldn't before. He's happiest with him."

"Hmm. I'm beginning to wonder if this crush really is a good thing. It has no chance for fulfilment, that's got to be discouraging for Takumi."

"Better this than fearing Watanabe-san _did_ feel something back, though, right?"

"Yeah." Tetsuya nodded. "He's a good man, he doesn't look at Takumi the way other men do. It's unlucky for Takumi that he's as beautiful as you."

The woman's faint smile was pained. "Will you ever forgive me?"

He didn't answer right away. "Takumi asked me if I still love you. I told him I do, and I was being honest. As for forgiveness...I just don't understand why you initially blamed Takumi for what Naoto did."

She nodded, ignoring the tear that fell to the carpet. "There's no excuse. I just...he was my first baby, my fragile child I feared losing. It's crazy, but I think I was scared that if I turned against him, God would take him from me."

"Why didn't you tell me that, Youko?"

"Because...it's no excuse. I want you and Takumi to forgive me, but I know I don't deserve it. I didn't give Takumi the attention he should've gotten, and I let him be raped. I couldn't admit my first baby was a monster."

"He was sick. He realized what he did before he died, at least."

"But you still hate him," Youko said softly.

"I love and hate him. He was my son, and he was a stranger who hurt my youngest child in the worst way possible. I try to keep those separate, so the love continues to exist." Tetsuya sighed. "Naoto is gone. My priority now is Takumi. I'm going to have Sato-kun make a witness statement, and that will be enough to get a restraining order. It's all I can think to do except for killing that damn boy. Apparently he's been after Takumi for a while now."

"And he hasn't told Nobuta-sensei, because he would've told us. He's been keeping it inside...my poor baby. I wonder how far this will set him back in his therapy."

"Perhaps Watanabe can help. Takumi's comfortable with him, he might confide in him, and then Watanabe can give me the details. I have a phone call to make."

"Go, then. I'll sit with him for a while."

Youko watched her son sleep as she had when he was tiny and she had marveled at his perfection. She could never figure out why she had been distant with him, except perhaps that he'd always carried a sadness she was afraid of touching. Naoto had been open, easy to read, her frail-yet-strong firstborn who was talkative and normal. Takumi had ever been harder to decode, a confusing mix of angelic beauty and cool silence.

_I have always loved you, even when I was stupid enough to think you seduced your brother. Somehow, if it takes me till my dying breath, I will make you believe that._

_daimaodaimao_

Daisuke's fist throbbed, but he didn't yet care about how he'd explain the hole in the wall to his landlord. He wanted to sit down and let his tears run their course, and he wanted to find this Hatake Junichi and break every bone in his body.

_Why? No one deserves to be hurt like this, but why Takumi? God, if you exist, give me a fucking answer!_

Perhaps most of all, Daisuke wanted to speed over to the Hayama residence and hold his boyfriend and promise him that everything would be all right. He understood, though, that Takumi needed to rest. At least their session tomorrow was still on.

_I can't even defend my boyfriend publicly, because no one can know about us. I can't kill Hatake without looking suspicious...and if I go to jail, Takumi would be alone. I won't leave you, baby. I'll protect you in every way I can._

Without thinking, Daisuke took out his phone and dialed. "Tomo, I need to vent."

"I, your emotional punching bag, am at your service. Just let me finish jerking Kei off before he has to leave."

"Hi, Dai-chan," a voice in the background half-moaned.

"Uh, hey. Tomo, why did you answer the phone when..."

"I had a free hand, it's not that big."

"You sing a different tune when it's inside you," Keisuke said. "If I had time before my shift, you know what I'd do to you?"

"Oh, I can guess. Just don't spurt so much next time, okay? My abdomen was literally swollen."

"Uh, guys, do you want some privacy?"

"Nope, done," Tomo said cheerfully over loud moaning. "Love you too, Kei, have a good day. Okay, Dai-chan, what's up?"

"I just talked to Hayama-san."

"Shit, did he find out?"

"No. Takumi was sexually assaulted today in a theater bathroom. Apparently the kid's been bothering him for a while."

The med student understood. "And he never told you."

"I can't be mad at him, I love him and he's been hurt so much - "

"But you're mad."

"I'm furious! He dealt with this alone, probably to protect me and his parents, and this asshole, God, what if he'd been raped again? And I can't even show how mad I am because I'm supposed to just be his teacher."

"Teachers and friends have a right to be protective too. Is the boy all right?"

"Dissociative, Hayama-san said. Dazed, traumatized. God, and he was only there because I assigned him an outing with a friend."

"Don't be stupid. No one could have predicted something this random."

"It's not fucking fair. He's sweet and beautiful and people keep hurting him."

"Have you considered putting a paper bag over his head?"

"Yes, and putting him in a tower like Rapunzel, and handcuffing him to me. But I can't even be open about what we are."

"You knew it would be like that, Dai-chan."

"I know. It's just, he's mine and I want everyone to know it. Or at least I want to be able to protect him. I want to do _something_."

"You told me yourself the boy's getting better. You a_re_ doing something. You're loving him and teaching him to love."

"But - "

"So he's taken a step or two back. He's still far ahead of where he was, right?"

"...yes."

"Baby steps."

"For my baby," Daisuke murmured, his anger fading, for now.

"Embracing your pedo-ness, are you?"

"Shut up, Tomo."

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter time! Sorry, I did mean to get it to you earlier, but anyway, let's start the weekend with some DaiTakumi. Sexual situations ahead, hurt/comfort blah._

_As always, I so appreciate all of you who are reading and commenting. Thank you._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 8**

Tetsuya was in the office with the teacher and student for the first several minutes the next day, with both of them worried he wouldn't leave. The man watched Takumi carefully as calculus problems were gone over, seeming to be making sure the boy was up to being taught. Takumi had seemed happy to see Daisuke, that was encouraging. Finally, the lawyer excused himself to do some trial prep, and as soon as he was gone, Takumi threw himself into the waiting and open arms.

"It's all right, baby. You're safe, I've got you. I love you so much. Is it all right that I'm touching?"

"Never stop."

Takumi was more assertive than usual in their kiss, pushing his tongue to move against Daisuke's. The elder kissed him passionately, explored his mouth while holding him protectively. When the younger finally stopped to breathe, Daisuke gently pushed up Takumi's long sleeves, having a guess why he was wearing them on a warm day. Sure enough, there were hand-shaped bruises on the alabaster skin.

"I'm okay, really."

"Your dad told me what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, honey?"

Takumi didn't know. Dr. Nobuta had told Takumi his irrational feelings of guilt were normal.

"Takumi...why didn't you tell me you were being harassed?"

"I was afraid of what you might do."

"Fair enough. Why not your dad?"

"Same reason." _I hurt everyone._ "Are you mad at me?"

Daisuke stroked his face with both hands. "Of course not. I just hate that you were going through that alone. I know your dad's getting a restraining order, but I want you to promise me that if this fucker tries to touch you again, you will tell me. Promise?"

"I don't want you to get into trouble." Takumi cursed himself, the tears never stopped for long, and here they were again.

Daisuke pulled him close and soothingly stroked him all over, as though he could massage the kid's pain away. After a few minutes, he sat down and settled Takumi in his lap, head resting on his shoulder and slender fingers coming through the elder's dyed-brown hair.

"You want to talk about it?"

Takumi's voice seemed to come from far away. "He said I had to choose, either to suck him or let him put his fingers in me."

_God damn it._

"I screamed and Michiya came in. I don't know what I would have chosen. I was so scared and he put his hand...he was trying to make me...I couldn't and he was mad."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No. I was, but not after I took my medication and slept. I just feel a little fuzzy."

"Baby, I'm sorry. If I hadn't assigned you to - "

"Don't, Dai-chan. You couldn't have known. If I can't blame myself, neither can you."

The voice was noticeably stronger. Takumi seemed comfortable running one hand up and down Daisuke's arm, and Daisuke liked the feel of it. It touched him that the boy was protective of him too.

"Your dad was hoping you would tell me about Hatake so I could tell him."

"If I do, are you going to?"

"No. I told him I offered you confidentiality, I won't tell him anything without your permission. But will you tell _me_?"

Takumi shifted into his own chair, and as he sat there, he held, and looked at, Daisuke's hands with his own. The tutor correctly guessed that the sight of good, not-Naoto, not-Hatake hands was comforting for the boy.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did it start?"

"Junior high, my first year," Takumi said heavily. "He asked me out, over and over, all year. I tried to be as nice as I could when I said no, but by the end of the year, he started cornering me when I was alone, I don't know how he did it so often, but almost every time I went to the bathroom, he was there."

"What did he do, baby?"

"He always tried to kiss me, and he touched...everywhere. Then he started putting his hand inside my pants. Once...he turned me around, held me against the wall and thrust against me till he..."

Daisuke comfortingly caressed his face, but made no effort to wipe the tears. The boy clearly needed to cry.

"Once he told me he was going to...suck me, but someone came in before he could get my pants down. I know it sounds weird, but the worst of it was the way he would talk. Sometimes he told me he loved me, sometimes he'd be angry and say he couldn't wait to see how much I would bleed when he..."

Takumi shut his eyes and shuddered. Daisuke slowly stroked his arms through the sleeves, as though the gentle motion could rub the bruises away.

"He said he wanted to keep me tied to his bed. He said everyone felt the same, that he would keep everyone else away from me and I should be g-grateful, and it made me think of how men look at..."

Daisuke cradled the shaking hands reverently, kissed them in a nearly worshipful manner. "Listen to me. Almost none of those people would hurt you if given the chance. Assholes like Hatake are the exception, not the rule. I know just hearing this won't make the fear disappear, but please, remember it. Think of me. I want you like crazy, but I'll never force anything on you."

A distance replaced the sadness in Takumi's eyes. "Do you want me to do something now?"

_He's trying to avoid his feelings and please me._ "No," Daisuke said firmly, removing the hands that reached for his crotch. "No, not right now. I know you need distraction, but you're in no condition for anything sexual right now."

"But you said you want me."

"Most of all, I want you to be okay. Takumi, I'm not your brother. I am not going to put my sexual desires above your needs."

"I don't know what to do with you," the teenagr said softly. "I never know if I'm making you happy."

"You always are, every minute."

"I shouldn't want you to touch me?"

"It's normal for you to. I just..." Daisuke considered. "I can't let you hide from what you're feeling by being physical. And I can't let myself touch you intimately at times when it isn't healthy for you."

"It's confusing."

"It is," Daisuke said with a weary smile. "Baby, do you think your dad would let me take you somewhere? A movie, say?"

The boy brightened. "Yeah, he trusts you. What movie were you thinking of?"

"The new 'Hobbit.' We've both seen it, so if he asks questions about it, we can answer."

"I don't under-" Realization dawned on Takumi. "You want to do something else, and pretend we saw a movie."

"Exactly. Maybe if we have a date like a normal couple, it will help you settle into this relationship."

"What do you want to do?" the boy asked excitedly.

"I was thinking I'd take you to my place for dinner. Do you feel up to that?"

"Yes! I'd love to see where you live. Will it be just us?"

Daisuke had told him that Tomo and Kei were curious about him. "This time, yes. Maybe sometime in the future we'll do a double-date."

The boy nearly bounced with glee. "Can we do it tonight?"

"Whoa," Daisuke chuckled. "I have some stuff to plan. How about tomorrow?"

Takumi flew forward to hug him. "I never thought I'd ever get to go on a date. Thank you, Dai-chan."

"I would do anything for you," the man murmured into his ear. "Except let your grades fall. Time to get to work."

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi's return to cheerfulness after his lesson was enough to convince Tetsuya - the more time spent with Daisuke, the better. His only conditions were that Takumi call him both before and after the film and that he not be out too late. The lawyer knew he made the right decision that night at dinner, where Takumi ate without being prodded and spoke willingly about his schoolwork. Before Daisuke, the subject of school had been avoided.

_Now I know why_, Tetsuya thought as he sipped his tea. "Takumi, the restraining order is in effect. If Hatake comes within a hundred feet of you, you're to call me or the police at once. I've alerted the officers I know at the local precinct to be ready to intervene if need be."

The boy deflated a little. "Okay."

"Sato-kun told me Hatake has a knack for catching you when you're alone. From now on, if you have to use the restroom while out, either have a friend go with you or call and stay on the phone with me."

The boy squirmed uncomfortably; that sounded like a total lack of privacy to him. "I doubt he'll violate the order, he knows he'd go to jail."

"You never told anyone about him before. If he does get close to you again, can I trust you to tell me?"

"Yes," the boy said, immediately, quietly, without thought.

"Can I ask why you never told me before?"

"...don't know."

"Dear," Youko warned softly. Takumi no longer seemed interested in his food.

"Son, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you."

"...I know."

"Have you at least spoken to Watanabe about it?"

Takumi smiled slightly at the name and nodded.

_I refuse to be jealous of my child's tutor._ "Can you eat at least a little more, Takumi?"

"I don't think so."

Tetsuya retrieved a tall can from the fridge and wordlessly handed it to his son, who took it with a grimace. It was a rule that whenever Takumi couldn't finish a meal, he had to drink a vitamin-and-protein shake, and he didn't particularly like the fake chocolate taste of them. Being already underweight, Takumi's general lack of appetite was a worry for his parents and doctors.

"I got you some vanilla ones to try, too," Youko said. "You might like them better."

"I don't think it's possible for these to taste good."

"If we can work on your appetite, you eventually won't need them," Tetsuya said. "Anyone for ice cream?"

Despite his love of sweets, Takumi didn't want any, but he accepted a bowl because it made his parents happy to see him eat. He got through most of the vanilla dessert before the remainder melted. Looking at it, Takumi's stomach suddenly twisted. White, wet, sticky. Naoto grunting, spilling the white into his mouth. Takumi barely made it to the toilet before he was retching.

"Takumi?" Tetsuya was right behind him. "What happened?"

"I'm fine." Nothing would come up. The boy unsteadily got to his feet. "I'm fine, I can still go, right? Please?"

"Of course. I won't make you now, but you have to eat tomorrow at least twice before you leave. Son, what's wrong?"

Wanting to keep in his father's good graces, Takumi attempted the truth. "It melted...it looked like...a bad memory."

Judging by the pain in his expression, Tetsuya understood. "Can I hug you?"

Takumi allowed himself to be gently drawn forward and enfolded in thick, protective arms. Tetsuya rubbed his back and combed fingers through the fine black hair, holding Takumi like he wnated to hide him. Guilt joined the unwell feeling in the boy's stomach. _I'm lying to you._

Tetsuya touched his forehead. "You're not too warm, but if you let me take your temperature, I won't make you finish your shake."

"Deal," was the immediate answer.

It was 98.8, okay even by his father's standards, which tended to be over-careful, but the man seemed hesitant to leave him alone. Takumi tolerantly got ready for bed with his dad following him, and once laying on the sheets, he listened to Tetsuya talk about his latest case until he was asleep. Once the kid's breathing was deep and regular, Tetsuya kissed his forehead and returned to the kitchen.

Youko was there, scrubbing the bowl Takumi had left behind. She didn't need to ask what the trigger had been. Her white apron was dotted with tears.

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi was in a good mood the next day, even studying in the living room rather than his bedroom alone, laughing now and then at how intently his father was watching a golf tournament.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"You say that about everything."

_I told him that when he was six and cried whenever a girl tried to kiss him. At least I know why now, because of Naoto, but will he have relationships? Will he have more than a child's crush on a kind teacher? Why couldn't Watanabe be younger, a classmate instead? I can see myself trusting him with Takumi, as much as I could anyone. I would love it if Takumi stayed this age, if I could keep him with us always, but that wouldn't be fair to him._

The lawyer looked over and smiled at the boy who was pouting with thought at a history textbook. _When he was four, he liked to sneak his toy cars into my pockets when I wasn't looking, and he was so cute that I couldn't scold him. If I had just worked less, paid more attention, I could have stopped -_

"What are you studying?"

"French Revolution."

"Ah, 'Let them eat cake.'"

Takumi turned the pout on him. "Marie Antoinette never actually said that, you know. It was originally attributed to the previous king's mistress."

"Really?"

"She was actually a nice person. In her last letter before her execution, she said she forgave everyone who had wronged her."

"Sounds like Watanabe-san is doing a good job."

"He's wonderful. He makes everything fun."

"Even geometry?"

"We haven't done that yet. Dad? Will Sensei be my teacher next year too?"

Tetsuya turned down the TV. "I'd be happy to keep him on through your senior year, if you want. But I'll need to speak to Watanabe-san about that. He's young and may want to move on to something else when this school year is over."

Takumi hadn't thought of this. He quickly assured himself that _of course_ his boyfriend would choose to stay with him. But not being completely certain made him feel like a balloon losing its air.

"Takumi? If you're worried about this, just talk to Watanabe about it when you see him tonight. He's fond of you, I bet he won't be hard to convince."

_I could be with Dai-chan till I graduate...and I'll find a way to hold onto him till I'm twenty. Then I won't need Dad's permission...though I'd like it._

Watching Takumi faintly smile, Tetsuya wondered if the boy was daydreaming about his tutor. It was slightly awkward for Tetsuya, the idea that his very un-sexual son might have fantasies, though he supposed it was healthy for him. However impossible.

"What are you seeing tonight?"

"The new 'Hobbit.' D-Sensei hasn't seen it yet and he likes the book too."

"I look forward to it coming out on DVD." Tetsuya had been the one who introduced Takumi to Tolkien. However, the man greatly disliked seeing films with a big audience.

"It was so cool! The effects have actually improved, if you can believe that..."

The boy chattered excitedly to his pleased father about _The Battle of Five Armies_ until Youko called them for lunch. Takumi had no trouble getting down his mother's chicken-and-pea curry, and he and Tetsuya told Youko, for the hundredth time, that she needed to see all the recent Tolkien-based films. She, as always, demured with a laugh and insistence that they were too violent.

"There's handsome Elves in them, Youko."

"I'm happy with the men I have, thank you," she said, briefly touching her husband's hand.

_They _do_ still love each other_, Takumi thought as the couple smiled at one another. _Will me and Dai-chan be boring old married people some day? Does he want kids? I've never thought about if I do. I should ask him...but it's too soon, probably._

"You look far away, Takumi."

"Um, I was thinking about the end of the movie, but I won't spoil it for Dad."

"I've read the book, you know."

"Oh, they added a lot."

"I heard you mention someone named Tauriel."

Youko smiled and teased her son. "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, but I don't like girls." Takumi was almost as surprised as his parents when that came out. "Is that...okay?"

Youko smiled and grabbed her son's hand to squeeze it. Tetsuya looked at him with an expression Takumi couldn't decipher, but there was love in it.

"I just want you to be happy, son."

_I am...but I can't tell you why._

_daimaodaimao_

When Daisuke pulled up to the Hayama house around sunset, Takumi bounded out of the front door before he could turn the car off. The tutor laughed to see the boy almost float down the walkway, with Tetsuya watching, smiling but concerned, from the genkan. Takumi was glowing even more than usual as he slid into the passenger seat, and he looked incredible, wearing neatly-ironed jeans and a thin black sweater with sky-blue edges. Daisuke had dressed nicely too, a silk burgundy shirt over black trousers. At the sight of the attire and sexy smile, Takumi nearly drooled.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hey, baby. You look beautiful as usual."

He felt even shyer at that. "You too."

Daisuke drove a few blocks and pulled over. "Now that we're away from prying eyes, can I kiss you?"

He laughed when the boy nearly jumped onto his lap. Takumi pressed his mouth to Daisuke's, melted into the arms that encircled him. He felt so safe here, so warm and protected, like he had finally discovered a place where his bad memories couldn't find him. Now the only hands that existed were Daisuke's, and the way they caressed cried out love, love.

"I missed you," the elder said breathlessly, stroking his luminescent face.

"Me too. I can't wait to see your place."

"You'll have to get back to your own seat then, unfortunately."

With difficulty, Takumi edged back over and, at Daisuke's insistence, put on his seatbelt. The two held hands as the streetlights passed over them, and though they were silent, both felt like they were talking to each other somehow, exchanging thoughts, mostly ones of devotion and desire. When they pulled up to a tall gray apartment building, Daisuke told Takumi to stay still so he could open the car door for him.

"I'm not a girl, you know."

"That's one of the many things I love about you."

Not knowing who might notice them, and considering that Takumi was very visibly underage, the couple didn't touch each other until they were inside the apartment. "Look around anywhere you want, I've got to check dinner," Daisuke said, and Takumi was indeed very curious.

It was more spacious than he'd expected, and surprisingly clean for a bachelor. The open living room/dining room/kitchen was all warm earth colors, shades of brown and green, strangely comforting. The bathroom was plain and boringly white, so Takumi, only because he had permission, wandered into the bedroom.

Here were the earth colors too, woods and beiges with a desert pattern on the bed's comforter. (Takumi noticed with surprise that the bed's large size didn't intimidate, but rather excited him.) His eyes fell on the bedside table, where there was a blue alarm clock and two pictures in silver frames. One was Daisuke grinning with a gorgeous young man Takumi guessed was Tomo. The other was, to his shock, himself, pouting over a textbook and seeming to radiate the sunlight behind him. He had noticed Daisuke take this picture, but had forgotten.

A hand touched the small of his back. "I kiss it every night before I go to sleep. It's my cell phone background too."

"Why do you like me?" The question just spilled out.

Daisuke turned him around and cupped his warm face. "I _love_ you. I don't know how not to. Even if you hated me, I would gladly do anything and everything to make you happy."

"I'm happy with you. I love you too."

"Don't cry, baby. C'mon, I want your opinion on my cooking. I haven't cooked for anyone in a while."

Whether the lemon chicken and roasted potatoes were genuinely exceptional or he was just relaxed, Takumi didn't know, but he was able to clean his plate and compliment the chef. Daisuke even managed to feed him a few mouthfuls of fudge cake before confusion and desire was practically spilling out of the boy's lovely eyes.

"Baby, what are you feeling?"

"Um...I..." _Isn't it obvious?_

Daisuke gently brushed hair back from the doll-like face. "Takumi. You have to be very clear with me about what you want and what you're able to accept. I don't want to scare you."

"You don't." But Takumi was looking at his knees.

"Is there anything you want right now?"

"...you."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Takumi trembled, but not from fear. He couldn't get it out. Daisuke took his hand, kissed it chivalrously, and hoisted Takumi to his feet.

"Show me where you want to go, and I'll let up on you a little, okay?"

Embarrassed but determined, Takumi tugged the man into the bedroom. Daisuke took pity, guiding the boy to sit on the comfortable mattress.

"You have to promise me you won't let me do anything you don't want."

Takumi nodded, managed a smile through his apprehension. Daisuke sat down and began to gently kiss him. Everything went warm and hazy for Takumi, but when a hand slid under the sweater to touch his stomach, he put his own fingers over it, moved it upward. The boy remembered that it felt good to have his nipples touched, and Daisuke understood. He grazed and thumbed them, adding his other hand to touch both at once.

Takumi moaned softly into the slow but passionate kiss. He wanted to lay down suddenly, wanted to see if he could handle the weight and pressure of someone. _Not Niisan. Dai-chan. Dai-chan._ He moved to lay back on a pillow, and Daisuke very slowly got on top of him, breaking the kiss to stare into the boy's eyes. He was watching for the first hint of panic, but found only adoration and a touchingly newborn lust. He felt proud that he turned Takumi on, and so protective that he wanted to tear the limbs off anyone who dared to make his lover sad.

"Okay so far?"

"Yes," the boy gasped, arching into him. "I need something but I don't know what."

"Can I try something?"

An eager nod answered. Carefully, Daisuke tugged the sweater up to Takumi's collarbone, and his mouth watered at the expanse of flawless skin before him.

"Remember, you can stop me. I'll never be upset."

Takumi closed his eyes, a clear surrender. Still going slow, Daisuke brushed his lips over a nipple, smiled as Takumi arched again, and took the soft nub into his mouth. Takumi sharply inhaled, and put his hands on Daisuke's broad shoulders, indicating he wanted him to stay where he was.

"Feels...good," Takumi stammered, dizzy in the best way he'd ever experienced.

_I am going to get them hard_, Daisuk resolved. He wasn't sure he could, but Takumi, despite a lack of any change in his pants, was writing against him. Encouraged by soft sounds of pleasure, Daisuke happily indulged the frequent fantasy, worshiping the smooth skin with his tongue while one hand soothingly stroked the boy's side and the other pet his hair.

Takumi's mouth was open and panting, confusion and the most pleasure he'd ever felt leaving no room for fear. He wasn't sure of anything, even his own name, except that he never wanted this to end. He let his shaking hands wander into Daisuke's hair, sliding fingers into the dyed and slightly rough strands. He liked that it wasn't sleek like his own, it was different, it was _Dai-chan_.

"Oh...mmm..."

Daisuke's patience was staggering. He seemed to do it for an hour or more, after a while gently sweeping his teeth over the small puff of skin. Finally, triumphantly, the sweet little nub firmed up between his lips. He drew back, shared a smile of wonder with Takumi, then went straight to work on the other nipple.

Takumi somehow managed enough control to push his leg between Daisuke's, knowing what he'd find, wanted to see Daisuke undone. The elder obligingly rubbed himself on the slender, denim-clad limb, humming happily around his mouthful of beautiful boy. He held back until he had both buds hard, then quickened his pace and came with his mouth devouring Takumi's.

As he recovered, he grinned beatifically down at his young lover, rubbed his nose on the skin that smelled so damn good. "Did you like that as much as I did?"

Takumi cutely bit his lower lip and nodded. "But...I didn't..."

"I know, honey. One victory at a time. Here, feel."

He guided Takumi's pretty hands to his own chest and made his fingers touch the glistening and erect nipples. Takumi breathed in sharply, as though he hadn't expected this.

"You okay? Are they sore?"

"A little, but it felt really good."

Watching the boy innocently touch himself, Daisuke would've hardened immediately had he not just been spent. The sight of something so pure debauched and ravished made his blood pound in his ears. _Control, control_, he told himself, and he would maintain it, but gods. He wanted to fuck Takumi, he wanted to at least finger him into an orgasm that was long overdue. _When and if he feels ready._

Daisuke glanced at the clock, and his heart sank. "Damn it, I have to take you home."

The boy sighed sadly. "Okay, can I come back again sometime?"

"Any time you want, if it's okay with your parents, or whenever we can fool them again."

It took all his willpower to pull Takumi's shirt back down when he really wanted to yank it off.

"Can I...talk to you first, a little?"

**To be continued. Minor cliffhanger, sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I am trying to do a new chapter each week, so sorry, this is a bit late. However, Hetalia reference for the win. If you don't know what that is, YouTube that sh*t. Hysterical laughter will follow._

_I don't own, except the plot, and Dai-chan may not be this intense in real life. _

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 9**

"Sure. Is something wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Takumi said quickly, but the high of sexual pleasure had faded to a faint melancholy.

"What is it?"

"Are you...going to leave me?"

"Leave you? What do you mean, honey?"

"After this school year. Dad said you might want to...move on."

Daisuke stroked a cheek that held the faintest tinge of rose. "Didn't I tell you I love you?"

"Yes..."

"Let me be clearer," the man chuckled. "I'm not going to be away from you any longer than necessary, until and unless you tell me to go away, and maybe not then."

Takumi felt like his heart had been lifted up. "I'll _never_ want you to leave."

"Baby, I'll be your teacher as long as your dad lets me. Then I will go whenever you go for college. Then when you turn twenty, if it's okay with you, I'm going to put a ring on your finger and you're moving in with me. When you're older, if you want them, we'll adopt some kids, and someday we'll die in the same bed at the exact same time. Then in our next lives, I will find you and adore you, again and forever."

It finally occurred to Daisuke that he might freak Takumi out with all this, but he could tell that the tears and sobbing that came were of relief. The boy threw his arms around his lover and cried into his neck while hands stroked him all over.

"I love you," Takumi wept. "But I don't deserve all that, or you."

"You deserve all the happiness in the universe, and I'm going to give you as much as I can."

Takumi quickly wiped his face and rubbed his nose against Daisuke's. "I want to make you happy too."

"Your existence made me happy the moment I first saw you," Daisuke murmured, and paused to kiss him. "And you love me, that makes me the happiest guy in the world."

Takumi's smile made him look even more angelic. "Dad said if you're willing to stay, he'd like you to keep working with me through the rest of high school."

"Thank God," Daisuke sighed. "I have time to win him over. I was worried I'd have to kidnap you."

"Would you really do that?"

"If I had to. I'm kind of terrible like that."

"You're perfect," Takumi insisted. "Dai-chan? What if...my dad finds out about us before I'm eighteen?"

"Hmm. I'll find a country with no extradition treaty. Keep a bag packed."

"I'm serious!"

"I don't want to scare you, but I am too." Daisuke ran his fingers through the satin black hair. "I can barely get through weekends as it is. I've been having wet dreams like I'm twelve again."

"Do you...want to..."

"You'll know when you're ready, and that's when we'll do it. I swear, I don't mind waiting. As long as I get to touch you in other ways."

"I do want to...I'm just..."

"Terrified?"

"Not of you."

"I'm a therapist, baby," Daisuke said with a smile. "The past will never be gone, but with time and love it will fade, and fade, and move farther away. It will seem like you blinked and decades passed, and we'll be old guys in rocking chairs on our front porch. And in my next life I will find you, and know it's you, because the only thing more beautiful than your body is your soul. It shines through you like sunlight through leaves."

Takumi felt like he was melting into a puddle. It took all his strength to hug Daisuke tightly and kiss his warm neck.

"I think you _should_ kidnap me."

"You still need your parents, baby. You're starting to forgive your mom, right? You'll be happier when you do. You'll be setting your heart free."

"It's free," Takumi whispered. "It's yours."

Daisuke groaned. "Okay, I need to take you home. If I don't, I'll never be able to pry my hands off you."

"Fine by me."

"C'mon, brat. Quiz me about the movie, I don't want to take any chances."

_daimaodaimao_

"I must say, I was worried about letting Takumi go back to the theater after what happened last time. I was afraid he might have a flashback. But he came in glowing even more than he has been lately last night. I checked on him throughout the night, as is my practice, and he was smiling in his sleep every time. I've said it before, Watanabe-san, you are a miracle."

_Actually, I'm planning to have sex with your underage, haphephobic son._ "Takumi-kun is very strong. If I hadn't come along, some other guy or girl would be making him happy. Someone his age, maybe," Daisuke said, a touch glumly.

"He told his mother and I he doesn't like girls, actually."

"He's lucky to have parents who are okay with that."

"I hope Takumi isn't infringing on your own love life, Watanabe-san."

_Infringing? You could call it that, I guess._ "Don't worry. For now, I'm happy to give my work all my attention. Romance can wait." _Well, the sex can, until your son is ready. Don't mess up and say this out loud, Dai-chan, or Takumi will be visiting your grave._

"Oh, Watanabe-san, I don't know if Takumi has brought it up to you, and I don't want to put any pressure on you, but...well, Takumi is very distraught at the possibility that you might not continue to work with him after this year. I won't ask you to decide now, but..."

"Please, don't worry, Hayama-san. I've already told Takumi-kun I'll be happy to take him through the rest of high school."

Tetsuya looked profoundly relieved. "Really? Watanabe-san, I don't know how to thank you, for that and for everything else you've done."

Guilt prodded Daisuke's insides. It would never be enough to make him give up Takumi, but every time this man thanked him, he felt awful. _Wonder if he'll come to our wedding..._

"Truly, it's my pleasure. Takumi is delightful, and I always wanted a little brother." _That's not a lie, but I'm no Naoto._

"You've been so understanding about his crush. Not everyone would be so kind...or show such restraint. I was looking for a female teacher before your name came up. Women never seemed as...affected as men."

"He _is_ beautiful," slipped out, and Daisuke hurriedly kept talking. "A male tutor probably is the better option. Developing a friendship with an older man like me shows him not all men need to be feared."

Tetsuya looked at him silently for a moment. It seemed to last forever, and Daisuke nearly blurted out the truth along with a million apologies. _Does he guess?_

But Tetsuya spoke again. "I hope he can have more than a crush one day. I don't entirely like the idea, though, of trusting Takumi to a man."

"Whoever wins Takumi-kun's heart will surely be a good person." _Am I, though? I must be for someone as pure as Takumi to love me._ "But I have no doubt that Hayama-san will run extensive background checks on anyone he dates."

Tetsuya chuckled. "Oh, yes. I know quite a few private detectives as well."

_Better hope he doesn't put Takumi under surveillance any time soon._ "I'd better get to my student."

"Have a good lesson."

_They're all good. I've never known a greater good than Takumi._

_daimaodaimao_

A little time passed, and the muggy Japanese summer descended upon the happy secret couple. Takumi, who had never been overly fond of school, surprised his parents by declining the original plan of his having August off, saying he wanted to catch up and even get ahead if possible. Also surprising, Daisuke was fine with this, insisting he had no plans.

The tutor continued to excel in guiding his student through his assignments. Daisuke brought the boy old-style scrolls of paper for him to practice his kanji, and watched mesmerized as Takumi's long fingers skillfully traced the characters with an ink brush. In history, they moved from the French Revolution to the World Wars, and they laughed hysterically at episodes of _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ on Daisuke's laptop. Takumi continued to ask for poetry, sad or otherwise, and was thrilled to receive an Emily Dickinson anthology, and perplexed at first by the notebook given with it. He opened it and was dumbfounded - Daisuke had translated every single verse.

"To help you with English," Daisuke laughed as he was hugged, and kissed him. "It was going to be for your birthday, but I couldn't wait."

Takumi found a fun way to practice his worst subject, writing love letters in English and slipping them into Daisuke's pockets as he was leaving each session. The man didn't dare risk tangible evidence that Tetsuya might find, so he responded with romantic emails that always ended with a warning to keep his password a secret. He often quoted love poetry to the boy, wishing he had the skill to write his own.

"'But I am Love,'" Takumi quietly read, "'and I was wont to be alone in this fair garden, till he came unasked by night; I am true Love, I fill the hearts of boy and girl with mutual flame. Then sighing, said the other, Have thy will, I am the love that dare not speak its name.'"

Lord Alfred Douglas was the author, the explanation said, the lover of the famous Oscar Wilde. It was sad, even in Daisuke's translation. Takumi knew his boyfriend felt guilty over their age difference and wished he could make that emotion go away. Daisuke seemed younger than 24 anyway, and Takumi was perhaps matured by the horrors he'd gone through.

He read the poem again and again, delaying his psychiatrist's homework that was paused in another tab. Finally he clicked Play, and fidgeted as two nude young men hungrily kissed each other. They quickly moved to jerking each other off, but gently, leaving Takumi's fear at a tolerably low level. He tried imagining himself and Daisuke in the actors' places...though these men were distractingly large.

The boy hesitantly put his hand inside his pajama bottoms and stroked a little. The anorgasmia was a torment to him, now more than ever before, because he wanted to give more to Daisuke, and he felt incomplete without this part of life, like he wasn't a whole person, wasn't enough for his lover.

_Don't think that, Dai-chan doesn't think that. He loves me. I don't know why I have that love, but I know I do._

Daisuke had recommended this porno, and as he promised, the sex in it was gentle and sweet. It was just what Takumi himself wanted, a casual and comfortable first time. He wanted nothing to do with rose petals and candelight. _I should tell Dai-chan. He's so romantic. I just want him in his bedroom, I want it to happen naturally._

No change in his pants, not a stir, though he felt slightly warm, a bit tingly in his limbs. Experimentally, he made his fingers travel upward to his nipples. He pinched them a little, rubbed his thumbpads over them and pretended it was Daisuke stimulating him. It felt good, but they didn't harden this time. And the pajama pants were no tighter.

_Damn it._ Discouraged, the teenager closed the tab displaying the video. He went to his email, replied to Michiya again with assurances he was fine. _I wish I could tell him about Dai-chan. Maybe I should. He'd keep it secret, and then he could help me, could pretend I'm with him so I can go visit Dai-chan. Maybe I'll ask..._ He was pretty sure Daisuke would agree, if he vouched for Michiya's trustworthiness.

Takumi gasped softly - a new message popped up in his inbox. From Hatake. _Don't read it._ But he clicked it as though hypnotized by the screen.

**You think a judge can keep me away? You're mine, just wait. I'll have you, and if you make it hard for me, I'll let some of my friends fuck you too.**

Takumi didn't even consider that the right thing to do was save it, show it to his father. But it was embarrassing, and he couldn't take the chance Tetsuya would see Daisuke's emails. _I can't show Dai-chan either. I can't let him get in trouble._ He deleted the email and blocked Hatake's address. _I should've done this before._

For good measure, Takumi deleted his browsing history and temporary files, but couldn't get the message out of his head. He shivered, and contemplated changing his password again. He couldn't bring himself to. It was Daisuke's name.

_daimaodaimao_

"You seem more serious than usual. Has something happened?"

"In a manner of speaking." Takumi grabbed one of his pillows and held it tightly. "But it's not bad. I mean, you might think it is, but I swear it's not."

Michiya frowned. "You're making me nervous."

"It's just...you remember, I told you I'd tell you if...when I know?"

"About what you like? Yeah." The other boy grinned. "Guys, girls, or both?"

"Guys."

"Cool. How'd you figure it out? Was it the Elves? I'm so gonna marry Orlando Bloom."

Takumi smiled nervously. "No. I'm kind of...with someone."

"Seriously?" Michiya spun around in the desk chair. "Takumi, that's awesome! Who is it? Someone from school?"

"Um, kind of...but not the school I went to with you."

"Huh? But the only person you see in school now is - " Michiya's jaw dropped. "No way. Seriously?"

"You can't tell anyone." Haphephobia pushed briefly aside, Takumi leaned forward to grab his friend's hands. "Swear to me. If you care about me at all, _swear_."

"O-Of course I won't, but...he's not forcing you, is he?"

"No." Takumi said it so simply, he believed him. "I'm in love with him and he's in love with me. He never does anything unless I assure him I want it. You wouldn't believe how gentle he is with me."

"Whoa...give me a second to process this. God. I didn't expect you to be ready for something like this so soon. I'm happy for you. Really. Just shocked."

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"Have you...like...done it?"

Takumi flushed faintly. "No. He won't until he thinks I'm ready."

"What's he like?"

The younger boy smiled dreamily. "Gorgeous, brilliant, sweet, gentle, loving, funny, perfect."

"You're in love, all right," Michiya laughed.

"Nothing like - " Takumi stopped abruptly; he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Takumi. Did someone hurt you? Is that why you don't like being touched?"

Dr. Nobuta had told him it would help to talk about the abuse to people he trusted, that sharing the pain would thin it out. Michiya had been Takumi's friend since kindergarten, had always been supportive, affectionate, protective. Takumi took a deep breath.

"My...my brother, he...touched me. That's why he was really sent away."

"Oh, God." Michiya looked horrified, but sympathetic. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sensei has helped...all of my friends have, you included."

"Takumi, thank you for telling me. I think I understand you a little better now. You haven't told many people, have you?"

"My parents, my doctors, and Sensei are the only other ones who know."

"I used to feel bad your brother was dead. Now...would you be mad if I said I'm glad?"

"No."

"I know I can't hug you, but can I touch your hand?"

_Dai-chan said that too._ Takumi nodded, and Michiya gently squeezed his fingers and smiled at him. His eyes were warm and full of affection, and Takumi knew he made the right choice.

"I told you about Sensei for kind of a selfish reason. It's hard for us to spend time together, since no one can know. I was hoping you'd help me."

"What can I do?"

"Be my alibi sometimes. Pretend I'm with you so I can be with him. I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

"No problem. I want you to be happy, I'm glad to help. I just have one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to hang with me for real sometimes."

Takumi smiled beautifully. "You're my best friend and I've missed you too. Let's do something now to start."

"Cool! How about the arcade? They finally fixed Demon Destroyer and you have yet to beat my high score."

Takumi stood. "I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Ha, you talk big, but I always win."

"Not today you won't!"

Michiya stood, grinning. "Love suits you, Takumi. You always kind of glowed, but I've never seen you so happy."

_Happy. God, I am. I'm really happy._

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

_New chapter, and there is sexual content ahead, so if you don't like that...why do you even know me? :)_

_Again and always, thank you for the reading and reviewing._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 10**

Michiya was true to his word. On a sunny Saturday, he asked Tetsuya if Takumi could spend the day out with him, and the man happily consented. The boy only asked that he get introduced to the tutor, so Takumi walked with Michiya to the park where Daisuke was picking him up. A black car pulled up, and Michiya nodded in approval at the man who got out.

"Wow, he's hot," the boy said to Takumi.

"I know."

"Hi, baby. You must be Sato-kun. I really appreciate what you're doing for us. I hope it isn't troublesome for you."

"Hajimemashite, Watanabe-san. Not at all, I just want to see Takumi happy. Thank you for taking care of him."

They couldn't kiss in public, but Daisuke took a chance and gently enfolded his hand. "I'll do so always."

"Go on, then, Takumi, enjoy your date. If your dad calls you, just let me know what excuse you give, in case he asks me too."

"Thank you, Michiya," the boy said sincerely.

Once they were in the car, Daisuke kissed the hand he was holding, grateful to whoever invented tinted windows. "I'm going to try not to speed, but I can't wait to get my hands on you."

"That almost sounds like a threat."

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean - "

Takumi laughed. "I was teasing. I can't wait either."

As they drove, Daisuke asked questions about Michiya, and Takumi's other friends. When they talked, Takumi always got the sense that his lover wanted to know everything about him. He willingly talked about himself too whenever Takumi asked, and from his stories Takumi was able to envision Daisuke at his age, so unlike himself - mischievous, sexually curious, raised by parents who gave their children a lot of freedom. He was even open about very personal things, like his sister.

"Namiko was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when she was fifteen and I ten. I didn't really understand why she was so erratic, so I started going to the library and reading about mental disorders, and I found myself fascinated. By the time I got to high school, I knew I wanted to help kids who go through difficulties. I studied so much, I pretty much breezed through my degrees," he laughed.

"We have something in common."

Daisuke understood. "A mentally-ill sibling. But you had a much harder time than me."

"Were you ever scared of your sister?"

"A little. She was nice to me most of the time, but her odd behavior during her highs alarmed me, and in her lows, she sometimes yelled at me for no reason."

"Were you close?"

"Before she got sick. Then she became distant. Were you and Naoto ever friends?" Daisuke asked carefully.

"When I was really little, he played with me, encouraged me, gave me the attention my parents didn't. I...didn't want to lose that, even when he started..."

Daisuke kissed his hand again, the palm this time. "Honey, the only thing you could have done, you did. You survived. You made it all the way to here, to me."

"I used to wish I had never been born. But everything was worth it, now that I have you."

As soon as the apartment door closed, Takumi threw his arms around Daisuke, who lifted the boy off the floor and slowly spun him around. Takumi laughed, always feeling like a weight was off him when he was being held by Daisuke. When the elder set him down, Daisuke gently cupped his bottom, and somehow it wasn't overtly sexual. The maoning sound this prompted, though, was.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking we could order sushi."

"I just need you to touch me. Please touch me."

Daisuke couldn't deny what they both craved. But... "You know I'm not only with you so I can touch you, right?"

"But you do want to, right?"

"God, only every second."

The kissing became increasingly passionate, and went on until they had to break for air. Takumi moved his mouth to the tutor's neck, one of his favorite places to draw comfort from. Daisuke found a sensitive spot below the boy's ear and licked at it sensually. Takumi seemed to melt a little, so Daisuke picked him up again. He didn't want to seem forceful, so instead of the bedroom, he settled Takumi on the comfortable living room couch. Sitting beside the laying body, Daisuke went to a place he hadn't explored yet, massaging the slender muscles of his legs.

He was wondering if he dared yet try to get Takumi's pants off when Takumi himself pushed them down and kicked them off. When the massage resumed on his bared smooth skin, Takumi said, "That feels nice."

"I used to give Tomo massages when he got stressed, which was every day. He said I should be a pro."

"Were you and he ever..."

"Nah. He's more like a brother, at least after my initial crush."

Daisuke moved up to the tops of the taut thighs, working relaxation into them. He accidentally-on-purpose brushed the underwear-clad penis. Not even a twitch, but Takumi wasn't yet discouraged. He put Daisuke's hand on his crotch so it palmed the faint bulge, grasped the wrist to make it stroke. The boy closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

"How does it feel, baby?"

"Good. Can you...keep trying?"

"Of course."

Daisuke took it firmly in hand and moved his fist up and down. Takumi moved into the touch, arched his back, let his head fall back into the couch pillow, then it turned from side to side. He looked like he was having a nice sexual dream, and Takumi felt like that too. He was warm and contented and felt a sort of happy, tingly buzz, pleased for the first time ever to have a hand _down there_.

_Why isn't it working? I like this for once, why isn't it working?_

Takumi suddenly covered his eyes. Daisuke immediately stopped and gently pried them away, worried when the boy closed his eyes and turned his head.

"Baby? What's wrong? Is it too much?"

_Yes, and not enough._ "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I...can't..."

"Takumi, look at me." Daisuke said nothing until he did, then caressed his cheek. "Forget that. What does it feel like for you when I touch you there?"

A sniffle escaped. "Good."

"Good. Then if it's okay with you, I'd like to keep doing it."

Takumi was confused. "But...isn't the whole point..."

"The only point is for me to give you pleasure. Don't stress about getting hard. Let me try something a little different."

"What?"

"Would you be okay if I pulled them down a little?" He didn't want to scare Takumi by ripping them off.

"...uh-huh."

With a gentle smile and a slow hand, Daisuke tugged the white underwear down to the knees, and the sight was glorious. He was used to seeing these hard, but he still craved what he saw. "Stop me if you want to," he said, and took the boy's hand. He leaned in and brushed the soft organ with his lips, it was as clumsy as a first kiss. Takumi gasped, but there was no hint of a no, so Daisuke took him fully in.

_He even tastes sweet. How..._ Daisuke's thoughts quickly jumbled. He was busy sampling the mixture of clean-skin salt and something indefinable, maybe floral? The most crucial thing was that Takumi was moaning. He clearly liked this, and there was time for everything else. There was no other sign, save his quaking, that the boy wanted this; the organ in the tutor's mouth remained soft and pliable.

The heat was there, hotter than ever, as though this body bent over him was a living inferno, and Takumi had no desire to suppress his surprised gasps. Daisuke's lips and tongue were laving him, worshiping, like he was really having a good time. Takumi briefly wondered why...then thought of how much he wanted to do this to his lover again. _He tastes good. Do I?_

Takumi thrust up very slightly, the movement controlled by a hand on his hip. "Dai-chan," he moaned, trying to put all his love and gratitude in those few syllables.

Daisuke sucked earnestly in response, and somehow this felt even better. The man wanted more than anything to be able to take his young lover to climax, but admittedly found Takumi's condition intriguing, figuring it was healthier to think of it as a challenge rather than a permanent sickness. Time and love were the best medications he could offer.

After a long while, Daisuke was still enjoying himself, but his jaw was getting tired. He let the wet penis fall out of his mouth, then moved to envelop one of the small testicles. There was a different kind of pleasure, less intense, so Takumi had enough control to look down and watch the bobbing head in his crotch, the handsome face furrowed with concentration. It was hot, no doubt. But the fleshy orbs did not tighten with fluid, the saliva-slick penis remained soft.

Daisuke gave the other ball the same treatment before drawing back, licking his lips and smiling. "You taste incredible."

Takumi uncoordinatedly grabbed for shoulders, managed to pull Daisuke up to him. He kissed the tutor heatedly, finding the difference in taste subtle, and felt a hard crotch against his own lack of arousal. He was feeling something for the first time, and had no idea how he could express it without dying of embarrassment.

Daisuke sensed his urgency. "What do you need, baby?" he asked between kisses.

"I feel like...I want..."

"What?"

"...hazukashii."

Daisuke rubbed his chest beneath the shirt, fanning the flame further. "Tell me. Always tell me what you're feeling."

"I want...I feel...empty."

More plainly, he wanted something long and thick forcing itself into him, touching a spot inside that was throbbing. And he was afraid, because it had hurt so much the other times, but the need was just barely stronger than the fear.

Daisuke was looking at him with concern. "Are you saying you want me...inside?"

"Is it wrong?" Takumi asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course not, it's normal. Good, even. But I don't think you're ready for that, and I know I'm not. Takumi, I'm going to go slowly with you even if it makes my balls explode."

The boy was too wound up to laugh at that. "Can you make it stop, then? I need to make it stop."

_Damn it._ Daisuke's fingers twitched, wanting so badly to breach the slight body beneath him. "I don't know of any way except..." _What you can't do._ "Okay, um...how about you try your own fingers? That way you're totally in control."

"Do people really do that?"

"Oh, yeah, it feels good. Do you know what your prostate is?"

"Uh-huh, Nobuta-sensei explaned it. When Niisan...I felt sick, but I feel like I need it touched."

Takumi's innocent confusion nearly made Daisuke come right there. "Give me your hand, honey."

Daisuke put Takumi's fingers into his mouth and got them wet for him, then guided them downward. "Go slowly, one finger at a time. It'll be tight, and you'll have to feel around for it. It might take two or three."

"Okay..."

"Can I watch?"

Now Takumi smiled at his eagerness. "Yeah."

He was determined Takumi control this, so Daisuke merely positioned his hand and let go. The boy experimentally ran a fingertip over the crevice between his cheeks, then dipped a bit to feel a tight ring of muscle. Curiosity ran neck-and-neck with apprehension as he started to breach it. It was harder, more resistant than he'd anticipated.

"You'll have to kind of...push in with a little force. It may hurt at first, but remember, you can stop any time."

He didn't want to, he was determined to beat this fear and satisfy this desire to be plundered. The boy whimpered as the first finger entered, was suddenly encased in hot pressure. Takumi, fearing his own memories would rise up, looked almost unblinkingly into Daisuke's hungry but loving eyes. He tried swirling the digit in a circle, looking for the pulsing gland. Part of him wanted to shove something large inside and just pound until this feeling went away...part of him wanted to run away from all of this.

"If you're ready, try adding another. If you can stretch yourself a little, you'll be able to get deeper."

Takumi found himself briefly pleased that Daisuke's voice was quaking. He slid his middle finger inside himself to join the index, and instinctively made a scissoring motion with them. It seemed to be working, the extreme pressure was easing up a little.

"How does it feel, baby?"

"Weird."

A kind laugh. "I know."

A little impatiently, Takumi pushed further, and found what felt like a little mound. It tingled when he brushed it, so he tried forcing his fingertips hard into it. The boy gasped as a flash of something urgent and good shot through him, and through his blurry vision he saw a kind smile.

"I think you found it. How does it feel?"

"I like it." Takumi was surprised at the total lack of nausea. "What...do I do?"

"What feels good. Try playing with it."

Takumi did what he wanted to, almost pinching the gland with two digits and squeezing rhythmically. A moan escaped him as pleasure snaked through his tense limbs. He arched, absently registering that Daisuke was rubbing himself against his bent leg. Yes, good, he wanted his boyfriend to feel good too, and if he couldn't have him inside yet, this would have to do.

Daisuke, inside. The giddy thought made Takumi add another finger and jab at the prostate in a mimicked fuck. It felt so good that for now his flaccid penis didn't matter. Daisuke was lovingly stroking his face, adding warmth to the blinding fire. The cupping hand anchored him as he threatened to fly out of his shaking body, and he was breathing now in pants.

Daisuke came, and Takumi realized he himself was not going to. He stilled his hand, waited for the high to level out into almost-normal, then withdrew them, and caught his breath. Daisuke disappeared a moment and returned with baby wipes, giving one to Takumi before cleaning himself up. Once they were both wiped off and fully clothed, he pulled Takumi protectively to his chest.

"You okay, baby?"

"Uh-huh. I didn't know...I knew it was supposed to feel good, but..."

"The circumstances are different now."

Takumi smiled. "And the partner."

"I'm so glad it felt good for you. Now you won't be so scared to do this to yourself."

"Dai-chan? We will...eventually, won't we?"

"I promise. I just don't want to rush. You mean too much to me."

"I love you."

"I love you, baby."

"Did you like watching me?" the boy asked coyly.

"Are you kidding? I came a freakin' river," Daisuke laughed.

"What does it feel like?"

"Hmm." Daisuke rested his cheek on the boy's head. "Like a wave is crashing over you, but instead of water, it's pleasure. It shoots all through your limbs and overflows, then spills out, and you come down."

"I think I was close. Closer than I've ever been. It was like electricity almost."

"See? You're getting there. Baby steps, as Tomo insisted."

"Can I meet him and Keisuke-san sometime?" He had heard them affectionately spoken of many times.

"Sure, if you want. They're really curious about you. Tell you what, they have a night free coming up. How about we all have dinner here, a sort of double-date?"

Takumi nodded eagerly. "I'll tell my dad I'll be out with Michiya."

Daisuke had a thought that thrilled him. "Do you think you could pretend you're sleeping over there?"

"So I can sleep here?"

"If you don't want to..."

Takumi grinned. "I'd love to sleep close to you."

"It would be good practice. God, I can't wait till I can sleep with you in my arms every night."

"I hate being this age."

"I love you just the way you are. But it will be nice when I can legally touch you. Hungry yet?"

"A little."

"C'mon, I'll show you the sushi menu. Their tuna is the best, and the uni is pretty good too..."

They ate curled up on the couch, watching documentaries on Japanese history. During commercials, Daisuke quizzed him on the chapters he'd been recently assigned, and as relaxed as he was, Takumi had no trouble answering.

"I was Uesugi Kenshin once in a play, you know."

"Really?" Takumi was impressed. "I wish I could have seen you dressed as a samurai. I bet you looked hot."

"Tomo thought so. I think he still has some pictures, I'll get them for you." Daisuke laughed as he tucked some hair behind the boy's ear. "Am I detecting a costume fetish?"

"Maybe. Do you have one?"

"Yes, but it'll make me sound like a pedo."

Takumi shoved him. "Tell me."

"I'd kind of like to see you in your old school uniform."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Did you know Kenshin liked his lovers young too?"

Takumi pouted playfully. "You didn't kiss any in the play, did you?"

"Don't remember," Daisuke teased. "I don't try to think of anything before I met you."

_daimaodaimao_

"Hello, Sensei," Takumi said into his cell phone. "I didn't miss an appointment, did I?"

Nobuta laughed. "Hardly, you're my most punctual patient. Do you recall me talking about my colleague Yamato?"

Takumi did remember. Yamato was a doctor specializing in sex disorders, a friend of the psychiatrist whom he had, with Takumi's permission, shared information with about the boy's case. Nobuta had said Takumi might eventually want to see him if the anorgasmia didn't resolve on its own.

"Yes." Takumi felt nervous. "Do you want me to see him?"

"That's entirely up to you, but I wanted to tell you, Yamato is looking for anorgasmics to try testing with a testosterone supplement. I thought you might be interested."

"Do you think it could work for me?"

"Testosterone has caused improvement in anorgasmic patients before. What it will do is boost your libido, make it easier for you to get aroused, and it may even make it possible for you to ejaculate. I should warn you, though, he would have to examine your prostate digitally first to make sure there are no physical defects. It's a bit of an embarrassing exam."

Takumi took a deep breath. "I think I can handle it."

"You can take some time to think this over, Takumi-kun. You should only do this if the anorgasmia is really bothering you."

"It is." _I just can't tell you why._

"Okay. It will involve weekly injections of testosterone for several weeks, followed by reevaluation. I should warn you also, you may be asked to view pornographic materials in the office to see if you can become aroused. I, with your permission, will fill Yamato in on your history and request he go gently with you."

_I could do it. I could properly be with Dai-chan._ "I can do it." _I think._

"One last potential deal-breaker, Takumi-kun. We would require your father's permission to enroll you in this trial, which means I would need to tell him about the anorgasmia. Would that be all right?"

The teenager considered. It was embarrassing every time someone had to find out about the disorder, but if anything, his father might have suspected he had this condition or something like it, since he'd never shown interest in sex. But would he want it corrected? He'd said before he'd be happy if Takumi stayed his current age. Would he want him to be able to have relationships when he plainly didn't trust anybody with his son?

"It's okay. You can tell him."

"Would you rather I do it than you?"

"Yes," Takumi said quickly, and the doctor laughed kindly.

"Do you want to think it over?"

"No, I want to do it."

"All right, I'll make the arrangements. I'll see you at our next session, Takumi-kun."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Takumi felt heavy as he put down the phone and sat on his bed. He was not eager to do any of these tests, but the outcome...if he could come for Daisuke...

_I'll do anything._

**To be continued.**

**"Hazukashii" means "embarrassing."**


	11. Chapter 11

_New chapter! An early Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans, or as I call it, the day that forever made it impossible for me to have a charming accent._

_Don't own, angst ahead, more of the same..._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 11**

Tetsuya rubbed his forehead wearily as he listened to Nobuta through the phone. The doctor was giving him as clinical and impersonal an explanation of anorgasmia as possible, but all the lawyer was hearing was something awkward and personal about his only child, and on top of that, he was being made aware that Takumi was having an even harder time than he had thought. The poor boy was so damaged, he couldn't have even the pleasure every boy his age got to. This was both uncomfortable and heart-breaking.

But Tetsuya listened to all the doctor had to say before speaking. "What exactly would this treatment do?"

"Ideally, it will allow Takumi-kun to experience sexual pleasure, for the first time."

"He's a child, I don't want him having sex."

"I think that's a ways off, Hayama-san. This would probably just give him the ability to masturbate. It would lay the groundwork for relationships in the future. Takumi-kun just wants to be normal, I think."

"I do want that for him. But this medication...it won't make him..."

He couldn't find the words, but the psychiatrist understood. "It's not an aphrodisiac, Hayama-san. Takumi-kun will be in complete control of himself. There will be no change in him, except privately, and he'll probably be more relaxed."

"How will you test if it's working?"

"We'll ask Taumi-kun what changes there have been. He'll be shown erotic imagery to see if it stimulates him. At most, he may be asked to touch himself while alone and be monitored from another room."

Tetsuya sighed. "I'll allow this, but only if you are present."

Nobuta agreed. He had been expecting this, considering Hayama's reluctance to let adult men be alone with the boy. The only exceptions seemed to be himself, a long-time family friend, and Watanabe, who had been good for Takumi in so many ways.

Watanabe. _I hope, with this, I'm not pushing the child into his tutor's arms._

_daimaodaimao_

"You're giving me a test?" Takumi said with a pretended indignance. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"The kind who's also your teacher," Daisuke laughed. "Don't worry, we'll review and I'll give you a few days to study."

"What's it on?"

"Everything we've done so far. It's pretty big."

"Blech."

"If you do well, I'll make you my special chocolate cheesecake." Daisuke had discovered that despite his student's small appetite, he had a sweet tooth. "Tomo says it's heaven on a plate."

"I hope my dad lets us do our double-date."

_And I hope Kei keeps his promise not to gape._ The surgeon had seen a few pictures of Takumi by now and pronounced him "the most exquisite jailbait ever." Were Tomo not so understanding, Kei would have been on the couch for a few days. Daisuke realized a boy of Takumi's beauty was bound to get stared at, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Your dad has no reason to distrust us or Sato-kun. I'm sure he'll let you."

Takumi was preoccupied as they did a review of basic calculus, followed by European and Japanese history. Daisuke gave him some photos of himself as Kenshin, as promised, and the boy was impressed.

"This style of dress suits you."

"We can dress up together as samurai for Halloween. Or you could let me see you in that school uniform."

"I'll find you some pictures of me in it."

"Thank you, baby. Is something wrong? I feel like you're waiting to say something."

With a bit of apprehension, Takumi told him about the drug trial he was going to be part of. He knew he didn't need his boyfriend's permission, but he wanted his blessing and support. Daisuke listened patiently, waiting until Takumi had blurted it all out.

"Will you be okay? Sounds a little uncomfortable."

"And humiliating, yeah. But I need to do it."

Daisuke moved to sit so their knees were touching. "Baby, please tell me you're doing this for you, not me."

"For me, and for us."

"You know I love you, right? And that I always will no matter what you can and can't do?"

"I know." Takumi entwined his fingers with Daisuke's. "But I want to be able to do everything other boys my age can. I want to know what it feels like."

"I want that for you too, honey. Okay, this could be a good thing, then. Anything that makes you feel good."

"I'm nervous, but I can handle it. And you can help me see if it works," Takumi flirted.

"Gladly."

"I just hate that the doctors will be watching me. I only want _you_ to see me hard."

"I know, honey. But just think what fun we'll have with your homework. Speaking of which, we need to review a little more."

They held hands casually as they went over science, and quickly sprang apart when there was a knock at the door. It was Youko, bringing them lunch as she always did - thank God she never entered without warning. As they started to eat the chicken curry, Daisuke asked a question.

"What does your dad think about the drug trial?"

"He may be letting me do it, but I don't think he likes it. I think, in a way, he would rather me not have sexual feelings. He still sees me as a kid."

"Well, you are the youngest, and the only, now. He might always see you as his baby."

"I'm not a - "

Another knock, Youko again. This time she was carrying a long, slender box. "Takumi, this just arrived for you," she said, handing it over and excusing herself.

It looked like a flower box. "Dai-chan, did you - "

"I wish I could without raising suspicion." Daisuke had a bad feeling about this. "Here, let me open it. Hmm, it's light."

Daisuke set the white box on the desk and opened it carefully, almost as though he worried it was explosives. Takumi would have laughed were he not so perplexed. He'd known a few girls at school had liked him, but he never encouraged them. Michiya was not the flower-sending type, nor was Hiro, and if Daisuke hadn't done it, then who?

Daisuke looked into the open box and swore softly. Takumi tried to see, but Daisuke held him back.

"Baby, I don't know if you should - "

Takumi pushed past him to look inside, despite the fear Daisuke's anger had evoked in him. The box was almost empty, its floor decorated with glued black petals that spelled out **You're mine.** Beside the words was a very graphic drawing of Takumi being violently raped by a masked assailant. The boy staggered back into Daisuke's arms, where he was turned around and tightly hugged. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt the wet fabric of Daisuke's shirt against his face.

"Ssh, ssh, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

"I don't want - I only want _you_."

"It's okay, I'm not gonna let anyone have you, especially not him. I'll protect you, it's okay. Honey, sit down, okay, and breathe."

Smoothing the boy's hair with one hand, Daisuke dialed Tetsuya's number on his cell. "Hayama-san? No, Takumi is fine, I promise, but something happened you need to know about."

As Takumi quietly trembled, Daisuke described the box's contents to his employer. He could hear the restrained rage in the answering voice.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. In the meantime, don't touch the box any further. I'm going to have a detective I know come by and collect it. Stay with Takumi, I'll call Youko now and explain this to her."

Daisuke hung up and pulled Takumi into his arms. He didn't move him even when Youko rushed in, and she showed only a brief surprise at seeing her son being held by his tutor.

"Sweetheart, I just talked to your father. Are you all right?"

Takumi nodded, but he was visibly crying and quaking. His mother went and got one of his compramin for him to swallow. After he did, the boy silently hugged Daisuke, only drawing back when Youko let a serious-looking man in.

"Hi, Takumi-kun."

"H-Hi, Detective Kanawa." He'd known this man for years, was glad it was him and not a stranger.

"Your dad said you got a package that upset you. Can I take a look at it?"

Takumi nodded, and Kanawa examined the box, took several photos ofit, and slipped it into a large plastic bag. Takumi looked dazed, and Daisuke kept a hand on his arm while they watched.

"Takumi-kun, I know we have your prints. Watanabe-san, do you happen to know if your fingerprints are in the national system?"

"Yes, I had to give them when I got my teaching certificate."

"Perfect. I'm going to ask you each to let me record your statements, then I'll be taking this to the precinct to hand it off to the analysts. Takumi-kun, do you think it was that Hatake Junichi who did this?"

The boy nodded, as Daisuke half-growled, "Who else, the asshole."

"Okay, I don't want you to be scared. The restraining order is in place and I don't think Hatake will risk showing up in person. But I'm going to have a patrol car come and stay outside the house at least through the night, just to be extra-safe. Watanabe-san, can you stay with Takumi-kun until his father gets here?"

"Of course, as long as I'm needed."

Takumi spoke his short statement in a monotone, while anger permeated Daisuke's. Youko explained that the delivery man was a local postal worker she knew by name, unlikely to be involved, and showed the receipt upon which was typed an obviously fake sender's address. Kanawa slipped the paper into another bag and looked at the pale teenager with affectionate sympathy. Everyone Tetsuya worked with loved Takumi; they didn't know what was wrong with him, but were charmed by his beauty and sadness and good manners.

"You all right, kid? You need me to call your doctor?"

"No, th-thanks. I'm fine, really."

"Okay." Seeing Daisuke's arm around the boy's shoulders, Kanawa only assumed the tutor too had platonically fallen for the sweet child. "If there's nothing else, I'm going to go get this process started. Here's my card, call if anything happens, anything at all."

Youko, seeing that Takumi seemed to only want Daisuke close to him, patted her son and told him she was going to make him some chamomile tea.

"I've got him, Youko-san, don't worry." Once she was gone, Daisuke gathered the boy close to him and rocked gently. "What can I do, baby?"

"Just don't let go."

He didn't until Tetsuya came in and lifted Takumi into his own embrace. Takumi hugged back, determined to show a strength he didn't feel.

"I'm okay, Dad. Really."

"Takumi, has Hatake tried to contact you at all since the theater incident?" When the boy said nothing, Tetsuya drew back and held Takumi's face to look solemnly into it. "Please, tell me the truth."

He had intended to lie, but the love and concern in his father's eyes disarmed him. Takumi's face screwed up as he began to cry again, and Tetsuya gently caught the tears with his fingers.

"Takumi."

"A-An email. I deleted it," he said quickly, though he had moved all his correspondence with Daisuke into a secret account. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry - "

"Ssh, it's all right. What did it say?"

"J-Just...that a judge can't stop him and if I make it hard for him he'll let his f-friends..."

"Okay. It's all right." Tetsuya's eyes were on fire, but his voice soft. "Did you take your compramin?"

"Y-Yes."

"What can I do, son?"

"I'm okay."

"Sensei, would you mind staying with Takumi while I talk to the police?"

"Not at all."

Takumi was on his lap the second they were alone, kissing him like he feared Daisuke was going to be torn away. The tutor reciprocated, giving all the comfort he could, caressing the boy all over. There was nothing sexual in it, just love and reassurance.

"It's okay, honey. I've got you."

"Don't leave, _please_."

"I'll stay as long as I can. In fact..."

Daisuke took his hand and tugged him gently out to the living room, where Tetsuya was just hanging up. He kindly gave the man time to wipe his eyes before making his presence known.

"Hayama-san, may I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"Takumi-kun is a bit scared, and he's asked if I can stay with him until he falls asleep tonight. May I do so?"

Tetsuya looked surprised. "Of course. You are always welcome here. Maybe you can keep Takumi distracted while I deal with this situation."

"I'd be happy to try."

"Thank you, Watanabe-san. I don't think Takumi needs to do any more work today, but I know he has new video games, or perhaps a movie."

Takumi knew better than to close his bedroom door with an adult male in there with him, but since they were alone upstairs, he resumed their earlier kiss. Daisuke's hands moving over him seemed to keep his anxiety at a low, humming sort of level. The boy kept it going until he was out of breath and slumping in the supporting arms. Daisuke then carried him over to the bed and settled him comfortably down.

"Okay, how do you want to be distracted?"

Takumi smiled.

"Other than that, baby."

"Tell me more about you and your friends."

"So one day I dared Tomo to jump naked in the university fountain..."

The last thing Takumi wanted to do was sleep. He stayed wide awake and let the words anchor him to here, to now.

_daimaodaimao_

Daisuke talked as long as his voice held out, himself needing to down a cup of Youko's tea. When Takumi still seemed tense, he started up _Hetalia_ again, and finally the boy relaxed and started to laugh. Since the door was open, Daisuke kept a little distance between them, but often reached out to squeeze the boy's hand or smooth his hair. When Tetsuya came in, Daisuke saw he had something to say and quickly offered to leave, but Takumi grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go.

Tetsuya looked surprised again, but said, "If Takumi wants you to stay, Sensei, that's fine with me."

"Is something wrong, Dad?"

"No, I just wanted to find out what you want to do about Hatake."

"Nothing," was the immediate answer.

"Takumi, that's not really possible, unless you're willing to have a bodyguard with you every time you leave my sight."

The boy looked upset. Daisuke quickly spoke up.

"Forgive my intrusion, Hayama-san, but I think Takumi will be all right as long as he doesn't go anywhere alone."

"Much as I trust Sato-kun and Takumi's other friends to do their best, I can't rely on them to be able to fend off an assailant, or more than one."

"I'm safe with D-Sensei," Takumi said. "He took judo in high school and college."

"Watanabe-sensei I of course trust, but he is your teacher, Takumi, not someone you normally see outside of lessons."

Daisuke responded to that without delay. "I have a lot of fun with Takumi-kun, actually. If he requires an escort on social outings, I'd be happy to volunteer."

"Sensei, you've done and are doing so much for my family. I can't possibly allow you to give up any more of your time to guard my son."

_I'm guarding my heart._ "Really, I'd love to. Honestly, Takumi-kun is my friend, not just my student. I was actually going to ask if I could see him again socially sometime. We had a great time last time and we have similar tastes." _No point with the Michiya excuse now...so much for Takumi spending the night. Damn._ "In fact, I'm having two old friends over for dinner tomorrow night. They're very eager to meet the student I've told them about."

"I don't know..."

"Please, Dad? I've heard so much about Tomo and Keisuke. And I want to do something normal."

The lawyer sighed. "You will call me frequently and never leave Watanabe's sight, understood?"

For the first time since he saw the package, Takumi smiled a full smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"Until further notice, whenever you leave this house you will be with either Watanabe or myself. Sensei, are you certain?"

"Absolutely."

"You are to keep this with you at all times," Tetsuya said sternly, handing his son a can of pepper spray. "I'll be changing the alarm code and having officers patrol the neighborhood. Takumi, let me prosecute Hatake and all of this stops."

"Even if I did," Takumi said quietly, "his friends would probably retaliate."

Another sigh. "Do you know any of their names?"

"No. There were rumors at school he hangs out with yakuza."

Without thinking, Daisuke put his arm around Takumi. Tetsuya was a little taken aback to see the boy accepting touch so readily, but he let it pass without comment.

"What we're doing now is a trial, Takumi, during which you will be honest about _everything_ that happens. One whiff of trouble, and a guard will be accompanying you until Hatake is put away."

Daisuke could almost feel the weight of this on Takumi, and tried to lessen it. "I'm sure a criminal like Hatake will get caught doing something else, and Hayama-san, you must have contacts that can keep an eye on him."

Tetsuya nodded slowly. "Since the restraining order is in place, I may be able to get some surveillance. Even so, Takumi, you will follow the rules I've given you if you want to leave this house. All right?"

"Yes, Dad."

"I will be taking you to your appointments."

_I have even less privacy now._

Tetsuya seemed to see the boy's dismay, and mistake it for weariness. "I'll have your mother bring dinner to you two in here. Don't fight sleep, Takumi. Sensei will be back tomorrow, and you're safe."

The lawyer hugged his son, ruffled his hair, and left. Daisuke hugged the boy tightly and kissed his forehead.

"He's right, you know."

"About what?"

"Everything, unfortunately. But I meant, I will be back in the morning."

"But you'll stay till I'm asleep, right?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

When Takumi finally did drop off, it was clutching Daisuke's hand. It took the tutor several minutes to pry it off, because he wouldn't let himself be anything but gentle.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Early chapter! The writing of this story is complete (it's 16 chapters), so in celebration, have one sooner than expected._

_Incredibly weird sexual stuff in this one (erm I'm a bit odd), hope it's not off-putting. I can see some of you are getting worried. It's just some harmless voyeurism, really._

_As always, my thanks, and I don't own the real people, the fake people, or any knowledge of Tomo's real personality. I just make him snarky and dickish because I find the contrast with his sweet look funny._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 12**

True to his word, Daisuke returned the following morning to find his student looking rested and calmer. Knowing his boyfriend pretty well by now, the tutor correctly guessed that Takumi was already feeling cooped up. Therefore he arrived with a picnic basket and a suggestion they take today's lesson to the nearby park. The boy was delighted, and Tetsuya consented, so the couple stowed their books in a tote bag and headed off.

The day was beautiful, cool and dry for the summer, and in sunlight Takumi was even more radiant. Daisuke couldn't stop staring at him, smiling at his young lover's way of waving to squirrels and butterflies. It would have been perfect, had they just been able to hold hands, but this was Takumi's neighborhood, filled with people who spoke regularly to his parents.

They had the park nearly to themselves, and spread out a blanket in one of the picturesque wooden gazebos, shaded from the sun. Sipping iced tea, they worked on reviewing for the next day's exam. Takumi was more excited about the evening's double-date and worried aloud whether Tomo and Keisuke would like him.

"From what they've heard of you, they already do." _Ha. Kei's already begging for a foursome._ "I already have my homemade spaghetti sauce and meatballs simmering, and guess what's for dessert?"

_You, I hope._ "The famous cheesecake?"

"Yep. It's been good enough to keep Tomo in my life."

"Are he and Keisuke-san going to get married?"

"Married, babies, white picket fence, all of it."

"Is that what you want too?"

"If I have you, I'll be happy. Do you want kids?"

Takumi shrugged. "I never thought about it. But...the idea of having them with you is nice."

"Don't worry about it yet, baby, that's a long way off. Let's go over calculus now."

They took a break for lunch. Daisuke had packed chicken salad, grapes, celery sticks filled with peanut butter, and marble fudge pound cake. Takumi pouted playfully.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Yes, actually. I had an ulterior motive for bringing you out here. Have some more peanut butter, you need the protein. Okay, I've decided I'll feel less terrified for you if I teach you some self-defense. Has anyone ever taught you any?"

"Only a little in school...but then, I couldn't really handle being touched."

Daisuke leapt up, offered a hand to Takumi, and brought him out to the grass. "From what you've said about Hatake, he's bigger and stronger than you."

"Yeah, he's a big jock, taller and pretty broad."

"We need to get some more weight on you, baby. As it is, you probably wouldn't be able to, say, push him off if he got on top of you. So we need to start with moves you can pull off against someone stronger."

"Okay," Takumi said willingly.

"My favorite move against an unequal opponent is de-ashi-barai, the forward foot sweep. It's good for when someone's in front of you with their hands grabbing you. All you need is strong legs, and I know you have those."

"I do?"

"I've felt the muscles myself," Daisuke said softly, and the boy gave him a coy smile. "Come here, I'll show you. Are you okay pretending I'm him?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"All right. So, say he comes at you like this." Daisuke gently grasped his upper arms. "He'll be trying to get his body closer to yours. When he steps one foot forward, you bring your foot up as hard as you can and slam it into his leg right...here."

Daisuke demonstrated, but slowly and without force. "Okay, now try it on me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"If you're able to, I'll be glad, trust me. Try it."

Takumi did, but half-heartedly.

"Come on, harder."

"I will if I have to, but I can't on you."

"Please, baby?"

"But..."

"Just pretend I'm him. The adrenaline from the fear will make you stronger."

"But...it's you."

"Baby, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"And you'll forgive me?"

"For what?"

Daisuke, hardening his heart, tightened his grip on the teenager's arms and pressed forward, invading his space and pulling him roughly closer. Instead of doing the judo move, Takumi whimpered and struggled. Daisuke let him go at once, feeling terrible.

"I'm sorry, honey. Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. It's fine, I get what you were trying to do."

"Will you try the sweep? For me?"

Takumi sighed. "Okay."

They stood close together, and Daisuke lightly held his arms and stepped forward. Takumi, with all the strength he could summon up, slammed his turned foot into the lower part of Daisuke's calf. With a cry, Daisuke lost his balance and fell, but he quickly and happily laughed.

"Excellent!"

"Did I hurt you?" the boy asked anxiously.

"A little, but thank you. You've made me feel better." Daisuke stood up with a wince. "Got a bit of a sore leg now, but I'll be fine. And this might be just enough to give you time to get away if you need it." _Please God let him never need it._

"Do you think I will?"

"No," Daisuke said firmly. "Not while I'm around. Okay, moving on. Have you ever punched someone?"

"No." Takumi looked pained. "Please don't make me punch you, I can't."

"I just want you to punch into my hand, and I'll catch your fist. Will you try?" He smiled affectionately as Takumi clenched his hand. "Thumb outside, not inside, or you could break it. Good. Now aim for my hand..."

Takumi pulled his fist back and let it fly forward into the waiting palm. There wasn't a lot of force in it, but more than one might expect from such a slight boy. Daisuke praised him and had him do it again several more times, until he felt satisfied Takumi's punch could at least stun. Then the tutor suggested he pretend to attack and Takumi try to fend him off.

Takumi laughed. "If anyone sees, they'll think we're crazy."

"It'll look like what it is, trust me. If it gets back to your dad, he'll be happy, probably. In fact, you should tell him I'm teaching you self-defense. He might worry less."

"I can't believe he threatened me with a bodyguard," Takumi groaned.

He didn't have much success knocking Daisuke down, though he was able to dislodge him once. After that, Takumi made a face and asked if they could go back to reviewing.

"If you'd rather do schoolwork than this, you must really hate this," Daisuke laughed as they headed back.

"I just don't like violence."

"I saw a few 'Cops and Bandits' games by your XBox. You don't fool me."

"It's different with fake people."

"You'll be able to hurt Hatake if you have to, right?"

"Him? Oh, yeah."

It was like a dream for Takumi after all the recent stresses, being out in the warm floral air, sitting together with the most handsome man on Earth, who loved him and favored him with frequent and fond smiles. Even discussing calculus and alleles couldn't ruin the golden-afternoon feel of it all. The boy inched closer and closer to Daisuke until they were sitting pressed close together, and the tutor often stroked his hand, and once even gently caressed his cheek.

After a while, Daisuke shut his book and smiled. "I think you're ready for the test. You're so smart, I know you'll do great."

Takumi scoffed. "I'm really not."

"I saw your school transcripts, and I know your work habits. You study, but not a crazy amount. You've done as well as you have, Mr. High Honor Roll, because you're so intelligent. It's one of the billion or so things I worship about you."

A tear trickled down Takumi's cheek.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Honestly nothing. You just...make me so happy. I never thought I was capable of feeling so much love for anyone."

"My angel." Daisuke traced a heart on the top of Takumi's hand. "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah...but I wish you didn't have to go."

"It's to get ready for our date. I'll be here at five to get you."

"Should I bring anything?"

"All I want is you, baby."

Takumi looked away and blushed at the heat in that voice.

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi was literally trembling with fear all the way to the apartment, and Daisuke had to hold his hand and reassure him the whole way that it would all be fine.

"Warning, Kei has a tendency to flirt, but I told him to tone it down or I'd castrate him."

"Isn't he with Tomo-san?"

"Yeah, but they're both understanding and highly appreciative of beauty."

Takumi pouted; he didn't like anyone but Daisuke thinking him beautiful.

"And they know you're haphephobic, so they won't jump on you. If they try, use the forward foot sweep."

"They'll really like me?"

"Tomo's already planning our wedding. Do you like powder blue or magenta better?"

Daisuke had to keep an arm around Takumi on the elevator because he worried Takumi would faint. The boy swallowed two compramin, not caring that they would make him tired, and smiled shyly as they entered the apartment. Two men got off the couch to come meet them, one handsome and older with dyed-auburn hair and sensitive eyes, the other boyishly lovely with a noticeably beautiful mouth. They smiled warmly at him.

"Takumi, this is Dr. Kato Keisuke and my doctor-to-be old friend Yanagishita Tomo. Kei, Tomo, this is Hayama Takumi, my...well...everything."

"Hajimemashite, Kato-sensei, Yanagishita-san," Takumi said with a low bow.

"Please, call me Tomo."

"And me Kei. Anyone so special to Dai-chan is a friend of ours."

"God, you are fucking beautiful."

"Tomo."

"Sorry. Forget I said that. Takumi-kun, I made strawberry lemonade, come try some. I love to be complimented on my few culinary skills."

Laughing nervously, Takumi followed Tomo to the kitchen. Keisuke turned to Daisuke and shook his head.

"Sorry about my boy-toy. But pictures do not do that kid justice."

"Try not to flirt, okay? Takumi is fragile."

"Ha. He's handling you, he must be strong. But I won't make any requests for group sex, other than what we discussed."

"Thank you." _I hope we're doing the right thing._ "Look after him while I finish dinner, okay?"

While Daisuke pottered about in the kitchen, he had a clear view of his friends sitting in the living room with Takumi. As much as by his beauty, the young men were charmed by the boy's polite but sincere questions. Keisuke was a jovial man who was always happy to talk about his recent surgeries, and Takumi had once taken an anatomy class and was able to ask in technical terms for more details.

"In my last one I had to reconstruct almost an entire occipital bone. That's - "

"The one above the back of the neck?"

Kei smiled. "Most people don't know that. Are you thinking about medicine as a career?"

"I don't think so. It seems so stressful."

"Oh, a little. I play Metallica while I work, that helps. Do you like music? Dai-chan said you used to play the violin."

"We'd love to hear you sometime," Tomo said.

"I don't play anymore, but if I take it up again, I'll play for you. Tomo-san, are your studies going well? Dai-chan says you're top of your class."

"Oh, it's easy," Tomo said breezily, "long as you don't need sleep. Dai-chan caught me over-tired once on a hot day and got me to dive starkers into the big campus fountain. Nearly got expelled, but God, it felt nice."

"Wish I'd seen it," Kei chuckled, rubbing Tomo's knee.

Takumi smiled, feeling gratefully comfortable. "If it's okay to say so, you guys make a nice couple."

"Thank you, darling," Tomo said. "You and Dai-chan are quite lovely too. I always knew he'd snag someone sweet. Did he ever tell you about the time he stayed up all night marathoning 'Death Note,' and almost missed his Abnormal Psych exam?"

Takumi laughed. "He just introduced me to 'Hetalia.' Did he do well on the exam anyway?"

"Best grade of the class, of course. As expected of Dai-chan."

"Are you enjoying working with him?" Keisuke asked.

"I've never had so much fun in school. He's an amazing teacher."

"And as good a boyfriend?"

Takumi shifted shyly. "He's perfect."

"He says the same about you. It's nice to see Dai-chan in love, he very nearly floats when he walks. I hope you'll be his date to our wedding."

Takumi smiled. "Are you getting married soon?"

"Technically it'll be a civil union," Tomo said casually, "and we're thinking spring, when the cherry blossoms are out. I know it's cliche, but I love them."

Takumi was excited for them and asked many questions about what the service and reception would be like, wanting to know what they would wear, giggling when Tomo dryly said he couldn't wear white. Keisuke envisioned aloud their future, a cozy house, a front-porch swing, honeymoon trips every year.

"And hopefully you and Dai-chan next door."

Takumi smiled wistfully. "I would love that. Do you want kids?"

"Of course. To play with yours."

Daisuke called them to the table which was decked out with spaghetti and meatballs, warm garlic bread, and fresh steamed broccoli. He poured wine, juice in Takumi's case, and four of them toasted their relationships and first double-date. The room was full of warmth and laughter, and Hatake was barely in Takumi's mind at all, even whenever he stopped the fun to call his father. He was so clearly having a good time that Tetsuya never kept him long.

More conversation followed with the promised chocolate cheesecake drizzled with caramel syrup, which tasted like heaven to Takumi. After they all pitched in to clear the table, Keisuke spontaneously turned on the radio, grabbed Tomo, and started to dance Daisuke bowed formally to Takumi, and asked him to do the same. They had never danced together before, but moved easily, as though one being. When the second song started up, another ballad, Keisuke tapped Daisuke's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Takumi nodded bravely, and accepted Kei's hands lightly on his waist, putting his own hands on the surgeon's shoulders. Keisuke's kind face smiled at him, and Takumi shyly returned the expression. Beside them, Tomo and Daisuke were bizarrely swing-dancing to the love song, complete with picking each other up and dipping. They separated, went to their boyfriends, and danced the same with them, all laughing, until they ended up a tangled heap on the floor.

They moved themselves to the couches, and the mood seemed to shift into something serious, Kei and Tomo eyeing each other with lust. Daisuke took Takumi to the kitchen, and looked so serious the boy got worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Just...Kei and Tomo asked me to convey an offer to you. You can say no and no one will mind."

"What is it?"

Daisuke scratched his ear. "Well, I think I may know why porn's doing nothing for you."

"Eh?"

"In porn, it's just actors fucking without any real feelings for each other. But you're sensitive, and romantic. I think you need to see something real to know what it's really like."

"I don't understand." But he thought he did.

"If you want, only if you want, Kei and Tomo are willing to...demonstrate intimacy for you."

"They'd really do that?"

"Yep. Interested?"

Takumi considered, weighing the awkwardness against his curiosity. He _was_ intrigued, since they were both so attractive, and he could learn from it how to please Daisuke better. And...it just sounded hot. The boy bit his lip and nodded. When they returned to their seats, Daisuke settled Takumi between his legs and gave Tomo a pointed nod.

The med student winked at Takumi, grabbed Keisuke by his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. The pair plainly wanted one another desperately, but they kept it gentle and as slow as they could. Clothes were shed quickly, with neither seeming to be at all shy. That made sense to Takumi, as their bodies were amazing, white-and-honey, slender, somewhat muscled and without flaw.

Daisuke rubbed Takumi's stomach beneath his shirt as they watched, occasionally going up to tweak the nipples. His other hand cupped Takumi through his pants and stroked, and it was half-sexual, half-comforting. Takumi felt a growing hardness pressed against his bottom, and rubbed against it a little. He felt pleasantly warm, and the tingly feeling was there as he watched.

In no time, the performers were hard, and slicking each other's cocks with a clear gel lubricant. Tomo stood and positioned himself to slowly lower himself onto the awaiting length. Kei brought him onto it gently, and Tomo showed signs of only a little pain. Takumi's breath began to hitch as the cock disappeared and the young men groaned with pleasure. Tomo's eyes rolled up and went white, and finally he was sprawled over Kei's lap, catching his breath.

The medical student looked so beautiful. a faint sheen of glowing sweat all over him, pretty lips damp and parted, undulating like a golden-skinned and flushed serpent. Keisuke looked hungry and eager to thrust, but he waited until Tomo's whimpers were clean of hurt, then took his hips in hands and began to guide them up and down.

"Fuck, fuck, yes," Tomo moaned.

"Babe, you feel so fucking good."

Takumi's head was pounding without pain, only pressure. He was having that feeling again, that intense need to have something inside him. He saw Tomo's slickened cock was bobbing furiously as he moved, and Takumi, to his surprise, kind of wanted it, though he only wanted Daisuke. His hand joined Daisuke's on his crotch and moved it feverishly, making it stroke the soft organ as though it could get him off.

At the same time, he rubbed roughly against Daisuke until the elder came in his pants, and in the midst of this high he was feeling from watching Tomo and Kei, who were both climaxing, Takumi had a strong feeling that this time was different. Maybe, finally, he could get hard for his lover.

Catching their breath, Tomo and Kei had become the spectators, watching with interest as Takumi frantically stroked himself. He found it not at all bad, actually titillating to have an audience.

Daisuke kissed his ear. "What do you want, my baby?"

"Need...in me I need something in me..."

"Do you want to go in the - "

"No."

Takumi, in a rare show of physical strength, moved so he was laying on the couch with Daisuke on top of him. Takumi struggled to get his pants down, but his hands shook too much, so Daisuke ripped them off, and the underwear.

"In me in me - "

"Fingers only."

"Anything!"

Tomo tossed the lubricant over and Daisuke hurriedly spilled it over his hand. He didn't do his preferred prelude of circling and playing with the entrance, instead gently sliding the first finger in immediately. Takumi sighed with relief, but the empty feeling lingered.

"More, more..."

"Relax, baby, I'll take care of you."

Another finger. Together they found the prostate and moved against it as hard as Daisuke would let himself, always careful about not hurting his lover, but God, when he was needy and moaning like this, Daisuke wanted so badly to just _take_ him. Takumi wouldn't refuse in his current state, but their first time could not be with an audience. Especially an audience drolling as much as Tomo and Kei.

"Fuck me fuck me..."

There was just enough room for his ring finger, just enough for all three to surround the pleasure gland. They nearly fell out in shock when Takumi's penis twitched on its own, and stiffened. Not all the way, but noticeably a little. Takumi looked at it with wide eyes, and Daisuke's jaw had dropped.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"D-Dai-chan..."

"Don't be scared. It's good, right?"

"I can't believe it," Takumi panted. "Please...could you...touch it?"

Continuing to jab the prostate, Daisuke took the organ in his other hand as gently as one would pick up a newborn. Takumi pushed himself down on the fingers, then thrust up into the encircling hand, and kept this going, back and forth. The sounds coming from the boy were like nothing Daisuke had ever heard, almost animalistic, ecstatic wailing, a mix of joy and confusion and even a little fear.

Takumi was shaking, his penis hardening almost to full. Inside Daisuke's head, a voice was saying, "Oh my God oh my God oh my God," without end. _He's hard, he's really hard, he's doing it._

_I'm doing it I'm scared the pressure is everywhere God it feels so good it's building..._

Takumi threw his head back and cried out in rapture. Daisuke jerked hard and the boy seemed to be climaxing, but though the organ deflated, nothing came out. Even so, Daisuke continued to pump it until Takumi sank boneless into the cushions, catching his breath with closed eyes. Daisuke re-dressed him, and lifted the drained body onto his lap and cradled him. Eventually the boy opened his eyes.

"Dai-chan?"

"Baby?"

"Did I..."

"I think so," Daisuke said with a grin.

Movement, Tomo had approached and kneeled down beside them. "Takumi-kun, what you just experienced is called a dry orgasm, a climax without ejaculation. It usually is caused by something physical, but in your case, whatever caused your haphephobia may be the reason. I think this is a sign you can have a normal orgasm, eventually."

The boy smiled tiredly. "Thank you, for this."

"Thank _you_," Keisuke said sincerely. "You shared your first time with us and that's a big, big deal."

He slowly, giving time for refusal, lifted Takumi's hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss there. Tomo did the same.

"I'm glad we were able to help you, dear," he said with a gentle smile that was rare for the sarcastic medical student.

Takumi struggled to sit up; Daisuke helped him, and though the boy thought he should be humilated to have been seen in such a private act, he just felt content. And tired. And safe. He leaned again his boyfriend, sighed to feel arms around him, and let his eyes shut.

**To be continued.**

**Yes, I know this was weird. Humor me and my perversity. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_It's early, true, but since the writing is done, why not? Plus, last chapter was a bit...erm...weird, so have a nice happy one._

_I don't own all the thingies, I just wish I could film my stories into new Takumi-kun movies._ _Don't know how enthusiastic Mao would be, though._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 13**

"What a brave boy," Keisuke remarked.

Daisuke smiled, stroking the head that rested in his lap. "I suppose it's only natural that a special boy needs an unorthodox first time coming. Thank you, guys. You not only helped him, you made him feel comfortable."

"We already love him," Kei said softly. "And if he needs any further desensitizing - "

"Our bedroom door is open," Tomo finished.

"I'll get back to you after we've had our own private first time. If Takumi would find it helpful..."

Tomo laughed. "Don't kid yourself, Dai-chan. You're not about to let anyone else lay a finger on your treasure."

"No, I guess I'm not."

"It's awful," Kei said suddenly. "To see such a lovely and sweet kid so hurt. I can guess what caused his phobia, and Tomo told me about that Hatake piece of shit. Do you need to borrow a scalpel, Dai-chan? I can teach you how to castrate."

"I'd love that...but to the world outside of us, I have to pretend I'm no more than his teacher."

Tomo nodded. "It's getting late. Should we wake him?"

"Maybe not. Cross your fingers for me."

Daisuke went into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Hayama-san? Yes, I'm sorry, I know it's getting late. The thing is, Takumi-kun has fallen asleep on my couch. If you wish, I'll wake him, but he looks so peaceful. I wondered if I might just put a blanket over him and bring him home in the morning."

Tetsuya left a long pause. "Are your friends staying over?"

"No, sir."

"Will you have him call as soon as he wakes?"

"Of course."

"All right, then. He has nightmares sometimes, and since he seems all right with you touching him, you may have to jostle him a little to get him out of it."

"I promise, I will check on him periodically."

"Thank you, Sensei. Did Takumi have a nice time?"

The tutor grinned. "Oh, yes, he was laughing and chatting up a storm. My friends think he's adorable, in a new-little-brother kind of way. Thank you for the permission, Hayama-san."

"Take care of my son, Sensei."

Daisuke pumped his fist in the air as he returned to the living room. Tomo was struggling with Keisuke, trying to take the cell phone out of his hand.

"Stop taking photos of the jailbait, you creeper."

"Success, guys. I have Takumi the whole night."

Keisuke put his phone away. "Don't pressure him for any more yet, Dai-chan. He took a big step tonight."

"I just want to hold him while we sleep."

"We should get going, then. My shift starts early and my bit of hot stuff has class."

Tomo kissed Daisuke's cheek. "Thank you. Sincerely."

"Dinner was that good?"

"I meant for sharing your ray of sunshine with us."

"He, like, seriously glows a little," Kei observed. "Does he drink phosphorus or something? You should get him to stop."

Laughing, Daisuke walked them to the door. When he returned to Takumi and lifted him up, the sleeping teenager made a questioning noise.

"Ssh, baby, I've got you."

He set the boy carefully down on the bed, turned on the overhead fan, and stripped down to his boxers and an undershirt, not wanting to alarm Takumi with nudity. He lay down facing him, holding a hand and stroking the mussed hair. After a short while, Takumi stirred, and his sleepy eyes blinked open.

"Stupid compramin. I'm sorry. Am I in your bed?"

"Yeah. Is this okay?"

"Yes, but...wait, what time is it? My dad - "

"I talked to him. He thinks you're spending the night on my couch. But would you rather be with me?"

Takumi smiled in answer. "It wasn't a dream, was it? What I did?"

"Nope. Are you okay? I mean, with Kei and Tomo having watched."

"It's weird, but no. I like them, and it helped to see them..."

"They enjoyed all of it too. They really like you, a lot."

"Kei-san asked me to be their flower girl, but I hope he was joking."

"He just likes seeing hot guys in dresses. Tomo has a schoolgirl uniform that he looks rather fetching in."

"That reminds me..." Takumi reached into his pants pocket. "Here, as promised."

Daisuke happily flipped through the photos. All Takumi wearing his burgundy school uniform, looking even younger, even more innocent, but in an untouchable way. In one he was flashing the peace sign with Michiya, one with Michiya and two other boys, one with his parents, one at his desk, two heavenly scenes of the boy beneath a sakura tree.

"Can I keep them?"

"Yeah, they're copies."

"Would you think me terrible if I jerk off to them?"

Takumi chuckled. "Not terrible, just a perv."

Daisuke retaliated by tickling. Peals of beautiful laughter filled the room and the tutor's heart, and when he finally listened to Takumi's pleas for mercy, he finished off by holding the boy close and rubbing his face in the hair that smelled of lemon and herbs. He then buried his nose in between Takumi's jaw and shoulder, inhaling deeply of the sweet skin. His stomach was next, then chest.

"Do you think..."

"What, honey?"

"I can get hard again?"

"Maybe, but I think you've done enough tonight. Let it sink in."

"If you don't want to touch it, would you, a little..." Takumi shyly tugged up his shirt.

Daisuke grinned, he loved doing this as much as Takumi loved receiving it - it was such an erogenous zone for him. He watched the haze in Takumi's eyes as he rubbed the soft nipples. After what felt like far too long, he put his lips to one, tugged gently with his teeth, then started to suck. He worked on the bud, as usual, till it was hard before moving to the other side.

Takumi didn't stiffen anywhere else, but he enjoyed the mouth on him, and afterwards the fingers that played with the aroused buds. Daisuke's lips explored him further, beginning at the jaw, then tickling his neck. It worked its way down the chest to the stomach, pushing a tongue into his belly button, licking down to the hip bone. He even pressed his face to Takumi's crotch and inhaled a faint musky sweetness; he smelled young and clean.

Daisuke let his hands wander all over, up and down the legs after he tugged off the pants, over the smooth back once the shirt was discarded. The faint curve of waist into slender hips was an incredible turn-on for some reason, and he stroked both sides while his mouth returned to the nipples. They were pert and shining with saliva already, but Daisuke knew the boy liked them to be sucked to the point of soreness. He used a force now he'd never tried before, and though Takumi whimpered a little, he also held the head where it was.

When he had the nubs faintly reddened, Daisuke moved back up to claim an eager mouth. He pushed his arms beneath the small body to hold it, tilted Takumi's head back to kiss his neck. Takumi was lost in a haze of pleasure, the lips and hands moving all over him. Despite Daisuke's caution to push himself no more tonight, Takumi struggled to push his underwear off, then grabbed for a now-shirtless Daisuke's.

"Baby?"

"I know...I just want to see you, want to see your face..."

Understanding, Daisuke gazed into the lust-filled eyes as he pressed his hardness against the boy's stomach. Judging by the sound Takumi made, he liked it.

"Come on me," the boy groaned, and Daisuke nearly did right then. "Can I touch it?"

"Everything I have is yours, baby."

Takumi pushed the flushed cock onto his skin, rubbed the weeping slit into the flat and hard surface, the visible ribs.

"Oh God, baby."

Coyly smiling, pleased that he could undo his boyfriend, Takumi jerked it firmly, loving the thickness and heat of it in his hand. Daisuke's face showed a million emotions all at once, but most visible were love and pleasure. Both were trying their best to keep their eyes open, so they wouldn't miss a moment of each other's enjoyment. As he reached the peak, Daisuke grabbed the boy's tiny waist and pressed hard into the quickening hand. He came all over the stomach and chest, covering the cream skin with milky white, then caught his breath while his head cleared.

"Sorry for the mess, baby."

"I liked it. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. That goes for pretty much everything we do in bed."

Daisuke went to get a wet washcloth, and when he returned, he nearly dropped it. Takumi had slicked his fingers in the come and was stroking himself. As though in a dream, Daisuke floated over and cleaned him up. After a little while of no result, Takumi let his hand fall and sighed.

"Don't be discouraged, honey. One big victory a day is plenty."

"I guess."

"Let's get some sleep. Then while we shower, I'll give you one last review for your exam."

Neither went to sleep right away. They held each other with secure arms and caressing hands, silently loving one another until they fell into dreamless sleep.

_daimaodaimao_

The much-dreaded test was challenging, but not unfairly so. Takumi had studied and paid attention during reviews, so he worked through it methodically and carefully. By the time he handed it over to his tutor, the boy was feeling pretty confident.

"Excellent. Ready to start geometry?"

"Before you even know how I did?"

"Hmm, good point. I know you did well, but I can grade it now if you want. Here, read the first chapter while I do so."

Takumi instantly knew he was not going to like high-school geometry. The opening chapter was very basic, thank goodness, but Takumi had to struggle to keep his attention on it through his anxiety. After what seemed like ages, Daisuke, beaming, handed back the test. There was a large red A on the front page.

"I aced it?"

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

That pride was worth even more than the score. Takumi happily flung himself into the tutor's lap, where with a laugh he was hugged and kissed.

"Your parents will be happy too."

"And approve of you even more. I usually got Bs on tests before."

"Why? Any reason?"

"It was hard to concentrate in a room full of people. And I'm more motivated now. I want to do well for you."

Daisuke grinned. "Do it for yourself too, honey. So, how shall I reward you?"

"Well...there's one thing..."

"Soon, maybe."

"You're still taking me to the carnival, right? That sounds good."

"I'll win you a prize of your choice. Now, back to work. Start by telling me the difference between a line and a ray."

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi answered the phone with a slight trepidation; it had been a while. "Hi, Hiro."

"Takumi, sorry I haven't been in touch."

"That's okay. Is everything all right?"

"I guess. I just wanted to check on you. Michiya told me what...what Hatake's been up to. You okay?"

"Yeah. My dad got a restraining order on him, so I think he's keeping his distance."

"Have you ever thought..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me, Hiro."

"Maybe," Hiro said haltingly, " he just really likes you. Have you thought of giving him a chance?"

"_What_?"

"I heard him telling Nabeto in the hall that he's in love with you and really regretted hurting you. If he wanted to talk to you - "

"He's tried to rape me multiple times," Takumi said in a shaking voice. "Forcing someone is not love, he doesn't love me. He's a sadist who wants to hurt me. I don't care what he has to say."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Takumi. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." Takumi's temper cooled. "How are things with Erika?"

Hiro groaned. "God, she's so high-maintenance. I got her a small bouquet of roses for our four-month anniversary, and instead of thanking me, she told me her favorite flower is calla lilies. I don't think those are even available in Japan."

"She doesn't seem to treat you well, Hiro. Have you thought of breaking it off?"

"Yes, but I think I love her. So I'm stuck. You'll understand someday."

Takumi smiled secretively. "Michiya said you don't buy her enough stuff, but I guess he's wrong. How are you even affording roses for each anniversary?" Like the Hayamas, Hiro's fmaily was well-off, but the parents were tight-fisted, while Taumi's parents often gave him money even though he didn't ask for it, in addition to his allowance.

"Um, I got a part-time job delivering newspapers." That made sense, Hiro was a morning person. "She's already shown me a few necklaces she really likes."

"Hiro, she's using you."

"I know..."

Takumi tried to sound cheerful. "Are you still saving up for that Porsche?"

"Oh, yeah, 1963, cherry-red. It'll probably take me ten years just to pay for the shipping, but it is my dream. Can you picture you, me, Michiya, and Nobu taking a road trip to Kyoto in a car like that? It'll be awesome."

"We'll be old men by then," Takumi laughed, "even with your paper route."

"If you hadn't given up violin, you could perform a benefit concert for me. Why'd you quit anyway? You were so good."

"I just didn't like it anymore," Takumi lied. "Anyway, if you have to keep buying stuff for Erika, you'll never get the car."

"I think...I want to break up with her. But I don't know if I can."

"You can. There are lots of nice girls at our school and around town. Find one who likes you for you."

"Takumi, if I get up the courage to do it, will you be there for me?"

"Of course," the boy said reassuringly. "Call me any time."

"Thanks, Takumi. You were always a great friend."

"Am I still?" Takumi half-joked. "Even though I'm not around anymore?"

"Of course. We all understand. You never told us where your phobia came from, but I figure it must have been bad to cause panic attacks and make you leave school."

"I...I'll tell you sometime."

"Whenever you're ready. I'll be here. And we'll hang out sometime soon, right?"

"Definitely. Maybe when I'm not basically under house arrest."

"I'm sorry for what I said before. I just wish I could solve this Hatake problem for you."

"You can help by keeping an eye on him for me. If you hear him plotting something or bothering someone else, you can tell me."

"Will do."

"I have to go, Hiro." Takumi didn't much like being on phones. "Keep emailing me, okay?"

"Okay. I found some funny pictures I'll send you."

"Great, I could use a laugh. See you."

"See you."

Standing in the kitchen, Takumi grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and smiled when he caught sight of the calendar on the door. The next day's date was circled.

_daimaodaimao_

It was humid but not really hot out the next morning when Takumi met Daisuke at the front door. Protectively, the teacher insisted his student apply several layers of sunblock before he would let him outside. Once he felt satisfied Takumi was protected, and Takumi had said goodbye to his parents, the pair excitedly walked the few blocks to the carnival in Shizuoka's smaller business district. It was lively without being uncomfortably crowded, which Takumi was relieved about.

"I haven't been to one of these since my freshman year," Daisuke said. "What do we do first?"

"Ooh, let's go to the pet-adoption booth! They always have dogs and cats you can pet!"

Indulgently, Daisuke followed the ecstatic boy to the enclosed and covered area. Unsurprisingly, every puppy and kitten gravitated towards Takumi, and soon he was surrounded by happy animals. He tried to give them all his attention, but quickly recruited Daisuke to help. The tutor liked animals too, and wished he had time to get and keep one of his own.

"B-Takumi, why don't you have a pet?"

"I did when I was a kid, a cat. She got sick a few years ago and we had to put her to sleep. I guess I never got over it, because I never asked for another one."

"That orange kitten seems especially taken with you. Not that they all aren't. Animals are good judges of character, did you know?"

"That must be why that puppy keeps licking you."

It was true, an enthusiastic golden retriever was happily showering Daisuke with affection. "Wish I could take you home, little guy," he said.

A pretty woman wearing a Shizuoka Animal Shelter T-shirt smiled at them. "Don't worry, he's been adopted. His new owner is coming to pick him up later."

Daisuke spoke quietly and handed something to the woman, but Takumi didn't notice. The orange kitten was energetic and wanted to play, and when Daisuke suggested they move on, Takumi reluctantly pried the cat off his shirt. The tutor cheered him up with a large cotton candy, and thus pumped with sugar, the boy directed them to the nearest game. The objective of it was to aim a water gun and shoot, and the first to fill up a balloon was the winner.

Takumi had good aim, but couldn't resist turning the water pistol on his boyfriend, who quickly retaliated. They were asked to move along by the annoyed owner, and did so with muffled giggling.

"You're a bad influence, kid."

"Shouldn't have sunk to my level, Sensei."

Daisuke found himself dragged to the strong-man machine, where a burly guy offered him a hammer and challenged him to ring the bell. With difficulty, the tutor slammed the mallet down, almost hitting his mark. He tried once more and was rewarded by a loud 'Ding!' He felt very pleased with himself, and Takumi was looking at him with pride.

"You want to try, kid?"

Both Daisuke and the burly man laughed kindly as Takumi tried, but was unable to even lift the hammer off the ground. "Oh, be quiet, you two. All my strength is in my legs."

"I know," Daisuke said with a wink.

The burly man smiled. "No worries, you have this nice fellow to protect you."

"Yeah, he's good at that."

Takumi got his turn to laugh at the next game, dart-throwing. Daisuke bought ten and seemed completely confident he could pop the balloons on the plywood wall, but most bounced off the wood, and one right off a balloon. As the tutor growled in frustration, Takumi grabbed his last dart, threw it hard, and popped a yellow balloon. Daisuke's mood was instantly brightened when a giggling Takumi handed him the prize, a stuffed elephant.

"For you."

"Thank you. I'll call her Zoe."

"What if it's a he?"

"He's transexual."

Laughing, appetites whetted by the cotton candy, the couple bought burgers and fries and sat on the grass in a clear area to eat them. Conscious of the people around them, some of whom greeted Takumi, the two of them couldn't be as lovey-dovery as they wanted to be, but they were happy just to be together. Takumi wasn't able to finish his burger, despite Daisuke's prodding, so his boyfriend did so for him, declaring he was Takumi's opposite, a bottomless pit.

"Good thing they don't have the hot dog-eating contest this year. You'd try and you'd probably get sick."

"No way. I'd win, no problem. I once fit seven doughnut holes in my mouth. Tomo dared me."

Takumi frowned. "That's dangerous."

"He was ready to Heimlich me, or open up my trachea if necessary."

"Ew. Don't do it again."

"As you wish, baby," the elder said softly. "What next?"

The nearest booth was one where a player tossed ping-pong balls into fishbowls, but Takumi was too worried about the fish to play. Under a tent, a couple arcade games had been set up, so Takumi was able to show off his skills at Demon Destroyer. Daisuke retaliated by beating him soundly at Pac-Man, though Takumi teased him for being old enough to remember the game.

They breezed through several more games, but Daisuke proved pretty bad at all of them, though he continued to promise Takumi a prize. The last entertainment they came to was a palm reader, which Daisuke convinced the boy to try.

The old woman studied his soft hand carefully. "I see a sad past, much hurt, which is now beginning to change. Your heart line is short but strong, indicating a time alone, followed by very powerful love."

Takumi caught Daisuke's eyes, and they shared a smile.

"In your present, I see...a betrayal."

Takumi's smile vanished. _Dai-chan, and my dad? Maybe Dad would think it a betrayal...he would, but what we have is so good. Only good._

"I see a spirit who lingers near you, longing to be heard. I hear...'Takumi, I'm sorry. Please believe I love you.'"

They had not given their names to this woman. Takumi began to tremble, and tried unsuccessfully to pull his hand back.

"You must forgive, or your heart is not all yours to give away. You must."

"He doesn't have to do anything." Daisuke yanked the woman's hand off his boyfriend and took a shaking Takumi outside. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Takumi seemed to calm when he was tightly hugged. "What if she's right?"

"Takumi, you forgive when and if you're ready to. That's all you can do. You're not hurting anyone. I know you think you are, you think it all the time, but you're _not_."

"I love you," Takumi whispered. "But what if Niisan - "

"If he really does love you, it should be enough for him to see you happy. So be happy." Daisuke took his hand and stroked it. "C'mon, I promised you a prize, didn't I?"

"But we tried all the games."

"Don't worry. I have a back-up."

Confused, Takumi followed Daisuke back to the pet booth, where the woman from before enthusiastically greeted them. "Watanabe-san, everything is ready."

"Thank you, Haruko-san. Here's your prize, Takumi."

Bagged up in front of him, the boy saw a bag of kitten food, a bag of cat litter, a litterbox, food and water dishes, a small pet bed, and a flea collar. Beside it all was, in a carrier, the orange kitten he had earlier fallen for. Takumi's jaw dropped.

"You mean...he...for me?"

"For you. I saw how much you and this little guy like each other. So, feel ready for another pet?"

Takumi hugged him again, sniffling and trying to hold back tears. "How do you always know what to do?"

"I guess I just know you. C'mon, let''s take the little guy to his new home. You need to think of a name too."

Elated, Takumi divided his attention between Daisuke and his new pet on the walk home. By the time they reached the house, a name had been chosen, and Takumi excitedly held up the carrier to show his parents.

"Mother, Dad, this is Maro. D-Sensei got him for me."

"Oh, how cute," Youko cooed, lifting the kitten out of the carrying case.

Tetsuya looked surprised. "I didn't know you wanted a pet, Takumi."

"I didn't either, until I saw him. Isn't he adorable?"

Set down, Maro began to explore the room. Tetsuya reached down to scratch behind the kitten's ear.

"He seems friendly. Looks like you've gotten everything he needs, too." Tetsuya smiled at Daisuke. "Thank you, Sensei, this is very kind of you."

"Pets are excellent for anxiety disorders," Daisuke demured. "When I saw Takumi-kun bond with Maro, it was an easy decision. I hope this is all right, Hayama-san. I should have asked your permission."

"Oh, if Takumi is happy, so am I."

"I'll schedule a veterinarian appointment for Maro," Youko said, "just to make sure he's healthy."

Takumi picked up the kitten and rubbed noses with it, then looked over Maro to gaze affectionately at Daisuke. The tutor looked back with love, not noticing that Youko was looking at him, and wondering.

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Why not another early chapter? When we've finished this story, I already have another DaiMao short to share. Hint: I'm having a tough time giving up Dai/Takumi._

_Rated M for sexual situations._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 14**

Takumi was relieved his father had stayed in the waiting room, as it was embarrassing enough to have Dr. Nobuta here, holding his hand and smiling encouragingly. The boy didn't smile back. He was laying face-up on an exam table, naked from the waist down, with a curtain screen over him and hiding from his view what Dr. Yamato was doing. The man was kind and being very gentle, but as his gloved finger probed the boy, Takumi was reminded of Naoto, and whimpered softly.

"Does this hurt, Takumi-kun?"

"N-No, just a little uncomfortable. Nnn!"

"Found it. Okay, Takumi-kun, I'm going to apply some pressure here. However your body reacts is fine and normal for you, so try not to be embarrassed."

"You can try thinking of someone else, if it helps," Nobuta suggested.

But he couldn't bring himself to think of his lover in such a clinical setting, even though he knew doing so might get him hard, and that was what Yamato was trying to do. He didn't want to involved Daisuke in something so impersonal, something that felt physically good and mentally unpleasant.

"What are you thinking of?" Nobuta asked softly.

"Trying not to think of Niisan."

"How does this feel, Takumi-kun?" Yamato asked. "Pleasant at all?"

"A little, yes."

Yamato spent a few minutes touching the prostate in a business-like manner, but the organ between Takumi's legs remained soft. Since they had already done a basic wellness exam, Takumi hoped, when the finger withdrew, that this was over. No such luck.

Yamato snapped his glove off. "Takumi-kun, we're going to go into the next room and observe you through that mirror-window. I want you to spend a few minutes masturbating and see if you can get a physical reaction. There are paper towels and baby wipes here for clean-up, and you can use those magazines or your imagination for stimulus. When you feel finished, just rap on the mirror."

Once alone, Takumi looked and the ceiling and sighed. Since he had no interest in the pornographic magazines, he would have to bring Daisuke into this after all. He reached between his thighs and began to stroke, closing his eyes and imagining Daisuke's face above him, hands on him. He felt a little sore inside from earlier and imagined his boyfriend was probing him. He thought of Daisuke's handsome smile, his soothing voice, and stroked with desperation.

_Baby._ He could almost hear the loving nickname. Takumi played it over and over again in his head, concentrated on his beloved's one face. He mentally replaced his own petal-soft hand with Daisuke's slightly-calloused fingers, and the slight tingle of previous times returned. He felt warm, pleasant...

And nothing else. The smooth organ remained limp, no matter how much he tugged at it. At last giving up, Takumi put his clothes back on and dejectedly tapped the large mirror. The doctors gave him sympathetic smiles as they came in.

"All right, Takumi-kun?" Nobuta asked.

"Yes...but..."

Yamato spoke up, a balding man with a serious face. "Don't be discouraged son. This means you're an excellent candidate for my drug trial. The necessary tests have been performed and the forms signed. All the remains is for me to ask you one final time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The boy waited a moment, thought of Daisuke, of all he wanted to do with him. Then he nodded.

"As I cautioned you before, half my patients are given the testosterone mixture, and half a placebo. You will not know which you've been given until the trial is completed. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"I'll give you your first injection now. For the next five weeks, you will return here every Saturday for another one, and in the meantime, you'll use this notebook as a log. Every time you become physically aroused, note the date and time and describe how you feel with as much detail as possible. Same for each time you are either successful or unsuccessful in trying to physically arouse yourself. Basically, anything physically sexual that happens, you note it down. Okay?"

"Yes, Sensei."

Takumi didn't much like needles, so he looked away while the serum was injected. "What should I expect, Sensei?"

"Possibly nothing. Ideally, you should notice an increase in libido. You may find yourself becoming aroused more easily and more frequently. You may feel a need or desire to touch yourself more often, and with a little luck, you may find yourself able to ejaculate. There should be no side effects except a possible headache. If anything happens which alarms you, immediately contact myself or Nobuta. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so."

"You can contact us at any time if you do."

With that, Nobuta walked the boy out to the waiting room, where a concerned Tetsuya rose from his seat.

"Did everything go all right? Takumi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad."

Tetsuya gently examined the arm with the Band-Aid on it, as though expecting there to be greater injury than there was. He kept a protective arm around Takumi as they walked out, and Takumi was grateful for it. He didn't regret the decision to take the drug, but was a little nervous about it. What if it didn't work? What if he had been given the placebo? What if he couldn't give Daisuke what the beloved man deserved?

"If this is frightening for you, Takumi, we can end it now."

"I'm really all right, Dad. Just...wondering, I guess."

"Nobuta assured me any changes would be subtle. I told him I didn't want you becoming promiscuous or anything," Tetsuya said as he drove.

"Little chance of that," Takumi laughed weakly. _But not for the reason you think._

"I hope if...when you have relationships, you'll talk to me about them. I know that's not easy, but you can confide in me and I will always try to understand."

_I wish I could, Dad._

"You may not think so right now, but there will be more in your life than a crush that cannot be acted on. I'm all for you practicing romantic feelings on someone safe, but eventually you will have to transfer them to someone your own age. I don't want to see you cling to your tutor at the expense of appropriate romances you could have."

"I understand, Dad." _I don't want anyone but Dai-chan, I never will._ "But I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Well, you're very young. There's time. Takumi."

"Eh?"

"What do you think Watanabe feels for you?"

_Oh no._ Takumi fought to keep his voice steady and casual. "Well, he definitely doesn't hate me, since he spends so much time with me."

"He tells me he's fond of you. Like an older brother."

"Yeah...only like a brother's really supposed to be. He's been wonderful."

Tetsuya was also trying to sound calm and carefree. "And he doesn't make you feel uncomfortable."

It was a question, though it didn't sound like one. "The opposite. He makes me feel happy and safe."

"I thought so. That's good...but does he ever seem...more friendly than he should?"

Quietly panicking, Takumi said, "I don't understand. He _is_ my friend."

"I know he hugs you," Tetesuya said quickly, as though coughing the words out, "but he hasn't touched you more than that, has he?"

"No." The lie came out with surprising ease. "You've always told me to tell you if anyone tries."

"You didn't tell me about Hatake."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm your father, it's part of my job to worry about you."

_I hurt everyone._ Takumi squeezed his knees to the point of pain with his pale fingers. _Do not cry, don't cry..._

"Takumi? I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just suspicious of everyone I have to trust you to. If you can swear to me that Watanabe-san is not behaving inappropriately toward you, then I'll take your word."

"He's never made me feel anything bad," Takumi said honestly. "He's never hurt me."

"All right, then."

Once home Takumi went straight to Maro, having found that cuddling the cat helped when he didn't have Daisuke around to hug. Maro was friendly to everyone, but he seemed to especially love his owner and jumped on every opportunity to play with or nuzzle against him. The local vet had declared the kitten healthy, not so much as a single flea, and although there had been quite a few messes, Maro seemed to be getting the hang of his litterbox training. He didn't want much to do with his cushy bed, though, preferring to sleep curled up with Takumi or beside him.

Maro excitedly circled the boy's feet as soon as he came in. Takumi lifted him up and the cat licked his nose. Tetsuya smiled at this, thinking once again that Daisuke's instinct had been good. The pet did seem to relax Takumi, and certainly made him happy. He and Youko were already fond of the little creature as well; love of animals was a Hayama family trait, and they were grateful to see Takumi so relaxed.

_I owe Maro much_, the lawyer thought, _and Watanabe too. Maybe I was indeed wrong to suspect him._

_daimaodaimao_

Tetsuya did indeed seem convinced Daisuke was innocent of any wrong-doing. The tutor became like family, often joining the Hayamas for meals and even being given the alarm code for the house. He sometimes came over on weekends to play video games with Takumi, and steal gropes and kisses when he could. The couple were careful to appear as nothing more than friends, and when they went alone to Takumi's bedroom, they were no longer checked on.

Fall brought the beginning of a new school semester, and Takumi continued to ace every subject. True to his word, Daisuke stayed on as his tutor, and the boy's English had improved remarkably. For Daisuke's 25th birthday that September, Takumi gave him not only a beautiful cashmere sweater (Tetsuya game him a handsome bonus), but a touching love poem written in the difficult language. Daisuke wept every time he looked at it, and somehow, he seemed to love the boy more and more each day. In early October, Takumi's own birthday was approaching, and Daisuke asked him several times what he wanted.

"I honestly can't think of anything," the boy said each time the question was posed. "All I ever wanted was to be happy, and you've given me that."

When Daisuke stopped asking, Takumi wondered aloud if he'd given up. "No,"the tutor laughed. "I'm working on something, I hope you like it."

"Is this why you've been so busy? Please don't go to any trouble, Dai-chan."

"It's a pleasure. But it'll be late. We've got a date on the twenty-seventh and that's when you'll get it."

Though wildly curious, Takumi tried to be patient, instead focusing on the beauty of Japan's autumn, the cooling air, the changing leaves. He thought of Hatake less and less, as there had been no sightings of him, no sign of him at all. Takumi could focus on being young and in love, and on the moderate success of his testosterone drug trial. He achieved several more dry orgasms, both alone and with Daisuke, but had no success in ejaculating. The boy was disappointed, but both doctors involved assured the teenager that he had not been on the placebo and that the full effects may be yet to come. Daisuke's encouragement was never-ending and full of love, and most of the time, that was enough.

Takumi's social life improved slowly, as he spent a little more time with Michiya, though Hiro always seemed to be busy. He continued to say that he was going to break with up with Erika before Christmas, but seemed to dislike the idea of letting the pretty, popular girl go. So happy in his own relationship, Takumi felt sympathy for his friend, and often offered encouragement over the phone.

Takumi turned 16 on a cool, blue-sky day, and was, as usual, given many gifts by his adoring parents, his favorite of which was a custom Macbook in his favorite color, forest-green. Daisuke joined the family for a roast chicken lunch and curry dinner followed by cake, and played with Takumi the game he bought him for his new Playstation 4.

"I can't believe they finally made 'Demon Destroyer' for the Playstation," Takumi said happily as he jabbed his controller. "You know how many petitions I've signed?"

"This is even harder than the arcade version. Well, think of all the yen you'll save."

"It's awesome," Takumi insisted as he opened a treasure chest. "I got a master key! This'll open a bunch of secret rooms with optional bosses."

"You want even _more_ monsters to fight?" Daisuke asked in amazement. "Look how low my health bar is!"

Takumi smiled coyly. "Don't wory, Sensei. I'll protect you."

Daisuke abandoned his character for a moment to stroke Takumi's thigh. "Stay over at my place on the twenty-seventh."

"After your surprise? I'd _love_ to. But my dad - "

"Has already toldme it's okay."

Takumi was shocked. "Seriously? How did you...?"

"Same excuse as last time. I told him it would go kind of late, be followed by some time with Tomo and a few others, so you'll be tired. He agreed, with some reluctance, to let you stay over if I return you first thing in the morning."

Takumi dropped his controller and forgot the game to hug him. "This is awesome! Thank you. And I get to see Tomo-san again? Keisuke-san too?" The boy had begun to consider them his own friends.

"Yep, I need Tomo, and where he goes, Kei follows."

"You need him? Is that a hint?"

"Uh-huh, he's been really helpful. He's like that occasionally."

"Dai-chan? How long did you have a crush on him?"

Daisuke affectionately brushed back his hair. "Maybe a week. I realized pretty quick it was just physical attraction and so I lost interest. All I had before you were crushes based on looks. I've only loved you. You just also happen to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The door was open, but they were alone upstairs. Takumi boldly captured Daisuke's mouth with his own, for once not protesting the compliment because he was too eager to feel the man's tongue between his lips. Daisuke stroked the baby-soft skin of the boy's face, wishing he could plunge his hands beneath the clothes and touch him everywhere, inside and out.

"God, I hope you're in the mood Saturday night," the tutor panted into his neck. "I'll go crazy if I can't undress you soon."

"I wish Dad didn't have those bars put on my window, so I could sneak you in."

"We could have phone-sex over Skype."

"Yeah, and have my dad catch us when he checks on me."

"Does he still do that every night?"

"I think so. I think Hatake's given up, and I hardy have nightmares anymore, but Dad's still worried. If I go anywhere with Michiya, we either have to be chaperoned or stay in crowded areas. The other day we met for tea, and Dad had an officer he knows park outside the cafe."

"Honey, I know it's tough. But they love you. You're lucky."

"Tell me about your parents."

"My dad's name is Ken, he's an architect with a big belly and a love of bad jokes. He always reminded me of Santa Claus, he has a booming, jolly sort of laugh. Mom's name is Haruhi, and she was a secretary before she had my sister and I. She mostly loves to be at home, baking and decorating, that sort of thing, but she's really into aerobics too. She ran a marathon last year and almost talked me into joining her."

Takumi smiled to see his lover nostalgic. "They sound wonderful. Are you sure they'll like me?"

"They'll tease me about being a cradle-robber, but trust me, they'll adore you. Seriously, I don't think you realize how charming you are. Tomo loves you and he hardly even likes anyone, and Kei wants to adopt you."

"What about your sister?"

"Nami will give me a _really_ hard time about your age, she likes to torment me. But she's been telling me for years she wants a brother-in-law, preferably a pretty one she can flirt with. You know, you haven't asked me..."

"What?"

"If she's dangerous to be around. People usually ask when they know about her illness."

Takumi shrugged. "No need. I know you'll always protect me."

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi was very confused as the car pulled up to a theater that seemed to be as dark as the night. "Why are we here? This place is only open in spring and summer."

"Do you trust me?"

There was no need to answer. Takumi let Daisuke gently tug him into the building, which the elder strangely had a key for. There was some lighting in the lobby, and in the main auditorium where Daisuke sat him down next to a smiling Keisuke.

"Got to go," the tutor said, checking his watch. "Enjoy. Sorry about the lack of orchestra, we have to make do with a tape."

"I don't understand. You're not sitting with me?"

"Trust me."

Daisuke kissed him and disappeared into the dim, in the direction of the curtained stage. Flustered, Takumi turned to Keisuke, who smiled.

"Hello, lovely guest of honor."

"Konban wa, Sensei. Do you know what's going on?"

"Oh, yes. All will become clear shortly. How have you been?"

"Well. Happy. And you?"

"Busy, between setting bones and keeping my love slave satisfied. Happy birthday, by the way. You're a year closer to adulthood."

Takumi pouted. "But four more to go."

"Don't be in such a hurry. You're in a magical time, when the world is opening up to you. I know you want to openly be with Dai-chan, but isn't sneaking around fun too?"

"A little," the boy admitted, "but I'd rather everyone know he's mine and I'm his."

Kei smiled fondly. "You've been so good for him, Takumi-kun. Before, I could never even picture Dai-chan with anyone. Now he seems like a whole being at last. And he's so happy. Tomo and I are grateful to you for completing him."

Before the boy could answer, the lights dimmed further, and the stage was brightly illuminated. There was a fake horse-drawn coach in its center when the curtain parted, a screen behind it making it seem as though the vehicle was moving through mountainous terrain. As the people in the coach began to speak, as the play went on, Takumi thought he understood. This was _Dracula_, Daisuke was putting a whole play on, with props, costumes, and a whole cast, just for him. And when the tutor himself appeared, resplendent in black and red silk with slicked-back hair, Takumi had to wipe a bit of drool from his mouth.

"I am...Dracula."

Takumi was spellbound. He noted in passing that Tomo was good as Jonathan Harker, that the whole cast was, but mostly he was amazed by what a talented actor Daisuke was. He could have gone pro easily, inhabited the character so much that the kind teacher was buried beneath the seductive count. The only faintly unpleasant thing was seeing him embrace the girls playing Mina and Lucy...but each time he did, Daisuke held Takumi in a gaze so smoldering that his crotch tingled.

It was wonderful, riveting much more than the boring book. Daisuke owned the stage and led his old college friends in a gripping story of love triumphing over an undead villain. Takumi's natural inclination was to root for his boyfriend, but Dracula gave him the creeps. Still, he was a bit sad to see him destroyed. When the cast bowed separately and together, the small audience leaped to their feet and cheered loudly. Keisuke got an annoyed look for yelling "Take off your clothes!" when Tomo bowed, but when Daisuke did his, he smiled to see tears of strong emotion dripping from Takumi's face.

"I love you," he mouthed.

When the cast descended the stage, Takumi hugged and kissed Daisuke as though he couldn't get enough of him. "Thank you, thank you. I can't believe you did this all for me."

Takumi also thanked the rest of the cast, who introduced themselves and pronounced him even lovelier than his pictures. Tomo was busy passionately kissing Kei, but detached his face just long enough to say they'd all been happy to reprise their roles. Pizza had been ordered and was waiting for them in the larger dressing room, and Takumi eagerly asked for stories about his boyfriend.

"I met Dai-chan first day of freshman year," volunteered Emi, who had played Lucy. "Neither of us could find our English class, so after a while we gave up, bought some fruit and had a picnic, and he taught me some English swear words. Turned out we both had the day wrong."

Neri, who had portrayed Mina, said, "I met Dai-chan our third year, when we were both taking a biology class. We both claimed our Buddhist beliefs prohibited us from dissecting a frog, so we had to sit together and write a report on what others did. We talked instead, and found we both love English pop music."

Nearly all those present shared a Daisuke story with Takumi, and though a few were embarrassing, the tutor merely smiled. All the while, he held the boy on his lap and chastely stroked him. When the first yawns began, Daisuke said he'd better lock up, as he'd promised the owner he would. Takumi thanked them all sincerely again, as did Daisuke. Having already changed, the cast cooed over Takumi once more and left one by one, Tomo kissing the boy's cheek as he did. Oddly, Daisuke had put his cape back on after he donned his own clothes, but Takumi hardly noticed through the haze of love he was feeling.

After cleaning up and locking the building, the couple got in Daisuke's car and headed back to the apartment. On the way, Takumi called his dad, who had known about the play and was happy to hear him so elated. Takumi promised to call in the morning and hung up quickly, afraid the lust in his voice could be heard.

"You liked it, huh?"

"I can't believe you went to such trouble all for me," the boy said with a sniffle. "You were amazing. You could easily have been an actor."

"It was fun as a hobby, but I'd only do it professionally if, I don't know, you and I could do a BL movie together."

The thought made Takumi feel both exhilarated and feverishly warm. "You would let people see us like that?" he teased.

"Well, no. Only I get to see you without your clothes."

"I want you to take them off," the boy said softly.

Daisuke needed all his willpower not to speed. The second the apartment door closed, he pulled Takumi close and feverishly kissed every inch of him he could get to. The boy was practically ripping his own clothes off, and he was nude by the time he was gently nudged onto the bed, an inviting stretch of flawless white skin. Daisuke undressed more slowly, smiling at the panting boy. Oddly, he again put the cape back on, which elicited a lovely laugh from the teenager.

"What are you doing?"

"I am Dracula," Daisuke said lowly, locking him in a stare as he hovered over him. "I'm going to sink my teeth into you and drink your blood."

Daisuke pressed his face to the slender neck and licked along the vein, then pressed kisses into the wetness. "Bite me, bite me," Takumi begged, but marks on his neck would be too visible. Instead Daisuke kissed his way down below the waist, parted the smooth legs and scraped his teeth along an inner thigh.

"Yes," Takumi moaned. "Do it, do _anything_."

Daisuke would never hurt him, but he did bite softly, soothing with licks the faint teeth imprints he left. This fantasy was fun, the thought that he could drink Takumi's life essence, feed him his own, make them immortal together. As he reddened the tender flesh, Takumi slowly hardened, the cock rising up like a tantalizing piece of ripe fruit. Daisuke wanted to keep Takumi moaning in arousal for a while, so he sucked the testicles, caressed the legs and stomach, toyed with the weeping slit with a feather-light fingertip. As the organ flushed darker, Daisuke kissed the shaft reverently, licked along the vein and tongued the head.

"D-Dai-chan..."

"What, baby?"

"It feels different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know...I feel full...I need to..."

The testicles were high and swollen, it appeared. A milky fluid was gathering like dew on the head. Could it be...

Daisuke slicked two fingers and gently worked them inside, determined to give this possibility all the help he could. Takumi thrust into the touch, forcing the digits to press the prostate hard. His head lolled, eyes rolled back, and for a few minutes he seemed unable to speak, only gasp. At the first whimper of pleading, Daisuke grasped the cock in his free hand and slowly worked it up and down.

"Oh God, oh God, Dai-chan - "

"Feels good?"

"Something's...happening, don't stop - "

He sounded frightened, but seemed willing to push through it to the pleasure that lay ahead. _Please, let it be_, Daisuke prayed, jaw slack at the sight of pure Takumi lost in rapture from the pressure inside and outside, moaning loudly, undulating so sexily. His groaning was getting louder, thrusting more rapid, and finally the boy arched fully off the mattress, began to wail, and his cock was shooting ropes of white semen into Daisuke's hand.

As Daisuke watched in reverent awe, the 16-year-old spasmed, rolled his hips into a hand so soaked it could barely keep jerking him off, and the unrestrained wailing continued; thank God for thick walls.

It amazingly went on for several minutes, Takumi shaking and steadily shooting, the come dripping all over both of them. Every emotion there was passed over his face, and when the moaning ceased, his mouth worked soundlessly, and his amber-brown eyes kept flashing to stark white. Though not sure Takumi heard him, as Daisuke worked him to completion, he spoke words of love and encouragement.

"That's it, baby, you're doing good. Just let it happen, that's it."

At last, an exhausted Takumi went still, eyes closed, head turned, breathing heavy. The balls had shrunk considerably, but thinking they may not be totally emptied, Daisuke took the softened penis into his mouth and sucked, drawing out what little semen remained and swallowing the salty-sweet cream. Takumi seemed to like this, made a contented sound, so Daisuke licked up the semen that covered the boy and then cleaned up the rest with baby wipes.

He then lay beside Takumi, propped up on an elbow, and traced every inch of Takumi's warm face with the lightest possible touch. A few tears escaped the closed eyes, which Daisuke caught with his lips and drank. The large eyes fluttered open like the beating of a baby bird's wings, and Takumi smiled in tearful wonder.

"Dai-chan...did I really..."

"You really did, honey. How was it?"

"...intense. Kind of scary, but incredible. Thank you. I never thought it would be so...but with you, everything is perfect."

Daisuke kissed him slowly and tenderly, hands stroking the feverish but cooling skin. "See? I told you it would happen. I guess the drug worked."

"It's you too," Takumi whispered. "You're a miracle. I love you so much, Dai-chan."

"Baby, I love you."

Takumi, drained and more content than he'd ever been, explored his lover's toned frame, amazed that all this sun-kissed and muscled skin was his, that only he was permitted to touch it. He especially liked the brown nubs of the chest, the intake of breath touching them caused. Though still weak, Takumi edged downward, locked his lips around one nipple and sucked like a newborn drawing nourishment. Daisuke groaned, cradled the head of mussed hair, and hard, he was about to jerk himself off, but Takumi's hand got their first and stroked firmly. Now Takumi was playing the vampire, lightly biting at the bud as his hand worked.

Daisuke came with a muffled cry, and let Takumi lick him clean before pulling the boy up for another kiss. When the boy seductively asked if he wanted to do more, the man sighed with regret.

"I've been thinking, baby. There's only so far I can stretch your father's trust in me. I can't penetrate you till you're eighteen."

"What? But that's two more years."

"I think you need that time, baby. And it's the law anyway."

"But...I keep feeling..."

"What?"

The teenager looked embarrassed, "That I...want something in there, something big."

He covered his pink face with his hands, which Daisuke pried away. "Honey, that's perfectly normal. How about a compromise?"

"Eh?"

Daisuke took a rectangular gift box from the closet and brought it over. "I scolded Kei for buying you this, but I guess I shouldn't have."

Takumi opened the present, and blushed further. "Is this..."

"A glass dildo. They feel really amazing, touch every nerve ending. They start out cool, but absorb your heat, and if you ask me, they're second only to the real thing."

Takumi took the phallus out of its fitted plastic case. It was weighty and solid, contoured and bumpy with a vein and wrinkled head, and it was of a fairly small size. The boy shivered with delight at the thought of this inside him.

"Will you thank Kei-san for me?"

"Of course. What do you think? You look like you like it."

"Well, until I can have you...I'd like to try it. Will you...put it in me?"

Daisuke frowned. "Baby, that's not much different than me penetrating you myself."

"Just once? Teach me how to use it, _Sensei_."

The coyly-spoken word reminded Daisuke of his guilty fantasies of a classroom and Takumi in his old uniform, bending him over the desk for a spanking, stripping the innocent attire off the boy and holding him on his lap for an enthusiastic fucking. Daisuke blinked rapidly to clear his head, ignoring his erection.

"Please, Dai-chan?" Back to equals now, good.

It was hard to deny that sweet face and plaintive voice. "Just once. Then you're on your own."

Takumi beamed, and lay back, spreading his thighs for the lubricated fingers to return. He was still so relaxed that he took three almost immediately, sighing in encouragement.

"Mmm," he moaned as they grazed the prostate.

But the digits' job was not stimulation this time, it was stretching. Daisuke scissored him open, loving the feel of the silky walls, the tight heat yielding to him. Takumi didn't push into the touch this time, just lay back and trusted his lover to make him feel good.

After a few minutes, Daisuke said, "You ready, honey?"

"Yes. Please."

"My polite baby," Daisuke said lightly, still wondering if he was doing the right thing. "Relax, and tell me if you want to stop. Don't force yourself, please."

"My polite boyfriend."

Daisuke slicked the glass facsimile with scented oil, and positioned it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please do it."

Daisuke, thankful the glass head was not too large, very gently pressed it to the entrance and began to nudge it in, meeting some resistance although Takumi was trying not to clench. The boy breathed almost in a Lamaze fashion as the glass breached the ring of muscle, and Daisuke couldn't deny the sight was mesmerizing, the sweet pink inside of Takumi being filled and satisfied.

A slight whimper of pain, and Daisuke froze. "You okay?"

"Don't stop! It's just a little...but I like it."

"How does it feel?"

"Full...it's good..."

The cool phallus tingled electrically against all the nerve endings inside, making Takumi moan with need. When it swept against the prostate, there was a louder moan.

"God yes right there."

"Honey, I don't want to put it all the way in, I don't want you bleeding. Is this depth good?"

"Yes but...I need..."

"Movement, pressure. I know."

Daisuke slid the dildo nearly all the way out, then gently pushed it back into the pleasure gland.

"Oh, oh, Dai-chan..."

The elder wondered if Takumi would be able to come again yet, but despite his clear enjoyment, the boy wasn't hardening. Oh, well, all that mattered now was Takumi's pleasure, and Daisuke greatly enjoyed slowly fucking the boy with the fake penis, and looking forward to the day when he could take him himself. After several minutes, Daisuke started worrying the boy would get sore, and decided to give him only a little longer. Just then, Takumi's open mouth closed in a frown.

"Nnn, nnn..."

"Takumi, are you okay?"

"Niisan..."

"No," Daisuke said with alarm. "It's Dai-chan, look at me."

"Not there, please don't touch there!"

Daisuke carefully removed the dildo, tossed it aside, and framed Takumi's cold face in his hands. "No, honey, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Please, don't make the white stuff."

"Takumi, look at me!"

The squeezed-shut eyes opened, were glazed, but slowly cleared. "D-Dai-chan?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. You're safe. I should have known it was too soon. I'm - "

"I'm sorry," Takumi whispered.

"For what, baby?"

"Sometimes when Niisan touched...inside...I didn't like it, but it felt...sometimes..."

"It felt good? Takumi, that's a physical reaction as real as pain. It was nothing you could help and it did _not_ mean you ever wanted what Naoto did. I swear."

Takumi smiled bravely through his tears. "Sorry I worried you."

"It's okay. At least I know for sure now, you're not ready."

"But...can I keep it? To try again?"

Daisuke kissed his forehead. "Yes. But if your parents find it, you have to say you bought it yourself."

Takumi laughed weakly. "They wouldn't believe it came from you."

"Just to be sure, I'm wiping off my fingerprints."

The dildo was so slippery that Daisuke kept dropping it as he tried to clean it. Takumi laughed at the sight. The darkness of moments before had lifted already.

**To be continued.**

**Poor baby, he still has a ways to go. And if you guys know me, you'll not be surprised to hear there's angst coming...**


	15. Chapter 15

_New chapter, because I say so. Nyah._

_Good (bad?) news! In addition to the upcoming short, I've begun writing a new DaiMao multi-chapter. It starts with the Tenimyu days and will go right through Takumi-kun. Bear in mind I know almost nothing of Tenimyu but the names. Also, there will be angst and Snarky!Tomo. A reader told me she's heard he's actually like that...that makes me happy._

_Second verse, same as the first, you know me - the angst gets worse._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 15**

Takumi easily snuck Keisuke's gift home in his overnight bag, though he had to hastily decline his mother's offer to unpack it for him. Once it was hidden carefully in a locked drawer, Takumi went back downstairs and eventually told his parents about the play, how brilliant Daisuke had been, how kind the tutor's friends were to him, how funny a couple Tomo and Keisuke were. Tetsuya didn't fail to notice the stars in his son's eye.

_The crush hasn't faded. What will I do if it becomes more?_

"Keisuke-san is a surgeon, correct?"

"Yes, at Tokyo Metro General. He's really smart, but very laid-back."

"And he's with Tomo-san. How old are they?" Tetsuya asked.

"Kei-san is thirty-six, Tomo-san is twenty-four."

"Don't you think it's a big age difference?"

Takumi felt defensive. "Age doesn't matter if you're in love."

Tetsuya gently brushed the boy's hair back, then rested an open hand on his shoulder. "Takumi, age and levels of experience do matter in relationships. One person should not have too much power over the other. If that's the case, the less experienced one is at a disadvantage. Abuse can take place, even if it's not intended."

"If anything, Tomo's the one in charge," Takumi said stubbornly. "Kei-san worships the ground he walks on, but they're equals in every way that matters."

"Takumi, I think you know we're not really talking about your new friends." The boy looked worried. "You're not in trouble. I'm just concerned for you. I can tell you still have feelings for Watanabe."

"He's nice about it." Takumi was looking at his socks. "If he doesn't mind, what's the problem?"

"I just worry you might miss out on a realistic relationship, when you're ready for one, if you're still attached to your tutor."

"Nobuta-sensei says it's good for me to practice loving someone safe."

"Did you say 'loving,' Takumi?"

"Loving, liking, whatever." Takumi's hands began to shake.

"I'm wondering if it might be detrimental to you to spend so much time with - Takumi?"

The boy had abruptly begun to breathe in gasps, and Takumi was clasping his own arms so tightly his nails were nearly drawing blood. His eyes seemed to be staring through his father, and his fair face had paled further.

"Takumi, it's all right. I'm sorry, what can I do? Tell me what to do."

"Don't take him away," the boy cried. "Don't take Dai-chan away."

Tetsuya didn't miss the use of the nickname, but didn't find it odd at this point that the boy had been given permission to use it. "Takumi, calm down, it's all right."

"Please - don't - "

"Takumi, please, breathe," Tetsuya begged, as Youko hovered in the doorway.

Takumi shook his head, not so much an answer as a general refusal to accept any of this. A soft, plaintive keening was coming from him.

Tetsuya moved to embrace the boy, but Takumi jumped away, huddled against the wall as the panic attack continued. "No, Niisan, please."

Youko began to cry, but all Tetsuya's heartbroken attention was on his only remaining child. "No, Takumi, Naoto is gone, he can't hurt you anymore. Takumi, look at me."

Takumi fearfully opened his swelling eyes, looking like a small, cornered animal. "D-Dad?"

"Takumi, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Please don't take him away."

_This is not a mere crush._ "Is it better for you to have Watanabe around than not?" At Takumi's fervent nod, Tetsuya sighed. "I won't take away someone who's made you happy. I just want to protect your heart. Takumi...I don't want you to be in love with someone you cannot be with. I'm worried about you."

_I hurt everyone._ Takumi dully spoke the thought without meaning to.

Tetsuya approached slowly, giving Takumi time to move away. When the boy accepted his proximity, Tetsuya very gently enfolded his son in his arms, carefully but so close that he was lifted off the floor by the tall man.

"You're not hurting anyone, Takumi. I'm only worried because I love you. I'd rather be your father and worry than have any other child. I'm sorry, Takumi, for all the pain you're feeling. I just don't want to expose you to any more."

"You won't take Sensei away from me?"

"Of course not," Tetsuya said, though a touch reluctantly. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired." He had slept soundly in Daisuke's embrace, but panic attacks always left him sleepy.

"Come on."

Used to his helpless-feeling parents depending on medication, Takumi swallowed a compramin to help banish the remaining hitch in his breath. Tetsuya sat beside the boy's bed and asked questions about the play until Takumi's eyes closed. Youko came in shortly thereafter, having been waiting for her son to nod off. She came to sit on the boy's other side.

"Is he all right?"

"I think he's in love, or at least thinks he is. Whatever it is, it's strong. He can't bear the thought of being without Watanabe."

"Dear, people fall in love with people they can't have. They get over it," she tried.

"Takumi's heart is so fragile, though. Even if it were only a crush, the impossibility of it will leave him heartbroken. When he finally realizes nothing can come from it, he'll be so discouraged. I'm in no hurry to see him in a relationship, but I want him happy."

"Hasn't he been happy, though?" Youko said quietly. "Since Takumi has been working with Sensei, he's been smiling so much. He's been...getting better."

"And when it sinks in he can't have Watanabe, he could have a complete relapse."

"What should we do?"

Tetsuya sighed. "I can't fire him. I can't take Sensei away from him or he'll break down, I know that now. I can't very well ask Watanabe to be less friendly to Takumi, not after his kindness has drawn Takumi out of his shell. I can't have their sessions supervised without making Watanabe think I don't trust him."

"Do you?" Youko asked.

"I have to. I can't bear the thought of not trusting him, and I've never seen anything improper between them. I believe completely that he's become very fond of Takumi and would never knowingly harm him."

"Sometimes, I've wondered..."

"Youko?"

"Sometimes..." Youko stroked her son's arm. "Sometimes I think I see Watanabe-san look at Takumi with love."

"Love, not lust?"

"No, love. Not like other men do. Whether it's brotherly or romantic, I don't know. But I feel fairly sure he loves our child."

Tetsuya rubbed his forehead. "What a mess."

"If it's brotherly, after the crush fades, they could be just friends. Watanabe can be, perhaps is, the older brother Naoto wasn't."

"Or it could be inappropriate."

"Are feelings ever truly wrong, or just actions?" Youko said sensibly. "We both know how Takumi reacts to unwanted touches. If Sensei was absuing him, he would be worse, not so much better."

"I know."

"There is another explantion. Sensei may be in love with Takumi."

"You say that as if it weren't a bad thing, Youko. He's a twenty-five-year-old man and our son is a sixteen-year-old child."

"Dear, I know, but Takumi is not like other teenagers. He's been through so much...I feel like I can't wish against any happiness, even when it's...unorthodox."

"And illegal."

"Surely they aren't sleeping together."

"No," Tetsuya slowly agreed. "If Takumi had any libido, he wouldn't have wanted the drug trial. Nobuta-sensei said the success with it so far has been minimal."

Youko looked lovingly at her sleeping son. "Watanabe is such a good man, anyone can see that. Takumi could do a lot worse."

"He's only - "

"Dear, Takumi's not a baby anymore," Youko said carefully. "Just because we didn't give him enough attention when he was little doesn't mean we should force him to be a child now. That's not really fair to him."

A weary sigh.

"I know we both want to protect him now, because we didn't then. But we can't pull him out of life the way you pulled him out of school. How happy would he be under your thumb forever, if we follow him to Tokyo for university and see him as incapable of relationships forever?"

Tetsuya looked half-convinced, yet tormented. "After Naoto, how could Takumi want to be with someone older?"

"You said something similar when we first discussed whether Takumi might be gay. He can't help his feelings."

"No, he can't."

"Then...neither can Sensei, right?"

Tetsuya didn't answer, instead picking up one of his son's hands. It was smaller than his own, but he remembered it smaller. It still fit well within his fingers.

_daimaodaimao_

Takumi awoke to a feeling he was familiar with - an intense dislike of Sundays. He usually saw Daisuke every other day of the week, and the couple thought it would create suspicion if they were _always_ together. Takumi knew Daisuke graded his work on Sundays, worked on lesson plans, generally kept busy, and he tried to do the same. After smiling reassuringly at his parents during breakfast, Takumi read several textbook chapters he'd been assigned, then pouted through some geometry problems and wrote a short science paper. When he realized he needed a break, he wasn't sure what to do.

Leaving his laptop open, Takumi wandered over to his closet, wondering if he was bored enough to clean it. He briefly pulled out one of his old uniforms, smiling nostalgically before pushing it aside. The smile faded at the sight of a black case leaning aainst the back wall. His hands shook a little as he lifted it out and blew a little bit of dust off it. It hadn't been touched in years. Even when Youko came in to clean, she didn't handle it, as though it would be bad luck.

Takumi set the case on his bed and with reluctance opened it. The sight of the expensive, finely-made instrument made him feel a mingling of hopeful wonder and deep-seated dread. The smell of polished wood evoked memories of recitals, Suda-sensei's rare praise, Naoto applauding him whenever he practiced.

_"Takumi, you're so brilliant. You could be the best in the world." A hug followed...and more..._

Takumi backed away slowly, having second thoughts. He did miss playing, he couldn't deny that anymore. After Naoto's death, he just couldn't play a note without feeling either a bad memory or a wave of guilt. He knew he'd had no part in his brother's passing, though he had often reminded himself that Naoto had been in that hospital because of him, went out in the rain because of him. _Stop._ Nobuta had told the boy his irrational guilt from the abuse had mingled with the grief of the death, that it was norma, but he should try to remember he was blameless for both.

The words of the palm reader returned to Takumi's mind, the insistence that Naoto's spirit was hovering near him, pleading for absolution. _Niisan, my heart has changed since I last saw you. It's better, stronger, but I don't know if I can forgive you._

Takumi pushed his memory back as far as he could, before there had ever been a touch that confused him. His first steps, that he'd seen on tape, had been while holding his brother's hands. Naoto used to set up his disliked broccoli into a forest and convince him to eat the "trees." When Takumi remembered the faerie tales he'd loved, they were always in Naoto's voice.

_You loved me, didn't you, Niisan? What you did later...I wasn't the only one confused. You were sick, and couldn't see you were hurting me. I loved you too. Part of me still does._

He looked at the violin, and his eyes softened. It didn't seem so scary now. He had loved it once, clung to it, lost himself in the music it made, hid from his parents' neglect in it. Naoto had watched him play with pride and love, not lust. He had truly and innocently enjoyed hearing him play.

Takumi took a deep breath. He lifted the violin and bow out of the case, surprised by how light they felt now that he was bigger. He put it in place, spent a few uncertain moments tuning the instrument. It was simple, as though no time had passed. He wondered what to try, and remembered that the last piece he'd started to learn, and practiced exhaustively, was Beethoven's "Violin Sonata No. 9 in A." Suda-sensei had only let his most advanced students attempt it, said one could not master it, even hope to, until one understood love and romance.

_Do I know now?_ Takumi smiled. It was not only his brother he wanted to play for. He turned on his computer's camera and began recording. He poised the bow, lightly touched the strings, and began.

No time had passed. It was as though his wounds had either long ago healed or never existed. The music that filled the bedroom was beautiful, better than he could ever remember being. The notes flowed one into the next, the timing was perfect, not a simple mistake. Tears began to blur his vision but it somehow didn't matter, he could play by feel alone, by the love flowing through him that he at last understood. Takumi smiled as his heart seemed to lift, his guilt-wracked head clear.

He couldn't finish the piece, he hadn't played it quite enough to know the ending well. He stopped when he'd gone as far as he could, and set the violin back in its case, closed it with reverence, as he'd used to. He flashed the camera a wet smile before turning it off. He went to his email and sent the video to Daisuke, Keisuke, Tomo, Michiya, and Hiro, without thinking too much, because he knew he'd hesitate if he did.

There was a knock at his door, and when he opened it, his father was standing there with a tearful smile to match his son's. Wordlessly, he hugged Takumi and said, "Thank you. I've hoped so long to hear that beautiful sound. How do you feel?"

"Lighter, I think. It's confusing."

"I'll let you think," Tetsuya said, and gently wiped Takumi's face.

As soon as he was alone again, his cell phone rang. He hoped it was Daisuke, but it was Hiro. "Hello?"

"Hi, Takumi." He sounded glum. "Thaks for the video. You were great."

"What's wrong, then?"

"It was so romantic, and...I did it. I broke it off with Erika."

"Oh, Hiro. What can I do?"

"I was hoping you could come over and maybe distract me. My parents are away and...I'm alone."

"It might take some deception, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

The phone rang as soon as they disconnected, and this time it was his lover. "Baby, I don't know what to say. You're brilliant."

"I was thinking of you. Dai-chan, I need your help."

"Anything."

"Hiro needs me to come cheer him up. I need to tell Dad I'm seeing you, that I'm meeting you at the park."

"You'll be alone on the way there."

"He doesn't live far." Takumi gave an address that was only several blocks away. "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave, and you can pick me up, if you want."

"Well...okay. But you have to call me as soon as you get there too, okay?"

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you, baby."

Takumi next had to convince his father, who also demanded to be called upon arrival at the park and demanded he take his pepper spray. Takumi agreed, and as he headed out into the sunshine, he wondered if he would ever be free, of the present as well as the past.

_daimaodaimao_

Hiro looked absolutely haggard when he answered the door, and Takumi was so alarmed that the hand reaching for his phone dropped. "God, are you okay?"

"Please...come in." The voice was choked, eyes red.

Takumi entered, puzzled when Hiro turned and immediately walked away. Curiously, the younger boy followed, all the way to Hiro's room. It was dark, and not until the door was closed did Hiro turn on the light. Instantly, terrified and dumbfounded, Takumi saw why. Standing before him was Hatake, his friend Nabeto, and an older man Takumi didn't recognize. He quickly groped for his peper spray, but the stranger ripped it away, then got behind Takumi and held him tightly.

"Let go! Hiro...what...I don't - "

"I-I'm sorry, Takumi. They offered me so much...enough for the Porsche, and to keep Erika. I'm in love."

_So am I. I'm with Dai-chan, I'm happy, this can't happen._

"Hatake, the photos don't do this one justice," the stranger purred, pausing to sniff Takumi's neck. "He's hot."

As Takumi shook and began to breathe in gasps, Hatake came closer and touched the boy's waist. "I've been waiting so long to have you."

"Hiro!" But the other boy had left the room.

"Ssh, we're not gonna hurt you much. Cooperate, and it'll feel good, even if you are a freak and can't get hard."

"What's wrong, pretty?" the unknown man taunted. "From the look of you, I wouldn't be surprised someone's had you. Don't worry, I can be gentle. We'll treat you like a virgin, right, guys?"

A chuckled consensus of agreement answered. Takumi felt numbly dizzy as they circled him, only starting to shout when they began to pull his clothes off. Takumi knew in the back of his mind this room had been sound-proofed years ago when Hiro had briefly tried learning the trumpet. The assailants knew too, and laughed carelessly. Nabeto unzipped his jeans, and without thinking, Takumi slammed his sneakered foot into the older boy's calf.

"Shit!" Nabeto swore as he fell. As he rubbed his leg, Hatake grabbed Takumi's feet and yanked off his shoes, then ripped off the pants.

"You think a weakling like you can stop me? You're mine. You've been mine since I first saw you, now shut up. If you just relax, I can make you feel good."

Takumi's mind seemed to shut down, he couldn't hold a thought or control what he said. "Niisan, no, please!"

"Oh, you want to roleplay? Okay. I'll be your big brother and take real good care of you."

He was naked now, cold in the warm room. Suddenly he was on the bed where he used to read manga with Hiro, the stranger holding his arms with Takumi's head in his lap, and Nabeto's burly arms keeping his legs still. Hatake made hushing noises as he sat down and stroked the teenager's heaving stomach.

"Let's play, otouto-chan. Let me show you how much I love you."

_No! I know love now, I know!_ "Please, please, don't, I'm sorry."

"Break him in, Hatake," the stranger encouraged. "I don't mind going last. I like my little boys after the fight's gone out of them."

"I don't blame your big brother," Nabeto said, forcing Takumi's legs apart. "It's your own fault for looking the way you do. This is just what every man wants from you."

_No, no, Dai-chan said most people wouldn't...I want Dai-chan, I want Dad._

Hatake was stroking him impatiently. Unsurprisingly, there was no result except a low, keening wail. "Push his knees up," Hatake said in a low growl, and grabbed a bottle of oil from the floor. "I've waited long enough, I want to know how you feel inside."

Takumi's voice gave out when the two large fingers roughly pushed into him. His mouth wavered open, but expelled only air. It hurt, but more frightening than that...the trial, the success he'd had with prostate stimulation. He was terrified by the possibility that Hatake might be able to get him hard. Hatake grinned as he jabbed the little gland, as Takumi whimpered. With pain, thank all the gods, only pain.

"C'mon, loosen up a little for your brother," Hatake said fake-affectionately. "I love you, I don't want it to hurt when I fuck you."

_Not again no I only want Dai-chan Niisan please_ The open closet door suddenly slammed shut. They all jumped, and the stranger looked very spooked.

"What did that? Is this place haunted?"

Hatake ignored him, continuing to stretch Takumi and stroke his struggling head with his free hand. "You're so tight. It's been a long time for you, hasn't it? Don't worry, I'll loosen you up good before I let the others play with you."

_I only want Dai-chan_ "Nnn, nnn..."

"Otouto, relax. Unless you _want_ to bleed. I'd like to taste your blood."

_Dai-chan played a vampire. Dai-chan..._

Nabeto interrupted his fractured thoughts. "Dude, do you feel that? The fucking room is shaking!"

"It's just an earthquake, forget it. You're really not gonna relax? Fine, the pain'll be your fault, then."

"Hatake, it's not stopping, maybe we should - "

"Nothing's getting in my way." The assailant yanked off his own jeans and boxers and picked up the oil.

_Dad, Dai-chan, I'm sorry. It's happening again and I can't stop -_

The door flew open, and it must have been locked, because Hayama Tetsuya had kicked it clear off its hinges. The welcome sight filled Takumi with a sudden surge of strength. He got a leg free, and even without shoes, he kicked Nabeto in the face so hard that the young man fell of the bed. The next several seconds were a blur of bodies and clothes moving as fast as beams of light, and there was shouting, of anger and of injury. The world slowed down when Takumi saw his father's sheet-white face hovering over him.

"Takumi, it's all right, you're safe now. Breathe."

'I am breathing,' he wanted to say, tried to. But all he was getting out was gasps, ones that rattled like ghostly chains as they exited his shaking body. A light blanket was placed over him, the hands careful not to touch, but even the covering felt intrusive.

Tetsuya was talking. "The boy?"

"Too guilty to bother punching, he's calling the police himself. He's been the one telling Hatake where to find Takumi."

_Dai-chan..._ There was the more-than-welcome sight of the man, who was looking at him with tears and clenched hands. _Don't cry._

"Ambulance as well?"

"Yes. Was he - " Daisuke's question ended in a choke.

"I don't think so. I don't think he could handle me checking."

There were no restraining arms now, but Takumi was too weak for any movement save shaking. He wanted this blanket off, this unwanted thing on top of him.

"Hayama-san, what do we do?"

"We can't touch him during the panic attack, the paramedics will have to sedate him. Are they all out cold?"

"Yes. Takumi, we're here. It's okay."

_It's not, touch me, touch me, get this blanket off!_

"We need to get that blanket off him."

Tetsuya shook his head. "We can't touch him or it'll make it worse. And he won't want to be seen nude. I've done this before, Sensei."

"Hayama-san, forgive me."

The constricting weight of the light cover mercilessly disappeared. Takumi was lifted into a better warmth, arms he knew, a muscled chest that held a heartbeat that was home. The panic attack continued, but Takumi calmed a little, grabbed ahold and gripped tightly.

_No one's taking you away from me. You'll kidnap me if you have to, right?_

Tetsuya, still catching his breath from worry and fury and a fight, wasn't sure what he was seeing. His haphephobic and just-assaulted child was uncovered and naked, and being held by an adult man he'd known only months, and how could this be? His trembling was slowly easing, his breaths becoming softer, he was _burrowing_ into Watanabe's hold, drying his tears on the tutor's shirt, holding onto him as if Watanabe were the only thing he wanted in the world.

_This is not a crush._

Tetsuya looked at Watanabe. As a therapist, he of course knew how to comfort, and his steady reassurances seemed to be getting through. Tetsuya's gaze zeroed in on the tutor's eyes, and there it was, what Youko had seen, what he himself had quietly feared. The weeping eyes were burning with anger, and adoration. Takumi saw it too, he had to, because he'd turned his head so the student and teacher's faces were inches apart. They were nearly kissing...but for Takumi, the fear was fading. He was getting better.

_He's been getting better. Since Watanabe came. God, they're in love._

"Watanabe," he choked out, moving closer, "please give him to - " He froze, Takumi had started spasming and trying to huddle closer.

"No," the boy gasped. "Can't take him away, you _promised_ \- "

"Takumi, I didn't know then what I know now."

"Hayama-san," Daisuke croaked. "I didn't intend this, believe me. Just please, whatever you decide, don't upset him now. Let me stay with Takumi until he's stabilized."

"D-Don't take him away."

"Takumi," the lawyer said sadly. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"I love you," the boy said. He wasn't speaking to his father, as much as he adored the man and always would. "Don't leave me."

"If I have to, I promise, I'll be at your door the day you turn twenty."

"I need you."

"Baby. I love you too, and nothing will ever stop that."

Two police officers rushed in with two EMTs right behind them. "Hayama Tetsuya-san?"

"Yes, this is Watanabe, and Takumi - I don't know if he'll let you touch him, he's haphephobic."

As one paramedic kneeled down, the other asked, "Allergies, physical conditions?"

"None."

"Medications?"

"Naloxopene and compramin."

"Baby, let them check you. I'm right here, okay?"

"O-Okay."

The paramedic touched Takumi as little as he could while he took his pulse and blood pressure. "Okay, kid, your vitals are getting back to normal. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

Tetsuya had reluctantly turned to speak to the police, so the EMT spoke to Daisuke. "Watanabe-san, is it? Are you a family friend?"

_I was. _"I'm Takumi's tutor."

"A good one, it looks like. Takumi-kun, I'm sorry, but I need to ask if you were penetrated."

Takumi tightened his hold around Daisuke's waist. "J-Just fingers."

"Are you sure? Okay. Does anything hurt?"

"Everything."

"I'm going to give you something that will ease the pain and relax your muscles. Then we have to take you over to the hospital just to make sure you're okay, all right?"

Daisuke carefully held out Takumi's arm for the needle, keeping it still enough somehow. A gentle warmth and reduction of discomfort swept through Takumi. He let out a deep, shuddering gasp into Daisuke's hug, and his breathing went normal.

"Better?"

"Yes. Th-Thank you. Can Dai-chan come with me, please?"

"Hayama-san? Takumi-kun wants Watanabe to accompany him, is that all right?"

The lawyer looked at his son, then Daisuke. "I'll follow the ambulance. We'll all talk when things are...calmer."

Victory or mere temporary truce, Daisuke wasn't sure. He was grateful for it, whatever it was. As he climbed into the ambulance after the gurney, Takumi seemed reluctant.

"What if someone else needs it? What if someone's hurt, from before?"

"Before? What do you mean?" The would-be rapists and Hiro were being taken, conscious now, in police cars to a different hospital.

"The earthquake."

"Huh? Honey, there was no earthquake."

"Niisan..."

"No, baby, he's - "

But the teenager's eyes had closed, and he was smiling.

**To be concluded.**

**'Otouto' is 'younger brother.'**

**I know, I know. I pretty much write the same story over and over, even re-using names. Think of me as a source of consistency in an otherwise chaotic world.**

**Also, PH3AR ME.**


	16. Chapter 16

_O Gods of Fanfiction, I offer this chapter and ask in return that I stop cramping, plz._

_There just doesn't seem any reason to hold this back. I don't wait for reviews, though of course they make me happy! If you read and enjoyed this, I'd love to know, but don't feel like you have to. I read stuff all the time and can't think of a THING to say._

_What follows hurt? Comfort! Let's see if DaiTakumi get a happy ending._

_Arigatou gozaimasu, puppets._

**UNTOUCHABLE**  
**Chapter 16**

Takumi was calmed enough by the medication he was given to allow an exam, though he would only consent if Daisuke stayed and held his hand. He was undamaged internally, though his arms and lower legs were all bruised and he had sprained his ankle when he kicked Nabeto. Tetsuya stood outside the door, where he could often look in, and spoke to the police. Expecting at any moment to be arrested or thrown out, Daisuke held and stroked Takumi's hand. He softly whispered love in English until the boy's eyes tiredly closed.

"Poor baby," a young nurse said as she adjusted his IV. "You two are cute, though."

Daisuke smiled tightly. "How long with he have to stay?"

"Probably a day, if that. We need to get some fluids in him, get him out of pain, let him rest. Then we just need to have him cleared by the psych department and he can go."

"He has a psychiatrist." Daisuke gave her Nobuta's name and number, and she promised to call him.

The knot forming in Daisuke's stomach had him feeling a need to vomit by the time the nurses excused themselves. When Tetsuya came to sit at the bed's other side, he found Daisuke throwing up into a bedpan, one hand still stubbornly holding Takumi's.

"Are you all right, Sensei?" the lawyer asked emotionlessly.

"Fine, thank you."

"I have told the police what happened. They will need you at some point to confirm. I would not have known where Takumi was had you not called me when he didn't. Thank you."

"Hayama-san - "

"Have you had sex with my son?"

"I - we - "

"I don't want details or semantics. Simply, have you put your penis inside my child?"

"No, sir. I had no intention to do so until the law allows him to consent."

"I suppose I should be grateful."

"No," Daisuke said in a heavy sigh. "You should be as furious as you are. You trusted me with your son and I broke that trust. I am so sorry."

"Would you do it the same, if you had it all to do again?"

"I would. I'm sorry. But I am in love with him, and you may have realized he feels the same for me."

"And there is a...relationship."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"From very early. Before Takumi asked that the study door be closed."

Tetsuya rubbed his forehead.

"I won't lie. Takumi and I have been...physical. Maybe the law says what I've done is immoral, but I chose to trust my heart, and his, because it's so strong, so capable of feeling despite the hell he's been through."

Tetsuya cleared his throat. "Takumi lets you touch him? He can handle it? He isn't afraid?"

"He has been, a few times. I reassure him and that's all he seems to need. Hayama-san, you've seen what I have these past months. You put me in charge of a terrified and traumatized child. Takumi is now a happy and confident young man. He's interested in a life and future he never thought he could have. I don't take credit for Takumi finding his strength, he's come so far and that's all him. But...I don't know if he would have done it without me, to be quite honest. Sir, I love your son and will forever. Whether I do it close to him or from afar...I accept that's up to you."

Tetsuya stared at his sleeping son. "He nearly fit in my hand when he was born. He was beautiful from the very beginning, but quiet, aloof. He barely cried, and so Youko and I seemed always to be tending to Naoto, who always had something going on, a scraped knee, a tantrum, a complaint from a teacher for talking in class. He was ill and precarious and could be gone at any time, he was so vibrant and alive.

"Takumi was like a little ghost. We always loved him, but we thought he didn't need us. He must have been screaming on the inside for years before I pulled Naoto off him. Youko's right. I finally looked at him and now I can't stop. I can't seem to see more than the little child I looked past."

"He loves you and his mother very much, Hayama-san. If he's not forgiven you yet, he's working on it. Takumi, I know, depends a great deal on the care and affection you give him. You are a good father. Here, now. The past can't be changed. Only made peace with."

"And I'm supposed to do that by giving him to you."

"Never so that you yourself lose him. I want your blessing, Hayama-san, because I don't want Takumi to lose anyone. If you ask or force me to stay away from him, I will respect your authority and decision. But on the day Takumi becomes an adult, I will come and ask him what he wants. If it's still me, and you still object, I will take him away with me, and I don't know what his relationship with you will be like from then on."

Tetsuya wordlessly and carefully took his son's free hand, and looked at the other, being held by Watanabe. Daisuke's fingers were smaller, closer to the size of his son's. They looked like they belonged together.

"Takumi...has been happier. He played his violin. He hadn't touched it since Naoto was sent away. I think playing made him happy, and he didn't think he deserved to be happy while his brother suffered."

"I saw him play. Takumi knows now that he deserves happiness and love." Gently, feather-lightly, Daisuke tucked some loose hair behind the teenager's ear. "I wished him joy the moment I saw him. I didn't intend to be such a part of his recovery, but having him has completed my heart. I can't regret it."

"You knew he wanted the blanket off. You knew you could calm him by holding him."

"I just know him. That's all."

"It's a lot. And you knew when I did that something was wrong."

"What can I say, Hayama-san?"

"Nothing. I believe I need to think."

"Of course. I'll let you be with your son."

Daisuke gently tried to take his hand out of Takumi's. The boy frowned in his sleep, whimpered, fought to keep hold of it. Tetsuya experimentally pulled his own hand back, and it was let go without a fight. Both thought they could feel the man's heart sink, but he put on a brave face.

"You can stay with him. I'll update my wife."

"Hayama-san, I really am sorry."

"I believe you," was the only reply.

"What a mess, baby. I'm glad you're sleeping through this."

One of the police officers quietly came in. Daisuke half-expected to be cuffed and led out, but the cop only wanted his statement. It seemed the officers were unaware of the relationship, and if they suspected, they didn't show it. Daisuke explained Takumi's failure to call, his bad feeling, everything that led to here and now.

"You must be close to Takumi-kun if he was using you as a cover to visit Masata Hiro."

"We're close, yes. What's going to happen to Hiro?" _No punishment is enough._

"He'll no doubt get a deal if he testifies against the actual assailants, but we'll make sure he's punished. To lure his own friend into a near-rape..." The detective shook his head. "He's remorseful, it seems, but no matter. Hayama-san is out for blood. Were it allowed, he'd probably try the case himself."

_He feels guilty too. Takumi, you're not hurting alone. Is that any comfort?_

"Have you seen Youko-san? Is she all right?"

"Rather upset. Takumi-kun's psychiatrist just arrived, he's speaking with her."

"Nobuta-sensei is good, he'll be of some comfort to her."

"And you seem to be comforting the boy, if the way he's holding onto you is any indicator." The officer looked at him analytically, judging, but not without some kindness. "I trust you, as a teacher, are law-abiding and up to nothing I might find fault with."

"I have done nothing illegal, nor will I." Daisuke took a chance and let his heart speak. "I love him."

"I love him too."

They both started, and turned with smiles to the bed. Takumi was looking at them tiredly, with a weak smile of his own.

"Baby, how do you feel?"

"Fine." Daisuke gave him a look. "Kind of strange. Still scared, but better, kind of."

"The meds they're giving you cause some fuzziness," the officer said, getting up. "I'll send someone in to check on you."

As soon as they were on their own, Takumi urgently said, "Get over here while we can. I don't think I have the strength to grab you."

Daisuke pulled him into a kiss, conscious that they had to be quick but determined to comfort them both. After the kiss he held Takumi close to him, rubbing the back partly bared by a hospital gown, sliding fingers into the messy hair. Takumi seemed to be calm, exhaling soft breaths onto Daisuke's neck. When Daisuke settled him back, he gently stroked the bruises around his wrists.

"Does anything hurt?"

"No. I think my doctor gave me the same medicine after Niisan, it's the same light feeling." Strangely, the boy smiled. "He was with me, Dai-chan."

"Baby..."

"Don't look so worried." Takumi explained the slammed closet door, the shaking bedroom that had scared his attackers. "Niisan was trying to protect me. You don't believe me?"

"I'll always believe you. I'll happily accept anything that helps you, and you seem better than I expected you to be."

"I do feel kind of shaky."

The man who had earlier identified himself as Dr. Wareta came in, closely followed by Nobuta. "Takumi-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Better, just a bit fuzzy."

"Sorry about that. I want to keep you on the drip a little longer, but when I send you home with pain medication, it's up to you if you want to take it." The doctor checked his chart. "No internal injury, superficial bruises, mild sprain. Can I check your foot?"

"Yes, Sensei." Takumi winced.

"Okay, keep it wrapped for at least the rest of the day, and you can re-wrap it tomorrow if doing so feels better to you. How do your muscles feel, and the bruising?"

"Much better."

"Have you been getting any fluids besides the IV?"

"I had some juice before I fell asleep."

"Kept it down okay?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Want to go home?" Wareta laughed.

"Please."

"Okay, if Nobuta-san here agrees, I'll let your father take over your care. Takumi-kun?"

The boy had started to tremble again. He looked at Daisuke, eyes pleading, and the tutor immediately offered his hand back. It was grabbed tightly, like a lifeline, and Takumi closed his eyes to take a shaky breath.

"Takumi-kun?"

"Wareta-san, better let me see to him."

"Of course. Page me if you need me."

Nobuta patted Daisuke's shoulder, then went to sit in the opposite chair. "Takumi, am I too close?"

"N-No, Sensei. I'm sorry."

"There's never been anything to forgive, Takumi."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Baby?"

"I hurt everyone."

"No, baby, you don't."

"I don't want to hurt Dad, but I want _you_."

"We have a bit of a mess," Nobuta summarized, observing them both with sympathy.

"Sensei, please," Daisuke said, moving to sit on the bed and slip an arm around the boy's quivering shoulders. "Do something for him, please."

"I can have them put compramin in his drip..."

"I don't want it," Takumi sniffled. "This is horrible, so I should feel horrible."

Daisuke pulled the teenager into a tight hug, helplessly, not knowing what else to do. "Baby, if I have to leave you, I swear I'll come back as soon as I can."

Takumi didn't want to make his lover feel any worse, but he couldn't hold back the tears. He recognized his father's footsteps and burrowed closer. Daisuke knew he had no legal right to do so, but he did his best to hide his boyfriend in his arms.

"Takumi - " the lawyer began gently.

"No! I'm not going, I want to stay here!"

Tetsuya took a physical step back, wounded by the hurt in his son's voice. "Takumi, I won't make you leave until you feel all right. I just wanted to check on you. Does anything still hurt?"

"No, but it will if you take him away, please don't..." The tiny voice dissolved into weeping.

"Hayama-san." Daisuke made his voice strong, for his Takumi. "If you want me to move from this spot, you'll have to summon the police."

"Let's all stay calm," Nobuta said worriedly.

Tetsuya ignored him. "I would be well within my rights, Watanabe-san. I'll decide what is best for my son."

Daisuke tried to force his anger down. "Enjoy the next four years, then, because he'll be with me after that."

"How dare - "

Nobuta stood up. "That's enough. Takumi-kun is my patient and he's having a panic attack. I want complete silence. Takumi, time out. Breathe."

Daisuke couldn't hold him still, the boy was shaking too hard. He rocked him and whispered, "I love you," and Takumi squeezed back so hard he risked further injuring his arms. The tutor felt no pain, beyond what was in his heart. It dragged out for several minutes, longer than the boy had ever needed.

"Takumi-kun, I know you don't want the compramin, but if you don't calm, the nurses will insist. Concentrate on Daisuke-san. Forget everything else."

A long, deep inhale. Quaking, the teenager focused on his breathing, did it loudly and deliberately, into the tense air, but also into the loving warmth surrounding him. Naoto's face popped unbidden into Takumi's mind, young and smiling. _Are you still here, Niisan?_ he wondered. _I'll be okay, though, won't I? Even if I have to wait for Dai-chan?_

Slowly, Daisuke felt the boy's body untense and hang loosely in his embrace. _He'll be okay, won't he? Even if we have to wait for each other?_ Takumi fisted the tutor's shirt and found strength in his hand, in the arms he had locked around his lover.

"Sensei." Tetsuya addressed Nobuta. "Do you approve of this?"

"It's not my place to judge, Hayama-san."

"Isn't it mine?"

"No," Takumi murmured, too soft for anyone to make out.

The psychiatrist spoke again. "If the law and what is right are the same thing. I'm not so sure."

"I just want what's best for my son."

"I know, Hayama-san. The question is, then, do you trust Takumi-kun to decide that?"

"He's sixteen, Sensei."

Slowly, Takumi drew back, and Daisuke steadied him as he sat up. He looked lost, haunted, pale and red-eyed, but he managed a smile as his face was cupped with warm hands. He looked straight into Daisuke's affectionate gaze, seemed to be absorbing strength or pulling it up from some deep reserve within him. He tangled his fingers into Daisuke's, held his hand, but without desperation this time.

"I love you," he said very clearly.

"I love you too, baby."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Takumi?"

"I like that we've gotten closer."

"So do I, son."

"I can forgive you and Mother, now, for Niisan. I know now I'm not broken beyond repair."

Tetsuya wiped his eyes roughly. "Of course you're not, Takumi."

"But Dad, I've gotten better because of Dai-chan, because I'm in love and being loved, in a way I didn't think was possible. My heart is mine again because it's his too. I can forgive you and Mother, and even Niisan. But...I can't forgive you if you make me wait to be with Dai-chan. Because then you'll be making me lose you, and I can't stand the thought of..."

His voice broke. He wanted to hide in Daisuke's embrace again, but instead squeezed the tutor's shoulders, and kept sitting straight.

"At least give me a little time to say goodbye. To Dai-chan now, and to you in four years, when I leave with him."

It hurt Takumi's chest to look at his father. The man rarely shed a tear and now his heartbroken face was soaked. Takumi couldn't tell where Tetsuya was looking, whether it was at him, past him, or at the child he used to be.

Finally, the man approached him, and the couple prepared for the possibility they might be physically forced apart. Instead Tetsuya stroked the top of Takumi's head, traced the path of his hair down to the nape.

"Sensei." He was looking at Daisuke now.

"Sir."

"You will not have sex with my son until he is at least eighteen. The study door will remain open during lessons, as will Takumi's bedroom door whenever you're in there. Myself and Nobuta-sensei will be watching Takumi more closely than ever before, and you too. I don't like your age difference and I don't like that you are my son's teacher as well...but I would be deceitful myself if I said I haven't come to like you. Please don't make me regret this."

Mouth slightly ajar, Daisuke quickly nodded. Takumi hugged his father so suddenly he nearly pulled out his IV; Daisuke had to grab his arm and caution him to be careful. Tetsuya squeezed his son and kissed the top of his head before settling him back down.

"Dad, thank you. This means everything to me."

"I've prayed you would someday be healthy enough for this. This is not how I would have chosen it to be, but I want you happy. And I'm not willing to lose you. But I expect the rules to be followed. I won't even attempt to forbid physical contact, but I'm trusting you both to obey the law."

"I promise, Hayama-san."

"Yes, Dad."

Tetsuya let out a deep breath. "I'd better go fill your mother in. Daisuke-san, I'll ask you to look after Takumi."

Daisuke lifted a steady white hand to his lips. "Gladly."

Nobuta had returned to his usual jovial self. "Splendid. Takumi-kun, I'll go get your discharge process started. Rest a little more in the meantime. You'll probably need to stay off that ankle, but I think you have enough people around to take care of you."

"I'll...have Youko ready the guest bedroom," Tetsuya said quietly. "I'd appreciate another pair of eyes on Takumi, Sensei, while he's recovering."

Daisuke covered his shock. "Of course. In his current condition, he won't be able to run from geometry."

"I just love happy endings," Nobuta said airily, as he followed the lawyer out.

"Dai-chan, am I still asleep?"

"If you are, so am I. Let's not wake up." Daisuke gathered him close. "It's a miracle. Maybe we do have an ally in heaven helping us out."

"I think...I don't hate him anymore."

"I'll work on doing the same." Daisuke lightly nudged the boy's chin. "I am so proud of you. You stood up for yourself and for me. You're my hero. Seriously."

Takumi leaned in and rubbed his face against Daisuke's neck, trying to hide a blush and reveling in the happiness he was feeling. He knew Daisuke had meant what he said, and had never expected that he could protect Daisuke the way Daisuke protected him. The boy dove in for a kiss, and Daisuke kept it fairly chaste, but filled with love, as all his gestures were.

"Maybe you can serenade me while your ankle is healing."

"I do miss playing. Maybe I'll start lessons again."

"I'll lighten your homework load if you need time to pactice."

"If that's a bribe, I can think of other things I want more," Takumi teased.

"Two years, and if you're ready, we'll do everything."

"I think I'm ready now...but you're right. We made an agreement with Dad. And you're right. I do still need them."

"And time, for old wounds to heal. How do you feel?"

"I can't believe Hiro...he was my friend." He had felt fine a moment before, but the sadness filled him up suddenly and spilled out his eyes. "This whole time, he was helping Hatake and he almost - "

Daisuke put his arms around the boy again. "It's okay to cry, baby. You've just been through something awful."

"But I've got you now and I'm not losing you. I'm happy, really."

"Me too. I'm gonna beat the crap out of that kid if he doesn't go to jail, though."

"Dai-chan, don't get in trouble. Especially now that Dad's okay with you."

Daisuke shrugged. "He'd defend me in court."

"But I wouldn't kiss you for a month."

"Okay, that's much scarier than jail. I'll be good."

A nurse came in to disconnect Takumi's IV and explain his discharge paperwork. She charmed him into taking a pill for his residual pain, and warned him he'd probably need to sleep for much of the remaining day. Daisuke helped Takumi into the clothes Youko had brought him, and lifted him into the waiting wheelchair. The tutor pushed him out to the waiting area, and Takumi stood up on his aching foot to hug his red-eyed mother.

"I'm okay, Mom."

She squeezed him tightly. "I'll have the guest room ready for Daisuke-san in no time. Sensei, thank you for helping protect my son today."

She surprised the tutor by hugging him, and further by what she whispered to him. "I've been rooting for you, you know."

"And I for you, Youko-san."

She understood. Takumi had not called her 'Mom' since he was a small child.

_daimaodaimao_

**Two years later**

"Stop flirting with my husband, jailbait," Tomo teased.

"I'm not jailbait anymore, and I can't help it if Kei's lap is comfortable," Takumi said with a shrug.

"According to my watch, you're jailbait for another ten minutes."

With Takumi perched on his knees, Keisuke was examining the boy's new ring. "White gold, very classy. Tomo made me give him a diamond, the hussy."

"Hey, you want a trophy husband, you gotta treat me like one. So you set a date?"

"I'm in no hurry," Takumi said contentedly. "My mom's all excited, though, she wants to plan everything."

"Let her," Tomo suggested. "Unless she's crazy like my mom and orders four cakes because she can't decide on one."

Kei laughed. "Hey, they got eaten, didn't they?"

"Except the carrot cake. That was mostly used for lubricant."

"Hey," Daisuke yelled from the kitchen, where he was cleaning up from lunch, "don't pollute my angel's ears with vulgarity."

Kei hmphed. "Don't I get points for not having an erection?"

Tomo rolled his eyes. "Only because I blew you on the way over here."

"Um, didn't you guys take the train?"

"And a taxi. The perv driver tipped _us_."

Takumi laughed, having grown used to his friends' dirty humor, and he rarely blushed anymore. As a young man in his final year of high school, Takumi retained his doll-like prettiness, but he was taller, less delicate-looking, no longer the easy target he once was. Men still stared, but rarely dared proposition. A cool look of defiance usually sufficed, and when Daisuke was with him, no one wanted to mess with him either. Just in case, the couple had taken a judo refresher course together, and Daisuke also attended the boy's violin lessons. Takumi was strengthened by both, as well as by him.

"Did your parents decide yet," Kei asked, loosely holding Takumi around his waist, "if they're following you to Tokyo?"

"No. They trust me to just be with Dai-chan, I think. They just said they'd miss me."

Tomo nodded. "You'll be busy, though, between Todai and spending time with us."

"I would like _some_ alone time with my fiance," Daisuke called.

"Yeah, yeah," Tomo said casually. "But I'm not leaving till I get my promised ice-cream cake."

Daisuke dimmed the lights before lighting the candles and bringing the platter out. All three men sang to the new 18-year-old, who beamed softly as he blew the flames out. Kei resignedly let him go into Daisuke's arms, where he was passionately kissed, and then lifted and spun around.

"Happy birthday, baby," Daisuke said, and was echoed by Tomo and Keisuke.

"How much longer?" the boy whispered.

"You're officially legal in seven minutes. Time enough to have cake."

They all dug into the ice-cream cake. Kei promptly was hit with an ice-cream headache, which was cured, supposedly, by Tomo's tongue down his throat. Takumi thanked the other couple again for their gift, a certificate to an onsen in Nagoya Takumi and Daisuke were planning to visit that weekend. The Hayamas had been tolerant about letting their son have time alone with his boyfriend, and their trust had not been misplaced.

The rules were followed, but neither felt that their love life was lacking. Takumi almost never panicked at an intimate touch, and greatly enjoyed them. He had not been able to achieve a second full orgasm yet, but Nobuta continued to advise patience. In the meantime, Daisuke made sure he felt plenty of pleasure. Kei had of course not gotten his foursome yet, but Takumi had surprised them all by saying he would think about it.

Tomo frowned at the cake. "I tried to get the bakery to write 'Happy Dai-chan's no longer a pedo,' but they said 'Happy Birthday Takumi' would look better."

Kei was taking pictures of all of them. "Ignore Tomo. He's always testy when I make him wear a butt plug."

Takumi laughed, then began coughing. Daisuke had to pound him on the back to clear his airway.

"Sorry, kiddo," the surgeon said. "Do you need medical assistance?"

"I'm okay. Um...Tomo...what do you do if you have to...like...go?"

Tomo smirked. "Now you know why I ate so little at lunch. Eh, at least it's more comfortable than the cock ring. If you guys want one - "

Daisuke covered Takumi's ears. "God, Tomo, can you wait one more day before you corrupt him?"

"I don't really need one," the birthday boy laughed. "You know I've only been able to...once."

"Give yourself time," Kei said seriously. "Don't worry about it, it'll happen."

"Make Dai-chan wear it. Although in that case, you really need a lot of lube. Fisting helps too."

"What's fisting?"

Tomo raised his hands in surrender at Daisuke's look of warning. "Uh, I'll send you some videos. At a later time. Speaking of time, time for us to go!"

Tomo all but dragged Kei out the front door, both calling out a few last birthday wishes. Takumi waited till he heard the elevator ding, then pulled Daisuke close to him.

"I'm ready, I'm ready."

"You're really sure you don't want any candles? You don't want me to create a mood?"

"All I want is you."

Their clothes disappeared in a whirlwind of fabric. They got to Daisuke's room and onto the bed. Pillows fell as Takumi yanked Daisuke's welcome weight on top of him, begged him to hurry as wet fingers probed him. "Oh, right there," the teenager groaned. Daisuke always found it right away, was contented to play with it for hours. He never rushed, even now, though Takumi clearly was in a hurry. He was getting hard, and they always hoped each time would be the one, when Takumi would come for the second time.

Daisuke focused more than ever on stretching now, working almost his whole hand inside. Takumi arched into it, his usual innocence all wantonness and sexuality now, running his hands all over the tanned body covering him. His cock bounced invitingly, but he waved away the hand that went for it.

"Nnn, not yet, with you, with you."

The boy burst into tears when it was finally buried inside him, relieved and overjoyed and even welcoming the hint of pain. Daisuke brushed away his own tears and hugged Takumi until they'd both calmed a little.

"Okay, baby?"

"I'm ready." _I'm happy_, the glowing eyes beamed up at him.

"You feel so...God."

Words failed the erudite teacher. He slowly began to move, easing himself in and out slowly, only increasing pace when Takumi pulled at his hips. He pressed his forehead to his lover's, pressed their tearful smiles together in a heated kiss. The pressure, the occasion, Takumi's groans, and the wet trail of pre-come smearing his stomach drove Daisuke nearly over the edge, but as always, he would try to take Takumi with him.

He had barely taken it in hand before the boy let go, and what had been incomplete so many times was fulfilled. Takumi let out a loud cry, and he was spurting, years of repression spraying white onto their joined bodies. With amazement, Daisuke stilled his thrusting and stroked Takumi to completion. It took so long that Takumi's strength was gone by the end of it. He could only weep and smile as Daisuke reached his own peak, and filled the smaller body with a heat that pooled beneath them.

Daisuke found just enough energy to pull out and hug the dazed teenager close. "I guess," he panted teasingly, "it was me you needed all this time."

"I could have told you that," Takumi laughed softly. "I think I started knowing that the day we met."

"You were scared, but you forced yourself to take my hand." Daisuke kissed him. "Feel any different?"

"Not really. I don't think I could possibly be any happier, though."

"I accept that challenge. Think of our wedding day, and our kids arriving."

Takumi cried himself into a sort of half-sleep. He couldn't quite slip into full unconsciousness. His body ached pleasantly from the recent exertion, and his jaw from smiling.

**The End**  
**July 5, 2015**  
**9:33 p.m.**

**I'd be very pleased to know what everyone thinks! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I was kind of running out of plot. I've never before had my posting and my writing so close together. I normally like to be way more ahead than I was. Was it okay?**


End file.
